Earth 38: Rising Crisis
by SLITH
Summary: Third instalment after Project Kryptonians X2 and then Triple Exposure this takes up after the Queens have left with the promise of coming back to help with the World Killers. However, they have their own problems from Earth X to contend with before taking refuge on Earth 38. Even then things keeping getting more complicated.
1. Persecution

Hello and yes, LVEZZ and I have been keeping at it, there's another story after this that we've done but first... our own version of the story line for World Killers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Oliver Queen has been working the field on their Earth, strapping a harness on over his shoulders and doing the work manually. First digging up the rocks and bullets left in the soil, he keeps every single bullet as a momento of what he'd caused to happen. Coming home with a lot of sun on his skin, exhausted and in his mind, hoping that if he works hard enough he won't have the memory flashes. Walking into the house with a bruise on his left cheek, dirt caked on his hands and some on his face. For the past few days since being back he's been struggling with being intimate with his wife.

Kara cups his face after just coming in from working. "Why are you bruised Oliver?" She asked concerned. She has him sit down so she can tend to his bruised face. "Are you going to tell me how you got this?" She eyes him waiting for an answer as she applied medicine to his bruises.

He sighs, "someone I walked into on the way home recognised me, hit me for what I'd done to him during the war." He watches her with sadness in his eyes, "I deserve it... I am seeing faces lately whom I've hurt and they're angry instead of fearful like I got used to."

She finished wiping his bruised face. "Are you defending yourself or allowing people to get even?" She was trying to hold her temper in check.

He presses his lips together tightly, "I'm allowing them to get even, I've killed or tortured their family members. A hit like this?" He points at his cheek, "this is nothing in comparison."

"You are stronger than this Oliver. I will go out there and throw them away from you if they come around again." She threatened putting the medicine away. "I would be out there helping if I didn't promise the DEO I would take it easy after being badly burned.

Oliver shakes his head and takes her hand, "sweetie... I kept them in camps, malnourished, I killed their family members and made promises I didn't keep to get what I wanted." He touches her cheek in affection and smiles at her, "I hope you're not too bored on your own here." Wanting to change the subject.

"That is your past Oliver. You cannot keep beating yourself up over it. Own it but don't accept to be everyone's pariah to be kicked and beaten. Stand up tell them you aren't that way anymore. I am fine here. I am getting rest like I am supposed to."

Closing his eyes he hangs his head, "it doesn't matter that I'm not that way anymore... to them they want revenge," he stands up slowly and stretches his arms above his head.

"I will go out there and toss people if they persist in hurting you."

"What did you do today?" He asks, wanting to get the subject back onto her.

"It matters to me." She told him embracing him to kiss him. "Sleep." She admitted guilty. "I am catching up on my sleep. Your lazy wife..." She hung her head in shame. "You know there is no Oliver back at the DEO. You could stay there awhile at least until the lynching's stop here. I would rather you stay somewhere safe than here with me."

He cups her face, "I will never call you lazy, you are my wife, a strong, determined, loving wife," he smiles at her. "And I am not leaving you if I can help it." Oliver kisses her deeply.

Holding her close, "I don't deserve you... heck it was me who pushed you to go to Earth 38 in the first place. You were giving up..." looking into her eyes lovingly. "I'll go take a shower, get myself cleaned up, you don't want a husband covered in dirt and sweat joining you in bed."

"OK but be careful. I myself had a bad memory when taking a shower. I hope you do better then me. I literally got sick and threw up from absolutely everything I have been through. I am afraid you will have a reaction like I did."

Caressing her face, "I had a melt down in the DEO shower... it was my first time in a shower since our ordeal," he holds her tenderly. Pulling her so her head is against his chest he holds her, "I'm sorry you went through all of that... if I'd have let you have your powers in bed, it wouldn't have happened."

"I don't like our shower now."

Oliver mulls it over, "I can have it redone," he offers.

"It's not your fault. That menace is dead now. I just haven't been able to get over it."

Kissing the top of her head, "maybe a shower together?" he offers.

"I am thinking a new home completely. What about the Sorceress mansion? We can get rid of the prison part of it and keep the mansion."

Oliver shudders, "I don't think I could stay there. I've already offered the place to those in charge."

"No shower for me." She visibly shudders. "From now on I will only take baths and super speed them. I will never be in such a vulnerable state again."

Oliver wraps his arms around her and picks her up, he carries her to their couch knowing they haven't spent much time there. He sets her down and looks at her with worry, "no more red sun emitters... I want just you..." he caresses her face and looks at her lovingly.

"Why? You know you can't handle me."

He smiles at her, "if it makes you comfortable around me again, I'll do it."

"I think we need to leave this place permanently. They will not accept us in society. Truthfully we should be put to death for our crimes." She paused to think. "We were awful and don't belong here anymore."

Oliver strokes her hair back, tucking it behind her ear, "I was punished for the both of us," he watches her eyes. "Where do you want to move to? So long as you're happy."

"I have been thinking about the Earth we like. I know I don't fit there with my twin, but what if we live there away from everyone? They don't have to know we chose to live there. We could live in a different country. I wouldn't have to hide, I could still fly. I would just be cautious. Make sure no one sees me, when I am a super." She looks at him, "It would be best for both of us to leave our world."

He looks at her seriously, "you want to go back? We don't know much about their Earth, nor where you could fly freely. But if that is your wish," he closes his eyes and goes tense.

"No one will ever accept us again. Better to start over somewhere else. That Earth has many different countries, not all under the same rule as here. It would be easy to hide. I would have to stay hidden somewhat so I don't attract the attention of the DEO. Or a Cadmus type organization."

Oliver rubs at the bridge of his nose, before placing the palm of his right hand to his forehead. Images start flashing through his mind; he closes his eyes shut tighter and takes deep breaths. "Sounds like a good plan... but we need money," he sits down on the floor.

She bit her lower lip, "That's all I need is for my twin to come rescue me! You know? I don't think anywhere is safe for us." She shook her head sadly. I am an alien anywhere we go. And a liability."

"Money isn't a problem. We have to decide where we want to live and I will get us the money."

He takes deep, slow breaths as he works to calm his nerves. "We would need to tell the Director," he comments.

"No we won't. I just told you they can't know we are there. I don't belong, and the DEO won't let me free. They will try to contain me like they always do. Did you forget you married an alien?" She held his head in her hands very gently. "An alien that is potentially as dangerous as they come?" She held his face up to her and kissed him gently on the lips.

She bends down to pick him up. "This place has gone toxic for both of us. We need to leave regardless of the place we end up." She tries kissing him gently again. "But if we go to their Earth they can't know we are there." She looks him squarely in the eye. Then hugs him lightly trying to get him to breathe. "I don't belong anywhere. And you no longer belong here." She told him looking at his anguished face again.

"And to be honest with you I have been depressed over everything that has happened. I know I act strong, but I am not. The truth is my twin is stronger than I am Oliver."

Oliver looks at her with tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry that happened to you, and you are stronger than you think." He lets out a shuddering breath, "you are stronger than me."

"No I really am not. I could never have changed this world like you did. But it is toxic and we do need to live elsewhere."

Oliver sits up, next to her, closing his eyes for a moment to connect his thoughts. "If we are to move to their world we need money... I may have changed our world for the better but I gave up the right to call it my Earth when I abused its people," he looks at her with his eyes still red.

"You can live on any Earth. You are human. I am an alien, a liability. I belong nowhere. It will be much easier for you to start over. I told you, money won't be a problem. I can steal what we need. But Oliver, I belong nowhere. I think I should stay here, give myself up so you can live free and unburdened."

He looks at her with hurt in his eyes, "I don't see you as an alien... I see you as human... as my wife even though you are an alien," he takes her shoulders and gives a squeeze even if she won't feel it. "We are not stealing, I have no problem with working for money, that and I look amazing with a shirt off," he teases. Looking her in the eye, "I love you and would rather not be..." he presses his lips together. "Do you not wish to be with me?" He asks, "I know I'm not strong like I once was, if you feel that you need someone stronger to help you..."

Kara looked at Oliver, "honey I just don't belong here anymore I had a purpose when I helped you run the world but the world is changed and I'm an alien anywhere I go including here I was thinking if you can start over again on another Earth I could at least turn myself in so you don't have to worry about how they feel about you maybe if they take their pound of flesh out on me then you can start over it's not that I don't want to be with you I said I don't belong and this way at least I would be useful I love you very much I just I'm an alien."

Oliver shakes his head, "I'll never allow them to hurt you. Never," he says firmly and gets eye level with her. "I am not leaving you. I want a life with you."

"Then our best bet is Earth 38 or we can try to have our own private paradise and hope nothing goes wrong. I know that I'm going to want to fly so I'm going to have to try to do that while still hiding not showing that I'm an alien. Whatever we do it's obvious we can't stay here anymore. But we have to play it smart because if the DEO finds out I'm here they're going to contain me."

"Oliver are you ready to leave this old life permanently? If you want to stay with me, and not have me turn myself in- then we most definitely need to leave here. It's not safe for either one of us. Let me reiterate it is _really_ not safe anywhere for your alien wife." She eyed him warily.

Oliver looks at her seriously, "I am but... I need to finish a job here first, okay?" He asks and cups her face in both of his hands. "Then we leave, together."

"What job?" She looked at him quizzically. "The longer you stay here the more you are a target." She informed him.

Oliver sits back and mulls it over, rubbing his hand over his scruffy chin. "I have... all of the kryptonite on our planet stashed away. I did it when I shut down the war in case they still wanted to fire upon you... I wasn't going to risk it," he watches for her reaction.

"What are you going to do with It?" She asked hands on hips. "Why wasn't it destroyed?"

"I... need to get rid of it... that and I was going to offer it to the DEO for the World Killers... but forgot due to everything else going on," he sighs, "I can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Just destroy it Oliver!" She seethed. "It should have been destroyed!" She yelled at him." You know that stuff can kill me! And you stashed _all_ of it somewhere?"

Oliver bites his bottom lip, "I didn't know if I was going to see you again or anything. You don't think the DEO could use it on your twin's new biggest foes?" He asks and stands up.

"No! It is not your business to bring our _death_ to the DEO! Kara Danvers would be just as angry." She told him turning away.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, "I'll be back, okay? I'm sorry I upset you," he turns and walks out of the house as the sun is setting.

She watched him leave shaking her head trying to contain her anger.

Oliver reaches into his back pocket and goes to the last POW camp, 20 yards behind it into a tree line. He takes careful steps as he traces his footsteps to where his hidden bunker is, he pulls bushes off the hidden door. Leaves and dirt sliding off as he hoists the latch up and moves down the stairs. There are boxes and bags glowing green at the other end of the little bunker. He made sure to make it deep so no one would notice the glow.

Boxes of solid kryptonite, bags of it in gas form and a collection of small boxes. Inside of them is the liquid form, in needles. He wets his lips as he looks at it all and groans. Setting aside a box of the needles, "I'm sorry sweetie... but I'm keeping one small stash of these for those World Killers." He places one box at the entrance before going into a cashe under the entrance door for the solution to destroy the rest.

"Excuse me sir," comes a voice from above, Oliver rolls his eyes and turns to look up.

"I'm not in command anymore, drop the sir," he states as he climbs up out of the hide away to see four others.

"We've been watching you... Queen," a second guy sneers, he can't see their faces in the dark but he can picture the looks in their eyes.

"I'm leaving with my wife... you won't see either of us ever again. That's a promise," Oliver says as he watches them start to advance.

"That's not your new home... and since that minx isn't here... I take it you've got unfinished business... we could help you," another says and Oliver watches their feet closely.

"You... will never lay a hand on her... please... walk away and you'll never _ever_ see me again or her," Oliver promises.

In the corner of his eye he watches the one to his far left advance, but he easily side steps to have the guy charge into a friend on his far right. With that the other two advance.

Oliver moves his feet to quickly trip up the first guy into falling into the dirt behind him and dodges the other guys wide punches. Left and right he moves out of the way before grabbing his forearm and twisting it around to pin him before shoving him away with his foot. He knows none of them are fighters.

The first one comes after him with a branch, he uses his forearms to block before yanking it out of the guys hands and uses the other end to hit the guy in the side of the head. Oliver gets hit in the back of the head with a branch before someone else swipes at his legs making him go down a knee. He turns just fast enough to stop someone from tackling him by shoving his stick into a man's chest and sending him up and over his head. But as he tries to get up another does knock him onto his back.

Getting struck in the right cheek, he kicks up his knees to knock the guy off balance, taking advantage of this he anchors himself to take out the inside of the guys knee. Rolling out from under but gets a foot to the ribs, he grunts and catches the next foot to drive his right fist into the man's jaw.

Oliver suddenly feels a rope of some sort go around his neck, his back suddenly against a mans chest. He pulls as far away from him as possible, straining before swinging his head back and nailing the assailant in the nose. Getting immediate release, Oliver spins around to kick the guy in the chest knocking him onto his back.

It's so dark now he doesn't see the next branch before it hits him in the temple. Staggering he hears someone else cry out and groan, they're hitting one another in the dark. Turning he just manages to catch a fist before having someone take out the inside of his right calf.

 _'Oh shit...'_ goes through his mind before he's struck in the ribs with a foot, the back with a branch and he gets another fist to the nose. Feeling blood start to rush down his nose before falling onto his back, his head is spinning as he tries to get up but his side is hit again and again. He feels something give out with the last hit and crumples before feeling someone stomp onto the inside of his left thigh. Unable to hold it in he cries out and groans, rolling onto his side and then his hands and knees before someone heaves a rock onto his back causing him to collapse.

"Awwwe... did we put you out?" Someone mocks him before turning him onto his back.

"Not so tough now... are you mine Fuehrer?" His mind flashes to his wife, then thinks about how they'd find the stash and hurt her with it.

Feeling a fire burn within his chest he swings his head forward and catches the man in the forehead. Kicking out his leg he sends him up and over his head into a tree. Standing up he staggers as his head is bleeding from the hit to the temple, "bring it!" He challenges.

A branch hits him across the left bicep and forearm, he takes it quickly to yank it out of the guys hands and slam it into the man's throat. The guy falls to his knees gasping for breath.

Oliver feels a rock hit him in the chest, he spins the stick to deflect the next one into his friends face. Leaving one left, "I never wanted to fight you... I wanted you all to live in peace! I ended the war! I gave up everything I knew to the rebels... I was shot for my crimes!" Oliver says angrily as he walks up to the last guy.

"My wife and I are leaving... and if you stand in my way... I can't promise I won't kill you." The man drops the rock in his hand and walks away. Oliver turns around and feels his leg give out suddenly, falling to his knee he grimaced. "I have to finish the job," he feels blood go into his mouth from his nose and spits it out.

Climbing into the hide away, clutching at his ribs as he sets about destroying the rocks, gas, and the majority of the liquid. Save one package in its own lead lined case. He knows his wife won't feel it, tucking it into his back pocket before climbing out of the hide away. The men are still knocked out around him as he stumbles and staggers away.

Using his flashlight to guide him back home he notices his eye starts swelling and his breaths are coming in shorter _. 'Okay so ribs fractured or broken... swelling eye... hopefully not a broken nose...'_ He notices he's suddenly walking sideways as he nears their home _. 'Gash at my temple... bruising on chest... back... leg... arms... ah fuck it,'_ He rests his forehead against the front door. Taking slow, very slow deep breaths before turning the knob.

"Please... don't freak out... I defended myself this time," Oliver realizes after he's mumbling the last part as blood goes into his mouth still and he wipes his dirty tongue onto his forearm. Staggering into a nearby wall.

And she does freak out. She immediately starts to nurse him. She gets the medicine and bandages out. She starts wrapping his ribs attempting to set them. "You need medical attention. I cannot give it here. I can't mend bones. You have a lot of fractures."

Oliver sighs and gives her thumbs up, "I'll be okay... I've had worse... I think," he gives her a small smile.

"I can try to get hold of our Alex and see if she will help you."

He takes her hand gently, "you can try... but I suggest we leave as soon as possible... despite my condition. You aren't safe here," he looks at her seriously.

"I know. What happened to the kryptonite?"

He closes his eyes, "destroyed," resting his head.

"Okay. You stay here. I will see about finding Alex." She left him to rest. She flew off in search of her. She flies high enough where she is not seen but finds Alex in the rebel headquarters with her x ray vision. She swallows tracking her in the big building. She waits for her to be alone, then flies thru a window to see her.

"Don't freak out. I need your help." She put her hands up in surrender out to her sister.

Alex jumps, "the heck are you doing here?" She asks in a hushed tone, not wanting to alert everyone that her sister is there.

"Oliver was hurt by your people. I need your medical expertise."

She holds up her hands, "after all the chat I've been hearing, I'm not surprised," Alex turns to walk away. "You know they have wanted to arrest you since you've come back," she looks over her shoulder at her. "But I talked them out of it, despite everything... I will still look out for you." She lets out a slow deep breath, "now I'm going to bed."

"Please Alex! He needs help! We are planning on leaving. I want to live on a different Earth. Soon you will never see us again. But I need your help before we go."

Alex stops in her tracks, "just like that huh?" She turns and puts her hands into her pockets.

"He gave the rebels total control. Surrendered. Doesn't that mean anything to you? We both have changed. Your people chose to spare him. Now help him please!" She pleaded with her big sister. She proceeded to give her a long list of injuries.

She rubs her face, "okay... fine!" She says bitterly, "let me get my med kit... I'll be back... don't move," she instructs and goes to her lab and within a couple of minutes comes with a backpack on her.

"Thank you. I will fly you back. Hold on to my arms."

Alex does so, looking a little nervous about flying with her but trusting her.

She flew her back to their house; she carried her bridal style all the way back. Once landed she let go of Alex and showed her through the small entrance of his room. She pointed at the pained Oliver on the bed.

"The doctor is in." Alex tried for a joke. "I came to help. Will you allow me to examine you?"

Oliver looks up at her and nods, "yeah sure," he says in a scratchy voice, "tell me what you need me to do," he says ready to try to sit up.

"I need to examine you." She lifts this cover and sees his bandaged ribs. "It looks like she did a good job of taping your ribs. I have pain relievers for you. Take this medicine." She handed him 2 pills and a glass of water. She then checked his reflexes. How are they?

He sits up and takes the two pills, his left leg reacts but his right leg takes an extra hit to move a bit. "Want me to stand?" He offers and watches her work.

"Can you still stand?"

Oliver gives a small nod and forces himself to get up, taking deep breaths as he does so. "Anything else, just ask."

She checks his reflexes whole standing. "Can you walk? Or are you dizzy?"

She was happy about the taping well comment.

He presses his lips together tightly, concentrating, he takes a couple of steps but is obviously swaying and staggering. "I can walk a little," he says.

"OK it's as I thought. You have a concussion. You need bed rest. You don't be going anywhere for awhile."

Oliver looks at Alex and takes a seat, "can I talk to you privately?" He doesn't want to worry his wife with anything.

"Sure. Kara can you get me some towels Please? And ice too."

Kara frowned but did as asked.

"What is it?"

Hoping his wife isn't hearing, "please come with us... I can't stay here as there'll be more attacks... but I think you should come with us to Earth 38," he looks at her pleadingly.

"I can't there is another Alex there and Kara shouldn't either."

"Your sister is in danger here; if I go on my own she wants to be punished for her crimes. If they hid any kryptonite then they will have a firing squad like myself but they'll kill her. I'm not going to let that happen and I think you should see how an Earth looks without having being ruled for years like ours and then you can come back to this world. But if I stay they will attack with greater numbers on me and... I'm not going to make it," Oliver says and looks up as his wife comes into the room.

Kara came back with towels and ice. She wrapped the ice in the towels and handed them to Alex. She wrapped them around his head after getting him to lie back down

"You will need to stay on bed rest for a few days. No leaving anywhere for you two. "

"Still I can mess up things by having 2 of me there. Same goes with Kara. I don't recommend it. I can try to buy you more time. Take Kara in and place her under arrest. Push for life in prison and she can escape at some point. That will give you _more_ time. If they have her they won't go after you."

"I am willing to do that for you to heal Oliver." Kara says.

"I have worked my way up with General Schott. He will consider listening to me." Alex says.

Oliver rubs his face with both hands, "I went on trial for the both of us for a reason... and they see her as a piece of meat," he bites out. Letting his hands drop, "we have to go and I'll be fine," he sits up looking determined.

"What do you mean a piece of meat? Are you talking experiments?" Kara asked biting her lower lip.

Oliver shakes his head slowly, "no... not experiments, the one called you a minks... a piece of meat is when a guy is suggesting sex," he groans and then lets out a growl.

"You can't move with that concussion. You have to stay down." Alex gently restrained him from leaving the bed.

"Listen to her Oliver don't make yourself worse."

"I can take care of myself. No one will do anything to me dear. And it is just until you heal. You know I will break out."

He looks up at Alex, "Kara needs you in her life," he looks at his wife before looking up at Alex again. "Please, consider just seeing Earth 38 for a couple of days with us. Or I'll pull out of my restraints."

"So if Kara buys you time we can then consider taking you to 38. But she and I should stay here. You are safe Oliver, she is not due to Supergirl and my Alex there. There is no other Oliver."

Oliver places his hands onto Alex's waist and lifts her into sitting next to him and no longer pinning him. Sitting up but not standing, "she wants me to start an all new life... she is my wife and by all accounts... your family too."

"I understand that but it isn't safe for us to be with our twins. It isn't our Earth."

Kara nodded. "I agree that's why I offered to stay here so he could go. But he refuses. So I thought maybe we could hide there without the DEO knowing.

"You can't hide Kara your Kryptonian signature will hit the minute you go. The DEO will know you are there.

Oliver sits shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere without my family," he says firmly before feeling nausea start to hit him from this concussion. He lies back down and covers his mouth before having images of the Danvers sister's in the chamber and he covers his eyes with both palms. "It's not real... it's not real... it's not real," he whispers to himself as his emotions start to rise to the surface from the moments coming to his mind.

"I did not think of that." She hung her head and looked downcast.

Alex grabs a trash can. "Throw up in here" She hands it to him.

"You can't go anywhere Oliver you have to get better, let Kara turn herself in to buy you time. They know where you live and I can't protect you."

"General Scott is ruthless. I think I can avoid a firing squad though."

"Do they have kryptonite?" Kara asked frightened.

Alex nodded.

Oliver rolls over and starts heaving into the trash can, "I can't go anywhere in this mental state... all I can see are the Danver sisters dying on the rocks in the dungeon... and it makes me so angry," his face is going red. "I can't do anything to stop it!" He feels bile rise up as a knock comes to the door. His protective instinct kicking in, he stands up.

She was noticeably nervous.

"Stay down, I will get it." Kara told him bravely. Alex immediately hid in a closet.

Kara answered the door. She cracked it and saw a person. She looked at the person.

A man stands at the door in uniform for the rebels, "hello Kara Queen, I've got a report of there having been a fight. According to my witnesses your husband attacked four individuals in the woods," he says pulling out a notepad.

"No they attacked him!" She defended. "He is all broken in bed."

"May I please interview him?" He asks not fazed by her defending him.

"Please allow him to rest. They beat _him_ up not the other way. You can take me in his place." She offered, "I know you want me anyway."

"No."

"Take me or leave. That is your option. I know your General wants me."

He shakes his head, "I'm only here about your husband and this assault," he watches her closely. "Ma'am..." he grips his notepad tightly.

"Then leave. You are _not_ seeing him." She told him firmly

Oliver stands up, overhearing what's going on, "I'm not going to let them take her," he mutters and uses the wall as a guide.

"He is too injured to talk. Oliver stand back!" She gets between him and the cop. "You are not talking to him."

She sees him coming. She braces herself to keep the two apart.

The man holds his hand out, "Ma'am please..." he groans, "fine... if you want us to question you we will," he looks at Kara Queen in frustration.

Oliver puts a hand onto his wife, half to keep himself standing, half to try and make a point. "Sweetie... don't do this... please," he says as firmly as he can.

"I will go in his place. Stay here Oliver." She pushed him back just a little for emphasis. "I will go with them. You rest." She headed out the door with the police officer. "I mean it Oliver I will be fine. You _stay_ put." She eyed him before closing the door and following the cop out.

Alex heard and puts a hand on his arm. "Let's get you back to bed. She will be fine. She's Kryptonian. They can't hurt her. And I don't see them using Kryptonite on her. After all she did go willingly."

Oliver shakes his head and walks with her, "this is my fault... I kept the Kryptonite!" He growls and finds himself having to force his leg to not buckle so he limps. "I went back to destroy it and they followed me," he looks at her before sitting on the bed. "It won't be safe for long for you either... not with your connection to Kara."

"I know. I will go with you. But you need time to heal. She is giving you that time."

* * *

So what do you think so far? We will eventually get back to Earth 38, a lot of challenges ahead for the Queens, we have nearly completed the story but I have a lot of editing to do haha. Until season 3 is over we won't have it done but rest assured... this isn't a short story.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	2. Interrogation Pains

Thank you to Teelana for continuing to follow our stories :-)

Written in collaboration with LVEZZ

* * *

The officer drives them both to the main building, no guards out front like there used to be. He escorts her through the main doors and down a hallway to the left into a door at the far end of the building. General Schott was informed while they were enroute and is standing outside of the door. "We finally meet... formal Kara Queen, we have a book full of questions as we did for your husband. Please, take a seat," he gestures for her to proceed and she noticed the red sun emitters set up in the room. "We recall you have a temper... can't have you getting explosive on us now can we?" He asks behind her.

She sits. Trying not to panic. "What do you want to know General Schott? For the record, all Kryptonians have a temper. Not just me."

He closes the door behind himself and takes a seat in front of her. Turning on a recording device he pulls out a binder, "noted... now. Question number one," he looks at her carefully. "During the war were there any execution orders that you made yourself and not at the command of your leader?"

"I was a General. Yes there were. Why?" She could feel the red sun sapping her strength.

He jots down some notes, "can you recall how many and when you started?" He looks up at her, "we still have a great deal of grieving families, Kara, and getting the bottom of who is at fault for senseless lives lost is my job."

"The war went on for years General, I have no idea. But I would guess all those lives were registered with the Reich. I would look there. I know Oliver handed over all the records to you. I will not deny that I ruled with the Fuerer. That is definite. We ruled together and made decisions together. I came here in good faith and you put Sun lamps on me." She looked at him accusingly.

He raises his eye brows at her, "I don't want you getting angry and breaking the table or possibly throwing it at me... or flying through the ceiling when you've had enough time to let your husband heal to flee." He clasps his hands together on the table. "Did you enjoy holding that kind of power over the people or was it just a role you were playing to make him happy?"

"I was doing my job. I don't remember much other than the satisfaction of doing my job. He saved me from experimentation. I felt obligated to help. It wasn't until later that I realized I was backing the _wrong_ side by then it was too late. I had to play my role as a General. Second in charge of the Reich."

He writes down some notes, "and what about your sister? Knowing she was in a camp for some time... was that decision yours or did you order her death?" He looks up at her.

"I ordered her death. But she survived " she hung her head in shame. " She forgave me "

"Wow... was this before you saw you were on the wrong side or power hungry?" He writes down what she'd said. "She is something else..."

"Yes it was before, or during, I am not sure." She looked sad. " I feel just as bad about everything as my husband." She had been getting questioned for awhile and could tell she was _very_ human now.

He watches her closely, "so there's a human side to you?"

"A human side? Yes I guess there is." She admitted.

Writing down some notes, "I have Intel that says your sister is with your husband... what was he doing out in those woods? I would be asking him this but you pressed to be here instead so I'm asking you."

She was in her super suit still, but wasnt feeling very super. "He was destroying the kryptonite so you couldnt hurt me. I believe he has destroyed most of it. I know from Alex you stil have some. We've been at this for hours. Can I please have some water? The sun lamps are hurting me. Oliver is not well. He was lynched by a mob."

General Schott looks at her with interest, "kryptonite? That would explain it..." He sits back and gauges her carefully. "Oliver told us that he was never supposed to take on the role of leader... we killed the man who was in line... I made the request to have Oliver shot by a firing squad but my request for the full line up was overruled." He watches for her reaction

"I see." Is all she said, knowing she was in serious trouble.

"About that water?" She asked politely.

Drumming his fingers on the table he stands up and walks to the door. He comes back with a jug of ice water and a cup. He sets it down in front of her, "I'm not a complete jerk."

She pours some out in a cup and drinks quickly. "Thank you." She refilled the cup twice before stopping. She is not feeling well under the prolonged use of the red sun emitters.

He takes his seat again, "I've got a lot of people demanding him to be put to death. That we weren't harsh enough with him and for you to be punished as well," he sits back. "Every day... I'm getting this and I've got a petition... I got to admit that I'm very much feeling a personal thing about this. Your _sister_ of all things is the only one pushing for your life of all things."

"I understand." Is all she replied. "Please let my husband go, and take me instead." She asked. "I have been under these lamps too long. I am sure you know I am human again."

He groans, "I can't..." He says flatly and looks her in the eye. "Look at yourself from our perspective... what would you want?"

"What do you mean?" She asked not comprehending. "We can leave this world. You will never see him again. Just let him leave... please." She asked pleadingly.

He drums his finger tips together, "look at the view of the people from the camps..." He looks at her seriously. "They watched you fly over head... order their family members to be executed... now with a house with a man they view that should be dead," he watches her closely. "What do you think they'd want... put yourself in their shoes." Standing up he pulls a gun out of his thigh holster, he sets it on the table. "You saying that because your human I should use this and shoot you?" He puts his hands into his pockets trusting she won't grab for it to shoot him.

"No I am telling you this that I am human that is all." She went on. "Do you wish to shoot me? Is that what you really want? Oliver surrendered. He has given himself and all the war records over to you and I know you still have kryptonite, my sister warned me."

He presses his lips together tightly in thought, looking at her and then at the gun and at her again. "In all honesty... I really wish I could. Because I know the vote would be very similar for you as it was for your husband. Yes we have some," he holds up two fingers to show, "just a bit... maybe enough for 3 bullets."

"You don't need kryptonite to shoot me. I did tell you I am human now thanks to your red sun emitters and this lengthy questioning session." She accused. "Why cant you release me? I came in good faith, you got your answers and we will leave as soon as he is well enough."

"So you run away from punishment of the crimes committed?" He asks her and sits on the table with his arms folded across his chest.

"I suppose but we did sureender. It seems fair." She answered pourimng herself the rest of the water. "If you need your pound of flesh punish me infront of your people, but Oliver goes free. I will take mine and his. A show of good faith for leaving my husband alone. You have me. I am human now." She finished her water, and stood up. "Or you can let me go." She eyed him with the steely blue eyed look she tended to give Oliver. "Your choice."

He picks up the gun and pulls back the hammer and points it at her chest. Looking straight into her eyes, if she had her super hearing she'd notice his heart is beating very quickly. "Do you have any idea of how long..." He draws it out, "how very long I've wanted to put bullets into you?" His voice raising and his face going red in anger. "Do you!" He grips the gun tightly but his hand stays firm. "For years I get reports on what you did to my people! The executions and how you walked around without a care in the world to the lives you ended! The lives I was working day and night to find ways to rescue! To wipe that smug grin off _your_ face!" His fingers go white from gripping the gun so tightly.

She put her hand on the gun. "We have surrendered. If you want to punish me then do so. I do deserve it. But shooting me seems senseless."

He uses his thumb to lower the hammer, then puts the safety back on. Taking slow deep breaths, "you will spend the night in a cell here." He says firmly, "the council will make a decision by noon tomorrow on punishment. I can't risk you fleeing." had wanted to have her for a long time now and had them made for if and when she returned.

He opens the cell door and gestures for her to step inside, "I will inform the council of my findings, go over the notes from your husband... this is my own personal cell," he looks at her seriously. "I had this one set up under my own lock and key, why might you ask? Because of individuals like yourself," he holds up his index finger.

"I don't trust the people outside of this building when they find out that your here. They want justice, but I will not allow them to assault an unarmed, defenseless individual no matter how heinous the crimes." He stares at her seriously, "you will be punished accordingly by noon... not in the night by the victims you hurt or in the morning by the very same people I'm trying to keep in order." Schott pulls familiar looking cuffs.

"I came in good faith!" She growls. "You are not putting those on me."

"Yes you are... like it or not I knew it would never be easy to get you to come in... and then you offer yourself for your husband," he places the cuffs in front of her. "You need to answer for your crimes, I don't care that your husband took punishment for the both of you. The fact is, you both need to answer."

She folds her arms over her chest. "You are not cuffing me. I surrendered as did my husband. You got me just be nice about it. You don't need to cuff me General. If you abuse me I will fight. Be nice and I will bend to your demands."

General Schott drums his fingers on the table, "knowing you plan to flee... how do I know you will stay in your cell and await a punishment I know you don't want to stick around to hear about?" I know, but

"Await an execution you mean? Why can't you just let us leave? Let Oliver heal and we will never see you again!" She asked angrily, eyes flashing trying to build her powers back.

He slams his hands on the table and gets into her face. "If someone tortured your husband and then executed him in front of you, while you were powerless to do anything about it, would you not want justice!"

"Yes but if that same person gave themselves up because they felt guilt and remorse for their actions I would go easy on them. I have changed and so has my husband!" Her arms were still folded over her chest.

"Why do you think I haven't done anything other than make you powerless?" He looks her straight in the eye. His voice lowers, "I have not harmed a hair on your head, only subdued your powers in case you lashed out because forgive me for saying this... but you with powers terrifies me." He stands up straight and puts his hands onto his hips.

"So you deal with your fears. Quit punishing me when I am clearly not the same person. The old me would never have come here in the first place. Let us go Schott."

He points at the door, "you killed dozens... of their people, they want justice. I can't just let you leave with the promise of never returning! Those families deserve to see those that killed their loved ones put to justice!" He picks up the gun, takes the safety off and cocks the hammer. Then he pauses in recalling what one of the townspeople had mentioned to him and he looks at her with curiosity. "Weeks ago I was told there was another you that came here..."

"And she is long gone back to her proper Earth. Why? Why do you have to continue to push me? How long do you think I will take being cooperative around you? And stop aiming that gun at me!" She reaches for it again.

"Do you plan to stay in a cell under guard and await punishment or do I need to cuff you? _Or_ Should I have techs set up another gate for me to visit this other version of you and bring her here?" He asks her going red faced. "Either way your going into that cell and your going to stay the night!"

"Leave my twin out of this. You want to shoot me? I'm human thanks to your stupid red sun emitters! Shoot me now and get it over with!" She taunted him, now angry.

* * *

Oliver groans, "I think I have a bruise on my back... if I can recall... I think a rock was dropped onto it while I was down..." he lifts his shirt for her to check. A massive bruise the size of a football has appeared there.

Alex gets out the medicine and rubs it on his back. "You are badly beaten. This will take weeks to heal. And Kara probably has less then a day. She shouldn't have gone there."

His back goes rigid from the touch, but he stops the groan from the contact, "yeah... I'm not going to last on my own planet. I'm sorry I didn't make things right once I came into power... I let everyone down and because of it... everyone else wants me dead."

"Yes you need to leave, and now I do too because of my association to my sister and helping you both."

He lets his shoulders slump, "I'm sorry I put you into this position. I never wanted to compromise you," Oliver looks over his shoulder at her. "I don't even know if you have someone in your life now or anything."

"They won't rest until you are both dead. Now I am an accomplice. I don't. Or they would be in danger as well." She finished putting the medicine on his back. They hear noises outside. " Now what?" She ground out angrily.

He turns around and takes her hand, "I am truly sorry, I will find a way to make it up to you." He looks at her seriously.

"Sure."

His eyes go back and forth from the back of the house to the front, "I'll check it out."

She gets up and looks out a window only to have a person leap through it at her.

"I am not risking your life more than I already have-" he grabs the back of the person's shirt and throws him into a wall. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Oliver we are being attacked!" She cried grabbing a chair and hitting her assailant with it.

Oliver had two men come at him - one had a gun.

He spins around and his fingers twitch, "well this is really... really not fair." He wants to go to the closet to grab his bow. He shoots it off and missed Oliver as he ducked for cover in back of a wall in another room. He spied his quiver and arrows in that room.

Oliver comes back and immediately nails the man with the gun through the chest before seeing the other three round in on Alex. One pulls out a baton but gets an arrow through his forearm.

Alex managed to get one of the men off of her after getting hit with the arrow bolt, but the other stayed on her and she immediately swept his feet out from under him crashing down to the floor. He went unconscious. There were still 2 more people in the house. One with a bolt injury the other fine. Suddenly shots ring out and Alex ducks behind an upended table.

Oliver spins around and kneels to fire off two arrows, one makes its mark in a man's knee cap. The other took off for cover, he can hear the bullet chamber being slid back. "Give it up!" Oliver orders as he notices his left eye is seeing a lot less due to the swelling. Making a mental note to cut it open after this ordeal.

"Come out!" He shouts. Oliver gets up and advances but makes sure to stay low to the ground, the guy pops up behind the counter as Oliver knees the other guy in the forehead to knock him out and he tackles the gunman behind the counter.

"Are they all gone?" Alex asks getting up from her cover.

Oliver pins the guy onto the floor, arm behind his back tightly, ready to either dislocate it or break it. "Are there anymore coming?" He demands and the guy is squirming on the floor, red faced from the pain.

Alex looks around, "No that was the last. " The guy shook his head.

Oliver uses his free hand to punch the guy out, standing up he rolls his shoulders. "I'll tie them all up, you handled yourself pretty good back there," he smiles at her as he limps over to the kitchen and pulls out military rope and a pair of scissors.

"Military training. Now I am exhausted and you need rest too."

He nods, "you can rest, but I'm not setting them free till later. I'm not risking your life more than I need to," he ropes up two of them after checking sleeves and pant legs for anything they can use when they wake up. "You know... I hope my marriage with your sister will survive all of this... I know you probably hope it'll fail, which I understand," he looks up at her as two are bound in the living room and he goes to fetch the one she clubbed.

"I am going to sleep. Be careful with your injuries." She advised.

He drags the man over all bound into the living room, "thanks for your concern Dr. Danvers," he comments before walking into the bedroom. "For the time being, you may as well join me," he looks at her, "you won't let me sleep on the couch, we both know it and I'm not risking you to be possibly attacked. And I promise I won't bite," he lies on top of the sheets, finding it too hot under them so she

"I will sleep on the couch."

Oliver gets up at 6 the next morning and goes into the bathroom to cut into his eye lid, letting out the excess blood so he can see properly. He then goes into the kitchen to see Alex is still asleep and starts making his last breakfast. The men are groaning, gagged on the floor but he ignores them. Before she knows it the smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast and biscuits are wafting through the air. Of course his plan is over half goes to his wife and her appetite. Sitting down at the table he eats with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast? Wow looks good!" She immediately sees his eye. "Let me see your eye."

She examines it after he finished on the stove. " I need to pour medicine on it, and patch it. You okay with that?"

Oliver looks at her quizzically, "it'll be okay... but if you insist then I suppose," he sighs and sets the burners to low. "Once I'm finished eating I'll get my uniform on, I need to go and see Kara. Being that she isn't back yet has me worried." He picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite before sitting down for her, "I'm a little surprised you are caring for my well being so much," he comments quietly.

"I am a doctor. And Kara asked me to. You can't go to the rebel headquarters unless you want to be shot on site. I will have to go and see what is going on. Thank you for breakfast. I am a terrible cook."

She medicated the eye and patched it. "You are going to have to leave to the other Earth soon. I suggest packing a bag for you and the wife. I believe _Kara_ started packing already. You just need to finish it for her. I too need to pack a bag. I will stop by my house before to grab it and then see about springing Kara. You stay here "

Oliver sighs and nods, "okay... and you're welcome. You have to learn when living with a super how to cook." He eats the last of his food and pulls on his suit and starts packing. "Wait," he looks up at her, "I was shot for my crimes, why would I be shot on sight?"

"They still want you dead. I have a feeling the same goes with my wayward sister. The sooner I get there to grab her the better. Be prepared to leave quickly when I get back." She headed out quickly.

* * *

Lots of fun for the Queens and Alex eh? By that I mean headaches and ouches. What did you think? Did you enjoy it? What do you see for their future?

POLL: Who wants to see KaraMel at the end of the story?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	3. Exit Earth 38

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

General Schott is on his fourth coffee and groans, "okay... I will pass this all over to council," he sighs. Standing up he stacks the documents and looks at the time. "We will have a decision before the end of the week on what will happen with you for your crimes."

"Am I free to go for now? We have been at it all night and I am tired!"

He steps over to the door and switches off the emitters, "yes, you may go home now and we will summon you when the council has reached a decision." He looks at her seriously.

She fights the urge to smirk knowing she won't be around. As soon as he says she can leave, she bolts out of there. Doesn't wait for an escort and tears out of the headquarters. She was in dire need of food and felt on verge of collapse when she nearly ran over her sister!

"Kara! You are okay! How did you get free?"

Oliver drags each of the men outside before setting them free; the ones that are hurt immediately go to the nearest doctor. He slings his bow over his shoulder with the device in hand and waits patiently. A bag sitting at his feet of all the left over's for his wife to eat as soon as she is able to.

"They let me go to have me come back and stand trial. Alex we have to get out of here now!"

Alex helps Kara to her car. Fortunately she was able to get one when cars freed up after the war. She quickly drove her back to their house.

As soon as she pulled up- She helped Kara out of the car. "Red Sun emitters..." She gasped realizing she had become more sick then she thought. Alex pulled her up and grabbed an arm over her shoulder and hauled the pained Kryptonian into the house.

"She's had the red sun emitters on her too long. Very sick." She told Oliver as she came through the door.

Oliver brings a chair over for her and pulls out the left over's, "eat, it's still hot."

"No... too sick. Just want to sleep..." She starts to sway off the chair.

He looks at Alex, "I'll carry her, we need to go, now," he scoops her up into his arms. "Rest now sweetie, you'll be fine," he kisses the top of her head.

Alex nods and grabs their bags. She has all the bags including her own. "Ready."

Oliver grabs up the bag of left over's and carries Kara out the front door. Once out he kneels down and sets her legs down onto his thigh before reaching into his pocket to pull the device out. Clicking the button they watch the portal open, he pockets it before scooping up her legs. He looks at Alex, "ladies first."

Alex steps through cautiously. She watched as he came through next. "Where did you program it for?" She asked looking around.

They don't appear in the DEO, instead they're just outside the bar, "this is an alien bar, this is where we first met her twin and yours."

"Oliver we have to get somewhere else fast. We are too close to the DEO. I would suggest another country."

Oliver looks at his sleeping wife in his arms, "okay, we need to get transportation," he says and looks around. "Let's get to the outskirts, fewer cameras there."

"Kara told me she was worried about capture. Why don't we get into an empty room so we can re-group and she can get some sleep."

He wets his lips and listens to things in the distance and smiles, "the docks... we can get on a ship, lead lined, it'll be more difficult for them to track us there. We'll stow away, okay?" He starts in the direction.

She nods. "Lead the way. Can you continue to carry her in the shape you are in?"

Oliver looks over at her and sighs, "I'll have to, you can't carry her." They walk for a couple of blocks before getting to the ship yard and he spots a cargo ship loading up. His eyes skim over the place and over to the containers, the log books, calculating their time. Looking at Alex, "I'll get you both into a container, I'll get a uniform and disguise myself. I'll come back after the ship has set off."

"And did you forget that her twin can easily pick up her heart beat? We are way too close to the DEO! " Alex lamented. Rolling his eyes, "lead lined she can't see into it, please, we need to get moving." He walks over to the containers and once he's sure they're not spotted he sets Kara down and their bags. He hands his flashlight to her, "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." She watches Kara. She starts to stir. "No-no Kara go back to sleep!" Alex tries to calm her.

"Where are we?" She asks sleepily.

"You don't want to know." Alex told her honestly.

He closes the unit before scurrying off to find a building, and lockers, he gets a uniform on and notices he's dripping in sweat. Cursing under his breath and wishing he'd taken more pain killers he finds the man in charge and watches him set the log book down for a cup of coffee. Oliver picks it up quickly and sets to work, eyes darting around the contents and makes sure to mark the container the girls are in.

He sets the binder down in time for the boss to turn and pick it up, giving orders on what he sees. Oliver gets on the ship and after some time goes by watches it get picked up and set on a lower level. Wiping the sweat off his face he goes inside of the ship and finds some snacks and drinks, and judging by the smell, crap coffee. But he grabs a handful of water bottles before he makes his way back to the container carefully while wishing he could jump into the water to cool himself off.

Feeling like he's radiating heat, he knocks on the door, "it's me," he gives a heads up before opening the door and feeling the ship move.  
Since she was now awake, and had nothing else better to do, Kara ate the leftovers from breakfast.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

Oliver sat down and stopped himself from making any noises of pain when his back touched the container wall. Having forgotten his bruise for a moment, resting his head back and wiping the sweat from his face he looked at her. "The log says B.C., Canada. Judging by the map it looks like the mountains."

Kara finished the leftovers. Looking for more food. "Well that should keep us off the radar of the DEO." Alex agreed.

He rolls the bottles of water to them, "drink up, looks like it'll be a hot one, I'm going to see if I can leave the door open. I'll have to stay outside for periods of time to make sure no one notices."

"Here is more food Kara." Alex handed her the packaged food that Oliver stole.

"I can feel my strength coming back." Kara told her excited.

"That's good but don't use it- you will get us caught." Alex advised.

"We are below decks in a storage container, lead lined so your twin doesn't find you." She informed her.

Kara stopped mid eating. "Why are we so close to the DEO?" She looked at Oliver for an answer.

Oliver rests his forearms onto his knees, "I'm sorry but I'm not a tech, I set us up outside the bar we found your twins," he closes his eyes for a moment before turning his head to them. "How're you both feeling?"

"I am feeling much better. I am so sorry I was near unconscious for so long dear." She hugged him and he noticed she had to be careful again.  
"I am fine too. You did a great job getting us away. Thank you."  
Alex told him, patting him on the shoulder gently.

"I brought my kit so I can change bandages for you, and I loaded up on pain killers at their infirmary before I left." She had a gleam in her eye. "Would you like some? We can take turns watching at the door."

Oliver hugs his wife in return, he smiles at the strength of her and he lets out a deep breath. "You're both safe, that's all I can ask for," he said quietly and looked at Alex and smiled. "You are an amazing doctor, it won't be hard for you to find work here."

"I have slept the longest I will take first watch." Kara volunteered.

"So let this amazing doctor help you. Lie down and I will tend you." Alex smirked.

He groans and relented, "okay... I'm really not that bad," he comments.

Kara stepped out of the container and stood watch. She looked down at herself, She was still in her leathers. She knelt down by the container moving her cape away.

"Kara's right they do get in the way allot..." She mumbled to herself.

Lying down and taking deep breaths as he lied flat, " there's really no need, I'm fine," he assures her, wiping at his forehead to see the sweat. "Do I have a fever or something? I don't normally sweat this much."

She checks his temp "Yes you overworked yourself. Take two of these." She opened a fresh bottle of water for him.

He groans and looks up at her, "don't tell Kara, I don't want her to worry about me." He takes the medicine and chugs down the water. "She's seen me at my weakest... I don't want her to see me like that again."

"She knows you're hurt Oliver. She came to get me. She is not stupid - She's actually very smart. Don't let the blonde hair fool you!" She chuckled. "She knew you needed medical attention. I will keep some of your condition between us. Okay? You carried her with bruises and contusions. You are expected to have a fever."  
"Yes please... and we aren't totally out of the woods," he sat up. "The world killers are still at large... and they could come for us," he looked at her seriously. "They... well one put her twin into a coma after one  
fight."

"I heard a lot about them in the short time I was at the DEO. I know Reign seems to be the worst. My sister and I have a lot of mending to do but I don't wish harm on her anymore and I sure as hell don't want her meeting up with Reign."

Oliver places his index finger to his lips, making sure she knows to stay silent. He pulls the packet out of his back pocket, opening it for her to see the bright green before putting it back. "It's for in case they do come after us, do not tell her," he points to the door. "This is to protect her, only to protect. She is not to find out, got it?"

"Is it encased in lead so it won't affect her like mine is?" She pulls out 3 syringes of liquid kryptonite nestled in a lead box. She quickly puts them back. "I too thought of the world killers."

His eyes nearly bulge, "yes of course... otherwise she would have..." He closes his eyes and rubs at them. "Thank you... she lost it when she learned I had a stash and I can't afford anymore bumps," he runs his hand through his locks and let's out a deep breath.

"You know every time we're intimate together... I see the other Kara with the scar... and I can't," he feels his eyes grow moist. "I remember her glowing red eyes and the threats to dismember me and I... I can't," he looks at her. "I get memories of the hallucinations Alex, of your twin... her and the other Kara dying over and over. Each as vivid as the last and every time I'm thinking I'm recovering... she's not getting her husband back," he says it simply as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"It will take time. You need to let her know you see her Sorceress twin when you look at her, so she will understand. Again she knows more than you think."

Kara peaks in. "I really need to change. I have regular clothes packed. Alex, can you watch while I quickly change? I stand out in this."

Alex nodded and stepped out for her to change.

She looked at her husband. "Thank you for taking care of me back there. I know it was hard on you hauling my ass around."

Oliver wipes at his eyes and nods, "I'll always do my best to take care of you," he smiled at her.

She yanked off her top to put on a button up blouse. She then rummaged through her luggage and found some jeans that were purchased by J'onn. She slipped them on after discarding the leather pants. She put them away in her luggage. "There now at least I don't stand out. "  
"And I appreciate you wanting to protect me." She crawls over to kiss him. "Thank you for everything dear."

Oliver watched her and smiled, "how did I get lucky to land someone as beautiful as you?" He returned the kiss, "I will always do my best to protect you, even though you are stronger and I'm human, I will always protect you."

"We will protect each other. Stronger Together remember?" She smirks.

He nods, "and your sister is a bad ass by the way," he cups her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I haven't been up to par with you for the last several days. Every time we get intimate I see Sorceress Kara instead of you and remember her threats... I... I don't know how to get past it yet. But I hope to be the husband you deserve again."

She placed one hand on the side of his face lovingly. "Don't worry dear. I completely understand, I am sorry we share the same face. You went through a lot. And I feel I failed you by not killing her. I should have... I just couldn't since my twin changed me."

He kisses the inside of her palm, "considering the fact that she was taunting me that she was going to kill you. And she was going to do it slowly in front of me and didn't... and you saved her? No, I'm happy you didn't kill her because she didn't kill you in the end. Both of you became good thanks to the help of your twin on this Earth. And I am so proud of the woman you've become," he pulls her to himself and kisses her deeply.

"Thank you sweetie. I love you very much."

Oliver smiles at her, "you need more rest, I'll call Alex back in here and I'll get more food," he stood up slowly and pulled the uniform back on to fit in.

"No really I don't I am fine."

She gets up but cannot stand to her full height and heads back to the entrance. "Thanks Alex I got it." She walked back out feeling much more comfortable in her jeans and blouse.

Alex stepped back in and laid back down. "I hope we are both wrong about the World Killers coming after Kara." She whispered to him.

Oliver sits back down and scratches the back of his head, "you and me both. But I've got a bad feeling about them," he looks down at her. "We have no IDs, the currency here is different from our own world, we need a place we can call home and so much more," he rubbed his face tiredly. So much on his mind to work out yet.

"Well we both have skills. We will find work. That won't be a problem. The problem is my sister." She whispers. "Because if the World Killers don't get her- the DEO eventually will. They will pick up on her Kryptonian signature no two ways about it. Her idea of being in another country is flawed and she knows it. The reason she left is because she knew you were both doomed there on our world."

Oliver chooses to lie down as well next to her, groaning at his muscles as he tried to get comfortable. "Not if we keep her under the radar, they're used to aliens in National City... they're not looking in Canada," he looked at her. "We need a place in the woods and to find a way to mask her signature... can something be made to be put on the tree tops?"

"The only thing I know is lead. That stops their vision and I know the DEO has lead walls to protect Supergirl from being detected. Lead is what we need. If we keep her in lead may be she has a chance of not being detected."

He places his hands onto his chest, "so we need a place in the woods, I need a job and to buy a lot of lead... hmmm" he stretches his arms above his head and tucks them under his head. "Hmmm... how do I fix this," he starts staring at the ceiling.

"First of all where are you going to find any lead to make something out of? I think you would have to go to a military store and order it. No matter what, you would get put on some government list!" Alex spoke too loud, and Kara peeked in.

"I have heard everything. I can steal the lead when we find it. Don't worry. I am already very aware of the danger I am in." She smiled bravely. "Thank you for caring. It means a lot to me."

Oliver looked up at her, "I'm always thinking about you... and now I'll be thinking about your sister because I got her into this mess by getting beat up." He rubbed the back of his head, "I'll come up with something... need to come up with a signal that'll stop them from picking up on your signature on the property."

"As soon as you can find the lead I will get it. Don't worry dear. We can't do anything until we get to our destination. And the World Killers can't see through lead just like a normal Kryptonian."

"I chose to come Oliver. They would have lynched me too." Alex told him. "We all three need to watch out for each other." She smiled grabbing Kara's hand and Oliver's. Kara nodded.

"Stronger Together."

He raised his eye brow at her but smiled and gives her hand a light squeeze. "If I knew technology better like Winn," he looked up at his wife. "Anyways... Alex you should get some rest," he sat up and pulls a large sweater of his out and handed it to her. "A pillow."

"Thank you." She takes It, lays her head down and falls asleep.

"I will continue to watch. You get rest Oliver. You need it." Kara told him quickly stepping in to give him a quick kiss, then stepped back out.

He pulls a shirt out for his own head and drifted off quickly, not realizing how much he'd tuckered himself out.

* * *

A few days go by, time to heal, time to rest. Only a handful of times did they have to close the door due to others being in the storage hold. It was amazing to the three that they got away with it so easily. So after about the third day they felt the ship stop.

"Okay so do we just get loaded off the way we got loaded in?" Alex asked curiously.

Kara back to being on watch decided it was time to shut the door. She did after climbing in with them.

Oliver sighs, "yes... but I need to be out there to stop the wrong people from opening the door. We don't want to get arrested," he walked to the door in his uniform. "After this we need to look for employment and a place to stay," he looked over his shoulder at them. "Alex and I can look at the local ads and Kara can look for a place that's isolated," he stepped through the doorway and gave them a smile of reassurance.

Alex looked at Kara. "It looks like the three of us are going to be a family." She eyed Kara for any resistance to that. Kara nodded. "Are you okay with the three of us living together as a unit?" She asked her sister concerned. After all they did have a mortal fight.

"I am fine with it Alex. How are you feeling about it?"

"I am fine too." Alex replied quickly.

"Okay then. We are both fine." She replied satisfied. It suddenly became awkwardly silent between the sisters. They both sat in the container waiting for Oliver to clear them to be moved out.

Oliver had some work to do, once they docked he had to take a moment to take in the sights. The mountains, the amount of nature, it wasn't busy like National City nor built up like it but it was bigger than their area on Earth X. He waited off ship with a map in his other back pocket of the place.

Not wanting to wander around with no clue and draw attention by asking where everything is. Watching the unit get lowered he walks up, waving to the other's that he'd handle it. Acting quickly he makes sure no one is looking when getting them out and ditches his disguise.

Making their way into town he spots a government building with ads on housing and spots a newspaper sitting on a rack. He opens it to look through the job ads while handing the housing ad to the girls. "Construction... logging... think I'd do better with construction," he comments and continues skimming.

"What else do you see?" Alex asked.

"You may be able to get a job without ID, but I won't. The medical field is quite extensive in background checks Oliver."

He chuckles, "I'm not doing over half of these... dog walker... Pokémon Go walker... roofing... weaving baskets for the elderly... gardening for the new seniors home... a new coach is needed for hockey... anything in the ads for housing?"

"I am going to end up a maid I am sure of it!" Alex groaned. Kara smirked but stayed quiet.

His eyes catch something on a community page, "their local doctor is on maternity leave..." he looks at Alex, "wouldn't hurt to offer your services until they get a replacement. And maybe if they see your skill set they'll hire you on full time..." he looks again, "we're in a small community here. Not a city."

"Still the normal protocol is Proper ID. We have none."

"Very true." Kara agreed folding her arms over her chest. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "We have no ID and no place to stay." She stated the obvious.

"If we keep standing around looking like we don't belong we are in trouble." Alex agreed with her smart alec sister.

Oliver ponders this, "Hmmm," he folds up the paper and glanced around before looking at the map of the town. "We need to get forgeries," he said simply and saw a coffee computer shop. "We need a computer," he indicated and started off for it.

Alex and Kara looked at each other then followed behind him.

Once inside he finds that several computers aren't in use, mostly quiet at this early in the morning it seems. He slid behind one and started clicking, finding an internet search engine he looked up the kind of IDs needed for where they were, what they look like, and saw PDF versions and forums talking about them. Skimming through a few pages he found what they needed.

The two women stood over him. "Do you have a criminal life I am not aware of?" His wife learned over and purred in his ear quietly. Alex smirked at that.

"What are our fake names going to be?" She whispered even quieter, her lips tickled his inner ear.

He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand at her purring, "uhhh I was just looking... " Oliver shudders and feels his heart start hammering in his chest. "Ummm I hadn't gotten that far..." he clicks on a few things and gets a kijiji ad for a local person who does fishing licenses as well as sci-fi ID tags. He tries to keep his composure, "okay... I've got a solution."

"I will most likely be a maid sadly until I can make sure my ID checks out. And Kara has no clue what is safe for her to do. You will not be working." Alex told her, "Not safe." She nodded accordingly.

Oliver finds the contact info and gets a number and address, he found a notepad and jots it down before erasing the history he'd done on there. "Okay, let's go," once outside he looked at his wife, "calling me a criminal now?" He gives her a nudge.

"Did you make IDs?" Alex asked quizzically.

"No you got info on someone who can make them didn't you?" Kara stated, hands on hips. "We are going to have illegal IDs?" She spoke quietly, but heavily concerned.

"Oliver we will go to jail if caught with illegal IDs." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Then we will have no choice but to call the DEO." She told him honestly.

Oliver sighs, "yes... we don't have the hard plastic material at our disposal nor a printer for that kind of job. It'll look too suspicious," he put his hands into his pockets. "The guy is a nerd like Winn which will hopefully help us out... let me go in and do the talking, okay?"

"I don't want to be contained!" Kara actually groaned.

He places a hand onto each of their shoulders, "have I given any reason to not trust me thus far?"

"No but my plan of not living by the DEO was clearly not thought through!" Kara moaned thoroughly upset that her idea was not working.

"In the meantime we have to get you in lead soon to hide you from any signature registers - and you know Winn is looking for Kryptonian signatures." Alex informed them all.

Oliver used the map and finds the guy's apartment and rings the buzzer. "I'll go in by myself first, if it goes badly you two run, got it?" He looked at them seriously.

"How is it going to go badly?" Alex asked worried.

"And why would it?" Kara questioned.

"This is a bad idea..." Alex mumbled.

"Sweetie if you get arrested I will have to get you out. That will expose the non human in me." Kara pulled him back.

"Why don't we just be illegal alien migrant workers? I'm sure they have them here. Kara can get us enough money to start to stay in a hotel. Then once we get jobs we can pay for everything in cash."

Oliver heard a voice come up, "I'm looking for some ID badges for a show," he heard the door buzz and opened it. "My hope is that this nerd can help us, he could call the cops as soon as he knows who and why we're here." He looked at them. "But we have no other choice if we need IDs to get by, anything else would look more suspicious to an employer." Oliver touched Kara's face, "all will be fine."

"Great..." Alex mumbled to herself.

He steps into the building and went upstairs out of sight. He's gone for 17 minutes before he comes down the stairs looking as though he's just barely keeping his cool and opens the door, "ladies... brace yourselves," he holds the door open.

He leads them up the stairs and to the second floor end unit, all is very quiet and he knocks. The door swings open and a skinny guy in glasses, messy dark hair, and Star Trek pajamas greets them excitedly.

"Come- come- come!" He ushers them in and he looks like a kid hyped up on red bull, monster and who knows what else. The walls are decorated in posters from Stargate, Sliders, Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor Who, Xena, X- Men and figurines line shelves in protective cases, with a Gryffindor four poster themed bed. Swords, daggers, shield of arms, light sabours, replica guns mounted on top of shelving unites. And clearly they saw a Supergirl poster on the wall...

"Welcome! Welcome please! You're more than welcome to be here, your man here," he slaps his hands onto Oliver's shoulders. "Told me what you need and proved very easily how you came to be here!" He pats his jacket pocket for the device. "I-I know you're not aliens but still! To meet others from another Earth!" His eyes go wide and Oliver gives a thumbs up to the ladies

The guy hurries over to Kara, "Wow! You really _are_ her twin!" He nearly put his hands onto her face to examine her closer but gets fearful as Oliver had warned him about touching. He walks to Alex, "after he left I looked up footage and sure enough you're in them! I feel like I just got the ripped uncut new Star Wars movie before it reaches theaters!"

He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. "What can you tell me about your Earth!" He asked as he goes to his computer to start making the template for IDs.

Oliver rubs his eyes before walking backwards, "I'll be right back, please work with one of the girls first." He says and nearly walks into the door frame in a panic, Kara had noticed his heart rate had picked up and he takes off to the stairwell to hold onto the railing.

Grateful no one else is using it and closes his eyes shut tight while gripping the railing enough to turn his knuckles white. Taking deep breaths he opens his eyes and looks straight ahead, only all he sees is what he had in the dungeon. A false memory playing out, he feels sweat build up along his hair line and his face starts turning red. No longer presently in the stairwell, his mind is fully immersed in the memories.

Kara steps up to him and rubs his back. "Are you okay Oliver? I know you are having another flash back. I am sorry." She cups his face and turns it to her.

He faintly hears her but his mind is in the memory. Feeling as vivid as it did when he first experienced it, tears well up in his eyes and his chest starts heaving while his arms tremble and legs start to buckle. He bends his head down and lets out shaky breaths through clenched teeth. "I didn't fail... I didn't fail..." he mutters quietly.

"No you didn't. I got you out of there and we are on 38 again." She kneels down next to him, hugging him tightly. She gently rubs his back over the bandages.

He took some deep breaths and slowly his vision cleared for him to be back in the present. Relaxing in her arms he hugged her in return, "I'm sorry... 3 days without accident... I hate feeling so weak when it happens!" He said feeling frustrated.

"It's okay. I am here for you. You know the doctor said it will take time for your mind to work it all out." She helped him back up.

Oliver looks at her and nods, "I'm getting them less... thank you," he gives her a small smile before giving her a kiss. "I wouldn't be able to get through it all without you."

Inside the apartment the guy has taken a photo of Alex and is putting it to the computer. "So... what name do you want ma'am?" He looked up at her curiously.

"We hadn't thought of that yet." She looked at Oliver and Kara. "What are our names?"

Stepping up he rubbed the back of his head, "what names are taken in town so we don't copy anyone here," Oliver advises.

The guy types away, "okay still have hundreds of options," he rubs his hands together excitedly. "Alice... Rose... Lilly... no you don't look like a Lilly," he giggled to himself. "Amanda?" He suggests and looks up. "We need names and backgrounds, you know... basics!"

"Amanda Sawyer." Alex told him. "I am American living here in Canada. We are all three Americans."

He typed it in, "please write your signature here, in Canada we have the signature stand out from the card. Not engraved," he passed her a piece of paper with a pen. "What's your field of study? I can look up a school and whip something together."

"I am a doctor. I am also a scientist. I plan on getting a simple job as a medic probably for your local fire department."

"Of...? Sorry there's so many fields of doctors," he comments and enters in where they were born in the states by picking out spots on the map. Being careful about current occupants and everything. He starts typing away, "this is exciting! Sorry I'm going to be really technical about these things to make sure no red flags go off... we'll be here for a while," he grabbed a string of licorish and starts eating while typing.

"I was in the military on my Earth."

He jumped. "Seriously? Geez you guys are anything but boring!" Multiple windows are open on his screen as he moves lightning fast, "signature?" He holds out his hand ready to scan it into place.

"What do you want to call yourself Oliver?" Kara asked him.

She gives it to him. Almost signing Alex instead of Amanda.

Scratching his chin, "Dean... Winchester?" Thinking of one of his old favourite gun brands.

Kara gave him a look. "No." She declared, frowning showing her distinct crinckled brow of displeasure.

Oliver looked at her, "okay... what would you like?" Feeling nervous suddenly.

"For one, you don't look like a Dean, and for two- just yuk!"

He bursts out laughing, "okay... what do you think I should be named?"

"How about Stephen something?"

"Who is a common first name friend you know?"

"I mean Alex used a last name of a friend she knew. Really weird Kara told me she was friends with that same person here too."

"Stephen What? Collins? York? Grant? Stephen Cane?"

"Collins then," he decides and pulls her to him.

"Stephen Collins it is." She lightly hugs him. "Now who am I? I am really not supposed to be here." She bit her lower lip concerned.

"How about... Melissa?" He suggests and kisses the top of her head.

"Rao _no_! Melissa? No for one it isn't me, and for two it is too long! There is no name for me." She shakes her head.

Oliver laughs at her and offers "Jade!"

"I can't have an ID. Who is Jade?"

"I dono, short and sassy name," Oliver smiles at her.

"It sounds like a stripper Stephen." Her brow crinckled in displeasure again.

Looking at Alex, "help me," he almost begged.

She walked over to Kara and whispered, "Kara could be too you know." She smirked, "Quite the sexy name you have..."

"Are you calling me a stripper!" The alien protested almost too loudly.

"No! Not at all- just we need a name for you. Pick something!" Alex backed up her words.

"I don't know what to pick Amanda..." Kara admitted honestly, becoming frustrated.

Oliver turned her to look at him, "okay, I'll work with him on my own stuff and you two can talk in the hallway over names and stuff, okay?" He offered, holding her face in his hands and giving her a passionate kiss. "Everything will be okay," he whispered and looked into her dark blue eyes,  
still with the crinkled brows.

"Maybe for you. I am in danger all the time due to my physiology. Face it Oliver, unless I am under lead my entire time here, someone I don't want to come in contact with- will pick up on my signature. Which will be bad for me." She told him quietly in his ear.

A thought jumps into his mind, "wait..." he looks at the nerd, "I need your help with something else... and I have no idea how I'll repay you but I will find a way." He kneels down in front of the guy and wrote up something, doodles and gets the nerd kid excited. He started looking things up on the computer and within ten minutes gives Oliver a thumbs up.

"I'll have my pal work on it straight away," he told Oliver. He walked back to his wife grinning like an idiot. "I don't know how, but you're going to love me even more for this idea, but for now we need to get you into a lead lined room and he has one picked out for you," he winked.

"What did you do Oliver?" Kara asked suspicious.

Oliver shakes his head, "have I lead you astray yet?" He places his forehead onto hers.

"No but don't go asking people for stuff that is going to single me out. Lead lined rooms aren't normal and he knows about Supergirl. I am sure you saw her smiling face on his wall- my twin the Girl Scout."

He gives her a light kiss and whispers, "I told him you're paranoid about the government watching you and that you're under the impression lead will stop them," he smiled at her while rubbing his hands up and down her biceps.

Her frown was apparent as both brows now crinkled. "So you made me sound crazy? Not a good option. I don't like any of this Stephen." She told him raising her voice at 'Stephen'.

Alex finished up her I'D. "Stephen you are up."

He groaned and turned around to see the guy happily holding up the camera to take his photo. Oliver goes over the same questions with the guy,

former military wanting to go into construction or at least something that'll keep him going physically.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked

"I don't have a name I don't exist here. This isn't going to work. You two can walk around with assumed names and have jobs. I can't even walk around." Kara hissed starting to leave.

Trying to hold her back she nodded understanding. "We won't make you one okay? You don't have to work and you can stay home."

Kara shrugged her off. "Yeah prisoner in my own house. I don't think so Amanda."

She followed her out of the room. "You won't always be. We will work something out."

Kara looked at her Sister very doubtful.

"Stephen, how's it going? We need to finish with you and leave soon." Alex told him point blank, still trying to hold her sister's arm. She had a thought. "How are we paying for these IDs anyway?"

The man's printer spits out Amanda's ID and he fixes it up with the proper hologram stickers and then prints off Stephen's. "He and I have that worked out already," the guy says all giddy. "And the thing for the misses will be here tomorrow."

Oliver nods and takes his ID from the guy, "okay... employment and a place to stay," he mutters and rolls his shoulders.

"Well... a place to stay will be expensive for anyone... especially in your condition," the guy drums his fingers on his chin and then snaps his fingers. "There's an abandoned house in the woods!" He starts typing away on the computer. "The prior owners didn't get on with the times of technology and were hermits... kids have used it for parties and set it up with solar powered lights and stuff. But there hasn't been a posting in months and a lot left for school so you could go there and check it out," he showed images of the place on the screen.

"Great. How far is it from here?" Alex asked giving up and watching Kara go back down the stairs. She eyed Oliver knowing their alien partner was restless.

He types away and pulls up a map, "I'm sure you can navigate yourself from this map," he hands it out. "We'll be in touch," he grinned.

Taking the piece of paper Oliver walks over to Alex and follows her. "I know," he sighs sadly as he looks at her.

"Is it far from here ?" She asked concerned. "We can probably get her to fly us." She whispered close to his ear.

They watched as Kara walked out of the apartment. "If we want a ride we should catch up to her don't you think?" Alex asked him quickly.

Oliver runs up to her and places a hand onto her shoulder, "can we talk?" He asks Kara. "I'm doing the best that I can and we've got a place to check out. Things will get easier," he says.

She looks at him, pausing. She left the apartment and stood outside. She saw a nearby tree and leaned against it. "Talk."

Alex walked up to Oliver. "I'll just hang out," she said sitting on the grass.

"I'll make sure of it that you can be out with us? Okay? I promise," he watches her closely, "we'll find a way to disguise you, maybe like a punk rocker or something but you will be fine with what I came up with to protect you."

"Oliver, "she rolled her eyes, folded her arms over her chest and stood firm. "It is not what I look like on the outside that will matter. World Killers will pick up my Kryptonian physiology and so will the DEO. I told you, this is my fault! I didn't think this through when I picked this Earth. I thought we could hide. You two can- I can't! I may have super powers but I can't transform myself! I am _me_!"

Alex watched the couple argue. She knew it was a deep rooted fear Kara had of getting caught. That is how her family ended up with her. She was rescued from a Nazi lab as a young teen.

When her family found out about her, one of the doctors that worked closely with her mother smuggled her out. She had many a panic attack that she had to help Kara thru for years. Then the Nazis caught her again. That's when Oliver rescued her.

"Umm Stephen we should get going." Alex looked around the neighbourhood.

Oliver sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "the World Killers aren't hunting for your twin, yet and so they have no reason to be out looking for another one of her. Right now that is our advantage," he looks at Alex and nods. "Okay..." he starts to navigate them out of the neighbourhood and into the woods.

* * *

What do you think? Do you like where it is going? What has been going on? Let us know!

Do not forget to vote for if you would like KaraMel to happen or not, I have 1 for and 1 against. Have your friends come in and cast a vote!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	4. Ambush

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Taking them in deep. It takes them 20 minutes but they find it and a lake with a stream out front of the place. The house is a large one and isn't in bad shape. A large front deck, once inside it is pretty simple but whomever was there for parties thankfully didn't leave a huge mess. An obvious kitchen area has been set up with a small fridge and a shower stall is set up with two bedrooms and a small eating area. Oliver goes outside to figure out how the electricity would be working there while the girls look around.

"This seems decent enough, and the rent is free so I would call it a win." She carried her bag into a smaller room and stretched out on the bed. Not a really comfortable mattress but passable." She told her checking out her bed.

Kara walked over to the living room area and sat on the couch there.

After five minutes he comes back in, "someone was smart and made use of the water current, using it to make electricity and..." he smiles at Alex. "Are you sure you want to lie on that bed?"

"Why? You have something better in mind?"

He can't stop smiling, "you won't find me on a bed where I dono how many youth have made love," he chuckles to himself before walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll go out as soon as I can to get a job to help support us, food on the table... a table... fresh mattress, and all the other good stuff," he kisses her cheek.

"Well it's a place to sleep for now. And I am not lying on the floor." Alex told him still stretching out.

"I agree. For now a bed is a bed. And I am tired." Kara told him.

"Where will you work Oliver? I am worried for you." She put her hand over his. "You have attacks still. What will you do if they hit while you are working?"

He closes his eyes, purses his lips and thinks about it, "I will risk it for you, we need money... we all need food and basic necessities." He opens his eyes and holds her flush against him, "I'll try for the construction work and then I'll try for... hockey coach? I dono, but I've got to try, you've got quite the metabolism," he hugs her tightly.

"I won't be doing much. I will cut back. I cannot fly, I cannot use my powers. If I don't do either, I won't burn as much and won't eat as much." She looks at him sadly. "I don't want to be human, but if it keeps us from getting caught I will. And I guess I will plan on staying in lead in the future." She looked down miserably.

He turns her around to face him and places his hand under her chin. Encouraging her to lift her head to look at him, "I will make it all right... we've gotten this far, haven't we?" He smiles at her. "You and Alex relax for a while, I'll go out and see what more I can do and I promise you'll fly again," he kisses her deeply and with love before pulling away slowly.

She grabs him and hugs him tightly. "I love you I just think we made a terrible mistake, on my suggestion I realize I have caused us _more_ trouble than where we were. You two can start a life here. Oliver I may as well be dead." She buried her head into his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around her back and hugs her tightly, "if I'd stayed there I would have been dead. Yes you gave a challenge but I don't mind one, honestly it's keeping me thinking and working out solutions over just tiling farming fields." He kisses the top of her head, "I'm not leaving you for your sister," he tries to tease her to try and get her to lighten up.

"Alex can eventually start over. Like I said you are both human. I will stay indoors but I am going to need to be in the sun a few hours a day. Just to stay healthy."

Oliver gives her another squeeze, "I will make things right, okay?" He kisses her forehead and steps away. "I'll be back as soon as I can, no taking off to steal money. I'll earn it," he turns and steps away while scratching at his chin.

She walks into the other room and lies down on the bed. Soon she is asleep.

Oliver comes back six hours later, looking a little bushed but carrying with him a couple of bags of food. He sets the bags down onto the table before rubbing his eyes. "Food is here!" He calls out opening up two containers of rotisserie chicken, a large container of seasoned French fries and one medium of macaroni with a bottle of water each.

"I'm doing work for the kid... he asked me to train him in self defence. And I met up with the construction boss, helped him unload a truck load of supplies. I start working with him under the table tomorrow morning. He gave me a $20 for my troubles... oh got shampoo," he wasn't sure but thought the ladies would like to freshen up as much as he does. He packed toothbrushes and toothpaste, soap and other things but forgot the shampoo.

They all sat down to a meal.

It's been a few weeks since their new lives have started. The nerd got Kara a special chain mail made of lead that she could wear under her clothes. Thankfully it wasn't uncomfortable. Alex got a job as a care giver, Oliver keeps trying to set her up with a co-worker. Buying a flip phone for himself in case the boss called him in early and a small TV for Kara. He didn't want her bored into insanity.

As soon as he'd made enough he bought them a fresh queen size mattress and sheets. Trying to make life as comfy as possible. A garden to the side of the house with produce, Kara and Oliver both still with the phobia of the shower use the lake for baths.

Oliver has just gotten home in the early evening with steaks and burger meat. Having made a fire pit between the house and the lake, though he did get a Coleman burner with oodles of propane so they could cook indoors.

Putting the meats into the fridge, "I'm home sweetie!" He calls out and takes a bottle of water.

"Great..." is what Kara would say. "They found Pestilence."

She gets up and starts to pace. "Kara is dealing with 3 World Killers and I am hiding! I told her I would help her!" She cried out bitterly. "But I am too scared now to try!"

Oliver feels the hairs on the back of his neck raise on end, "we'll help them. But we need to sort ourselves out first," he walks over to her and steps in front to stop her from pacing. "Your sister is working late, we'll tell her when she gets in... for now relax... we'll help them in due time okay?" He places his hands onto her shoulders and rubs them. Glancing at the TV screen to see what she's talking about he closes his eyes before looking back at his wife.

"I have to help her she can't deal with three of them, she'll be killed! Reign threw her into a coma! I can't let her get hurt like that again!"

Oliver looks down at her, "okay, but we need a plan, alright? We can't just go charging in... when Alex gets back I'll ask our nerd friend what they know about the World Killers. We need information otherwise we'll just go into a fight and get ourselves hurt like she did the first time," he cups her face. "Trust me, she isn't going to die," he kisses her to try and help her calm.

"Okay." She agreed.

Oliver smiles at her, "have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Maybe not today, no. But I think it is well known what we will do for each other." She smiled.

* * *

A week goes by for Alex to get a letter from Oliver. He had only informed her that it was him who came to their Earth. In that week Oliver has had to stop his wife from flying to Supergirl's rescue to help fight World Killer skirmishes. In that week she has wanted to help her twin when she has seen her fighting both Pestilence and Purity.

And twice he has had to tackle her and talk sense into her. Reminding her she doesn't want caught.

"I am sorry. I am just so worried she is going to get hurt Oliver. Alex is asleep. I am going to take a long swim in the lake. You want to swim with me?" She offered.

Kara slowly started taking a tee shirt and jeans off. She wasn't wearing any underwear. "Coming stud?" She grinned. She took off the lead armor as well.

Oliver sees his wife's hard flat stomach. Along with other female necessities. Oliver nods, "do you need to ask?" He asks and watches her for a moment, getting caught up in the scene before him he jumps at the question.

She turns around and heads for the nearby lake, grabbing a long tee shirt with the jeans.

He quickly yanks his red plaid shirt off and dark denim jeans. He takes off after her eagerly, snatching up his phone just in case, just a flip phone. Not taking his underwear off just yet.

He sees her dive into the water incredibly graceful, and then fly up out only to dive back in. She comes up from the depths and looks over at him, waiting for him to enter the lake.

Oliver steps into the lake after setting his phone down on a rock and then taking his underwear off next to them. He swims in after her before submerging himself and coming up right in front of her.

"Well hello." She said smiling.

Oliver grins at her, "you are so... beautiful," he says quietly before swimming up closer and kissing her.

"Thank you, and umm you are and always have been incredibly handsome." She kisses him back. "I have been told we are a beautiful couple." She giggled.

He smirks, "well I have to say you're the one that makes it possible, I'm just the schmuck on your arm."

"Hardly dear. I have my major faults like being quick to anger and an alien that fits no where." She put her arms over his neck and gently brought his face to her chest.

Oliver wraps his arms around her waist and places kisses on her chest. "You belong here with me," he whispers and gives her skin a little lick. "If we continue to stay here... I would be open to getting a bigger place... in a neighborhood... you know?"

"I like the lake. I would rather stay here. And we don't have to pay for it." She grinned. "I mean I started a garden and everything. We have to wait for everything to grow."

His eye brows raise, "you want to stay? And yeah, no rent to pay is a perk..." He leans his head down and flicks a nipple with his tongue. "Sorry..." He chuckles, "kind of hard not to do something when I have you here like this."

"Yes I want to stay. I put your face on my chest for a reason sweetheart."

"Oh, sorry I'm off on my ques," he says and blushes a bit, but he lifts her closer and takes the same nipple between his lips and sucks. His hands slipping to her lower back.

"I am sorry I haven't been close lately. I have been affected by the Sorceress. My mood is even quicker to anger thanks to her. The darkness is most definitely there and it has been a struggle for me which is why I am out of sorts." She stops her explanation to gasp as she feels his hand on her butt.

Oliver knows not to bite or he's going to hurt himself. Missing the emitters a bit as he can't do very much, knowing her skin won't feel it he looks up at her. "It's okay, we're working through it," he says quietly.

She then pulls him to her grabbing his butt with both her hands.

He jumps and feels himself press into her, two weeks ago they'd finally worked through his issues. Of course the news on the World Killers didn't help. Running his fingers up her back and gliding them back down.

She very gently runs a hand over his package. Doesn't pull or grab onto his manhood just cups and strokes lovingly.

His body shudders and he bites his bottom lip as he feels himself hardening. Reaching a hand to her front he slips his fingers between her legs and strokes her pearl before rubbing his finger between her folds.

"Oliver, you know I love your touches." She purred in his ear. She continued to stroke him very gently.

Oliver slips a finger inside and groans happily, "you know how to tease," he smiles.

She realizes how her skin must feel like to him and backs away. "Without the red sun emitters I won't be soft for you." She looks at him sadly. "We have been spoiled with them."

Oliver groans, "shit..." he hadn't thought of it. "I left them behind... I thought I wouldn't need them," he runs his hands through his wet locks.

"It's ok, I am just sorry I won't be human for you. No smooth soft skin. How about I feel you and you get the enjoyment?" She rubbed his butt again and pulled him tighter to her.

Oliver swims up to her and kisses her deeply; taking a moment he presses himself to her. "I'm willing to take the chance."

"Just don't cut yourself on me. Okay?" She raised an eyebrow in concern.

He looks into her eyes, "I want to be with you... and not for you to just... well please me because you feel obligated," he caresses her face. "I want to be with you because I love you and I hope down the road... we can look into kids again. Surrogate or whatever... I want to have a family with the woman I love."

"I love you too dear but after all we have been through, and me being an alien I just don't think it will work with kids."

Oliver opens his mouth to say a solution and notices his phone is going off. He sighs, "looks like my boss wants me coming in today after all," he swims back to the water's edge quickly and pulls on his underwear while pulling up his phone to his ear. He knows Kara won't listen in on the boring talk. "Hello? Stephen Collins," he answers as he works to pull his jeans back on.

"Stephen Collins? I must have the wrong number..." Alex goes to hang up.

His eyes shoot open, "Al...ex?" He says quietly and in shock.

"Is this Oliver?"

He glances over his shoulder, pulling his shirt back on. "Yes... sorry, alternate identity and all," he walks around to the other side of the house and grunts about the jeans sticking to his legs.

"What in hell Oliver? Why didn't you just come back to the DEO? Wait is Kara with you?"

Running his free hand over his face, "you know my wife... she didn't want to be under house arrest and she did it for me. I was going to die from groups catching me off guard... she wanted to save me and... Oh shit I didn't write that she and her sister are here did I," he slams his palm into his forehead. "That and I didn't... I don't know Alex. I didn't want to drop more of my problems onto you while you had the World Killers with you."

"I thought she was going to help _my_ sister with them!"

Oliver feels himself cringing, "she is! I promise she is, but I had to get better and get us situated first and..."

"You know J'onn won't allow a Kryptonian to be free. They are too powerful! Where are you? The letter is posted CANADA!mYou know Kara will come for your wife right?"

Oliver runs his hand through his soaked hair and groans, "yes," his eyes land on a tree, then more than one and plants suddenly dying. "Oh Rao... the plants are suddenly dying here..."

He can tell Alex is getting steamed on the phone.

"Shit! Run get inside somewhere! Pestilence has found your Kara!" He hears a gush of air as Pestilence flies in over a naked Kara.

"I've got needles I can use... she's in the lake!" He pulls the phone away from his ear. "ALEX! KARA!" He screams and runs.

She looks up seeing clearly who it is. "Oh Rao..." She breathed realizing once again she was in a bad-bad situation.

"How did you get here so fast Kara Zor-El? We were just fighting you an hour or so ago?" Pestilence demanded.

"I...don't really know." Kara tried to cover for her twin.

Oliver takes off into the house, "ALEX!" He yells and runs to a floorboard to grab his needles and takes off out the door.

"You don't know?" She hovered above her. Kara immediately flew out of the water knocking Pestilence out of the way. She leaped onto the rock that had her clothes and super sped into the pants before getting the shirt torn out of her hands.

"Look, let's talk about this... and give me my top back."

Alex woke with a start. "What? What's wrong?" She is half asleep.

She extends her nails, "I sliced up your face pretty good... the blood looked good on you," Pestilence grins at her wickedly. "You want it?" She hangs the top from her index finger nail.

"PESTILENCE IS HERE!" Oliver yells over his shoulder at Alex and runs around and quickly approaches the wicked lady.

"Get the Kryptonite!" She screamed at him.

"Just give me my top and we will discuss what you want to do to me." She tried to reason with her. "Your name is Parker I believe? And I will address you as your _human_ name. You are not a weapon of destruction, this can be reconciled in a friendly manner." She tried for calm.

Alex ran out with the kryptonite rock that Oliver had shown her.

Pestilence laughs a maniacal laugh, "please... Parker gave in long ago!" She looks at the two humans. "Oooh target practice!"

"Please Dr. Parker, you don't want to do this..."

Kara fired her heat vision at her knocking her away from the humans. "Leave them alone." She flew up, not enjoying being topless. They locked heat visions on each other.

Oliver stands just below Pestilence and balls his shirt up and tosses it to his wife.

"Now Oliver use your bow and plant those syringes in her!"

She grabs it, lowers the heat vision a split second and super speeds the top on. She blasts Pestilence and causes her to fall in the water.

Pestilence super speeds out of the water and grabs Oliver. "I didn't want her clothed..." she slapped him and dug the poisoned nail into his stomach.

"This was going to be for her but now you get it." Oliver fell, dropping the case with the syringes. Alex immediately grabbed it up and stabbed one right in Pestilence's right arm.

Kara is watching this seeing they had kryptonite the entire time. Pestilence stills from the kryptonite, and Alex injects the last two straight into her chest.

Oliver's body falls to the ground in a heap.

She grabs a branch and clubs her repeatedly until she is unconscious.

Kara picks Oliver up, about the same time she sees her twin fly in. "What?... Kara what's going on?" Pestilence is out cold due to the kryptonite and clubbing done.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing!" Alex asked wondering what in hell was going on. She landed along with Kara next to her twin.

Supergirl lands in front of her and sees the wound on his stomach and the blood coming out of his nose. "She's poisoned him, we have the cure at the DEO."

"I will take him." She told her twin.

"Sure you don't want to hang around and _hide_ some more?" Agent Danvers growled

"Hey! We have been through allot! Lay off twin!" Alex defended her sister.

"Clearly." Agent Danvers replied to herself.

Supergirl does a small blast to the ground to cause the ground to vibrate. "Enough!" She orders, "if we don't move Oliver will die, argue later!"

"I have to get him to the DEO. Alex stay here and try not to attract any more attention to us," Kara told her. She held Oliver bridal style. "Lead me there please." To her twin.

Supergirl nods picks up her sister before she takes off close to super speed, it is a distance to the DEO and with the deep puncture having the poison spread faster.

They go as fast as they can with their human cargos.

"Kara slow down! Killing them isn't going to help Oliver!" She can tell her twin is angry which is why she is flying so fast.

She slows down as asked, "sorry..." she mumbles and looks at her.

"This is not going to be a great reunion," Kara Queen muttered to herself.

* * *

Thank you to all the voters! As for the fanfic things are going to continue to get interesting. What do you think of the progression?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. SOS

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Thank you Teelana for continuing to read our stories!

* * *

They eventually get there and Overgirl hands over Oliver to the doctors. Kara looks around and sees an angry Alex, Supergirl and J'onn coming up behind her. She swallows knowing she is in deep.

Supergirl crosses her arms over her chest, "let me talk with her alone... please," she looks at them both.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked concerned.

J'onn too held loosely to a pair of cuffs.

Supergirl nods, clearly under stress but she also wants to deal with her twin alone. "J'onn, no cuffs, please." She walks to a training room to chat with her twin in private. She keeps her back to her twin, "how long have you been on my Earth?" She turns to her slowly, stress has been weighing on her and it's showing.

"Why?" She too is looking stressed arms folded over her chest.

Placing her hands on her hips, "Lena was holding Reign for weeks and we only found out because we landed in her testing room... and now the only other person to be offering me help during all of this has been hiding out on my planet. I want to know how long I've been doing this fight you promised to help me with weeks ago where it's only been Mon-El, Alex and J'onn!"

"Look, I don't know why you think I don't want to help. I do. I saw you on TV several times over this last- maybe month? I am not sure." She placed her arms out in a calming effect. "Kara I want to help, but we had to stay hidden to escape discovery. I didn't want to be contained and Oliver needed time to heal. I am not sure how you even knew that we were there. We don't live on X anymore. We can't, we both have death sentences there."

Supergirl lifts up her hands in an exasperated 'come on' gesture. "You've been here for a month? Watching me on the TV? And you didn't think to come out of hiding and say "hey! I'm here like I promised!" Instead you fear more for your discovery than coming to help me!" She walks away from her, rubbing her face in frustration. "Oliver sent Alex a letter to the DEO but he didn't mention you or your sister..." her shoulders slump and she turns back to her. Visibly looking hurt and drained from the past week.

"I got tackled by Oliver when I was about to fly to help you! He reminded me of how I was scared of being discovered! I had to figure out how to make your world work for me!" She tried to explain. "If Oliver didn't want me leaving why in Rao did he send Alex a letter?" She growled. "I am sorry. I just... I didn't want to be contained for the rest of my life. Better to be shot."

"Thank you for keeping J'onn from arresting me." She sat down tiredly on a weight bench.

Supergirl looks at her skeptically, "Oliver stopped you? He _tackled_ you?" She walks up to her looking peeved. "How to make _my_ world work for _you_? The way I'm seeing it..." she points at her, "you let them kill me and you get to have my world!" She says angrily. "Then you'd have your own world."

"No!" She cried standing up, "I would never want that! I just didn't want to disturb your life. I know I don't belong here but we literally ran for our lives!" Tears were now streaming from her eyes, as she started to break down.

She collapsed gasping for air, her body spent from too much exertion.

Supergirl rubs the back of her neck, "I could have used your help weeks ago... it's me against them," she says bitterly and looks down at her. "I won't have you sent to your Earth... and I won't have you kept a prisoner here," she takes deep breaths and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry... I'm having a lot of trust issues right now and I don't know what to believe," she rubs at her face as her shoulders shake and she puts her hands onto the wall. Working to steady herself.

"I'm sorry I failed you." Kara Queen sobbed trying to breathe.

She finally managed to control it. And stood up on her legs shaking. "I never wanted to hurt you... I care about you allot." She explained. "And yes, he grabbed me by my cape and hauled me down effectively tackling me." She looked guilty.

Supergirl's hands shake, "I failed you first when you didn't feel you could come here for refuge... I have to go back for your sister and make sure everything is okay there and that the other two didn't come for Pestilence," she takes a deep breath and lets it out before opening the door.

"You can't do that flight right away again. Why don't we eat and then we'll go back together?" Kara Queen asked walking over to her twin. She did not touch her as she knew she was upset.

Supergirl grips the doorknob tightly and knows she is right, "is there a way to contact her?" She hears a crash cart being rolled over in med bay.

"No. She has a cell but I don't know the number. She and Oliver called each other. I was just the displaced alien the whole time. Didn't even have an ID. I'm really sorry Kara I was planning to come soon."

Kara looks up, "go to Oliver, I'll talk to J'onn... he needs you more," she glances at her twin. "I'll see you after with food," she walks off in search of her sister.

She nods and walks to the med bay.

Kara runs into Alex in the main computer area, "she... Kara Queen can come and go... they're stuck here on our Earth or they're dead on their Earth." Hands go onto the table, taking in slow, deep breaths she knows Winn wants to say something to defend Lena. She rubs at her face, "she... Kara Queen claims they've been here about a month but Oliver stopped her from coming to help me." She looks down at the table, "I accused her of waiting till I died to take over my role... I was angry and speaking out of anger."

"I understand we both cut into them deep. I mean J'onn was ready to arrest her. That would not have gone well."

Supergirl balls her hands into fists, "I'm going to grab something to eat and then I'll..." she chuckles, "you know what? I don't know honestly," she hangs her head.

"We really shouldn't have the other me here. Not that I don't like myself but Kara and Oliver need protection. She doesn't."

Supergirl nods and takes a step away, "I'll grab a bite and fly to her, get her side of the story. I'll keep you updated," she walks out of the room and grabs a stack of pancakes and bacon. She looks up at her twin as she's eating, "I'm sorry I accused you of waiting for me to be killed to take my place. I was out of line and angry," she says and finishes her pancakes. Moving onto her bacon.

"It's okay. Just know I love you and would never wish harm on you." She puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Supergirl sighs and shakes her head, "honestly... no... Lena was holding Reign for weeks while you were here. So when I heard you were here hiding out... I felt... I wondered... why are two of my supporters not trusting me to come forward? It's been a lot of stress and Pestilence... Rao she got me infected."

She finishes her bacon. "Alex was infected and so was Winn... I was terrified and ready to jump at any chance... any clue to find her. I tried to talk her down," she rubs at her eyes tiredly. "That fell through and... it's just been a roller coaster since you left."

"I am so sorry. I tried to fly to you but he grabbed my cape pulled me down and reminded me a about getting locked up. I was a prisoner most of the time here as you know. But I do love you my sister and want nothing to happen to you. I am sorry your friend has kept Reign behind your back. That's awful!"

Supergirl finishes her bacon, "you will no longer be a prisoner here... and she was trying to figure out how to block out Reign to keep the person. But she didn't succeed... I know her intentions were good but it still hurts." She takes a chug of orange juice. "I just want it all over and my life back... anyways I'm going out. I'll get your sister or leave her, whatever she chooses." She places a hand onto her shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "I love you too sis and I'll do my best to help you."

"Hon you need the help. I will help you I promise." She patted her on the back. "Are you sure we can't fly together? Safety in numbers you know. Besides I have been grounded for days I would welcome the flight. And even though we aren't close...she is still my Sister"

Supergirl rubs at her eyes, "honestly I may take a nap when we get there," she says and nods. "You can come along with, I take it her life came into danger as well... you can tell me about it on the flight."

"Okay!" She wolfed down her breakfast, lots of protein, meats and eggs. "Can I get a DEO polo? This is Oliver's shirt and I would love a change. I don't mind wearing the jeans. Do you maybe have some underwear though? I won't borrow but I will pay you back with some in my luggage." She grins at her. "We are the same size. I have some very sexy lingerie too. I will let you choose whatever you want."

Supergirl nods and smiles, "no idea when I last went shopping, wouldn't mind surprising Mon-El later." She goes to the uniform room and gets what she asked for. "How's your husband doing?"

"He has been hurt, beaten, psychologically messed up and now poisoned. He is not doing well."

Supergirl frowns, "I'm sorry... the amount of bad luck is mounting on him... it's awful," she hands her the clothes.

She takes the polo. Kara runs to the bathroom and is back out in less than a second. "Thanks now I am DEO certified all over again." She laughs. "Yes we should shop when this is done."

Kara walks with her twin to the main computer room and picks up an ear piece. "I'll stay in contact," she tells Alex and Winn, "we're going out to check on her sister and get her belongings."

"Okay does J'onn know she is leaving? And umm. Are you sure she is allowed?"

Kara heard a soft growl come from her twin.

Running her hand through her hair, "I'll go and talk to J'onn then... quickly... I don't want to leave her sister vulnerable out there for very long," she sighs and goes on search of him.

J'onn is just leaving the med bay and looks at Kara seriously. "So... what's going on?" His arms folded.

Kara holds her hands up, "Kara Queen has been here for about a month and her husband worried for her when she wanted to come and help. But she really wants to help me so I'm going to go out and see to her sister."

J'onn heaves a big sigh and looks at her warily, "I don't like it Supergirl... so much has changed. It would not be advisable for you to be out with your twin, having two of you out there-"

"What about when I was out with Alex and you'd taken her out?" Kara challenges, watching him closely.

"That was... different. We didn't think her husband was coming back so... okay I get your point," he concedes, "but still it is very dangerous and what if people see you? Right now I feel your being impulsive and undermining me," J'onn looks at her sternly.

Supergirl steps closer to him, "right now the way I see it? Reign put me into a coma," she places her right hand index onto her left index. "Julie nearly choked me to death if it wasn't for Alex..." index and middle fingers counted together. "With my backup of Mon-El... Imra... I was still poisoned," she drops her hands to her sides. "I'm not trying to undermine you... I'm not... I'm seeing that myself against one of them isn't enough. I need my twin and what use is she in this fight if she's under house arrest?"

J'onn straightens his back briefly, glancing below at Overgirl. He looks back at Supergirl, "granted." He sighs, "we'll talk more later," he adds before turning and going back into the room.

Supergirl goes back down to her twin and rubs the back of her neck, "your clear to go."

"Thank you, Kara. I appreciate you convincing him. I ..." she falters looking down. "I don't think J'onn likes me anymore." She looks up sadly. "I think the Sorceress darkness in me turned him away. I was too much to deal with the last time I was here." She sighed heavily. "I mean look what all I put you through? I still feel awful about that by the way."

"I drenched you What? 3 or 4 times? And you saved me anyway..." she shook her head.

Supergirl smiles at her and puts her hand onto her shoulder, "talk to him," looking at her in the eye. "You... him... Alex... everyone is trying to look out for me."

"I will try, when we get back."

Supergirl gestures to the balcony, "let's go and see your sister, okay?"

"Okay."

They fly out. "It's been awful Kara. Both Oliver and I are scheduled for execution. I mean I know we deserve it- but they aren't like you. No matter how much we have changed they won't get past what our crimes are." She told her flying alongside her.

Supergirl looks at her and listens, "have they considered community service? Maybe using your strengths to the advantage on the planet."

"No Schott wants to shoot me. He won't get past that. He almost shot me during questioning. It is unnerving seeing your Winn by the way. He is quite mean in my world."

Supergirl flies above her upside down, "you should talk to Winn here... he was my first best friend honestly... and the only secret he can keep is my identity," she giggles to herself.

"Hey your cape is catching my legs!" She laughed losing altitude. "You know I miss my cape. My suit is back in that cabin. I always thought it got in the way," she told her untangling the cape from her feet and flying up next to her again. "But I realize now it is quite handy for balance while flying. You can easily lose balance without the cape."

"Case in point I almost fell!" She laughed. "You know Kara, I haven't laughed in a very long time."

"You are really fun to be around." She jumped on top of her while flying, causing them both to lose altitude. She laughs with her while her cape whips Kara Queen's face. "Fine, I will hold you by that cape of yours!" She laughs again now holding the ends like a train.

Supergirl smiles at her as she watches her work with her cape and talk's cape talk. She rolls her eyes and gains altitude, "you're not that heavy, just caught me off guard," she angles herself, threatening for her to fall off of her. "To be honest, I haven't had much fun lately. Now and then Mon-El and I have... stress relief... but now lately I'm mostly thinking about the next fight."

"I could see the stress in you. Too much Supergirl not enough Kara Danvers." She teased climbing up her cape to grab onto her shoulders. She then grabbed her hand and they flew together hand in hand.

Closing her eyes, "you're right on that..." she sighs and opens her eyes. Squeezing her hand, "you should get up to date on my fights... the public hasn't seen all." Reaching into her suit she pulls up video files on her phone and hands it to her. "I watch them to know how to improve... or try."

"Maybe when this is all over we can double date. You and Mon El and me and Oliver. Hope he is okay. Last I saw they were working on the poisoning. Pestilence is awful! "

She takes the video files on the flash drive. "I will look at them, I promise." She placed the drive in her athletic bra.

"I'm just sorry you have had to deal with this. You most definitely need more fun in your life."

Supergirl rubs at her eyes, "it's got me too on edge... not sleeping the greatest knowing there's 3 out there that can end me." She sees the forest the house is in and slows down, noticing Pestilence isn't there she swallows and puts her game face on. "ALEX?"

"Where did Pestilence go?" Kara asked worried.

Supergirl x rays the house and sees Alex is in there, "Alex!" She calls out and hurries over. "Are you okay?" She gets to the door frame.

"Yes I am fine. I dove into the cabin and hid. I knew she'd kill me when she woke up. I thought for sure she was dead!"

Supergirl sighs and smiles, "I'm just happy your okay," she looks over her shoulder at her twin. "Only a World Killer can kill a World Killer..." she looks at Alex. Stepping into the house she glances around at it all. "You got yourself a nice setup," she sits down and sees the sun is setting through the tree leaves. "You can stay on our Earth, Alex... I understand that..." she wets her lips and tries to focus on the right words. Feeling exhaustion is making it harder to focus, "even though you didn't do the crimes... being related... making up with Kara and helping her put a target on your back," she looks up at her. "I will discuss it with J'onn and set things in motion for you to have permanent residence here."

"Thank you. Two Alex Danvers huh?"

"People have the same names here; you can actually get away with it I found out." Kara told her surprised.

"Not everyone with the same last name is related here." She looks at Kara. "I researched it while being bored pent up In the cabin."

"It's true... they say everyone has a twin, some have met theirs and the way they dress and everything is so damn close!" Supergirl laughs and rests her head onto her hand. "No but your history is different and we have so many refugees honestly."

"You look exhausted. Why don't you sleep on our new mattress? I will start gathering stuff." Kara told her twin. "It's pretty comfortable."

Supergirl closes her eyes, "yeah... I think we'll spend the night here. I'll update Winn... I guess this is what it feels like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, eh?" She jokes before tapping her earpiece, "Winn? No it's okay, I'm just really tired, going to stay here the night... yeah, good night."

Kara showed her twin into their room. She grabbed a nightshift out of her luggage. "Here, change into this, you will be allot more comfortable." She throws it to her twin. "I'm just going to gather our things. Oh definitely need this." She packed Oliver's bow and quiver. She moved around busily packing things away in two large suitcases. "We may want to tie these on us." She told her while her twin walked into the bathroom to change.

Supergirl takes it and changes, it takes her a second longer. "Thanks... sorry I'm not much conversation right now," she steps into the bedroom and flops onto the bed.

"No problem." She giggled going back to her work. She was extra quiet so her twin could sleep.

* * *

Hours later the sun rises, Alex awakens first and sets about using the Coleman burner to get water boiling. It doesn't take long and she presses her morning pick me up. Checking in on both Kara's sleeping in the same bed. Stepping outside of the house she takes in the sun peeking through the tree leaves and reflecting off the lake. A beautiful sight with the birds chirping and flitting about from the branches.

She doesn't hear the movement of those who approach. Drifting in silently, until she notices all the chirping has stopped. Reign appears behind her and grabs her throat and takes her mug.

"We mustn't wake the other two just yet," she winks and strides in with Purity and Pestilence. Gliding in so as to not make a sound with the floor.

Purity glides over to the bed while Reign stays outside of the room with Alex, making sure she can't make a sound. Pestilence waiting next to her happily and patiently. Taking a deep breath Purity hits Supergirl with the sonic waves, hitting them both but her focus is on Supergirl.

She awakes with a start, clamping her hands over her ears and looking up in shock at the woman standing above her. As soon as Purity takes a moment, Supergirl stumbles out of bed and runs into the bathroom to change and thus sees the other two and the look in Alex's eyes. She freezes. "Winn? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah what's up?" He chuckled, "Did you have a good sleep? You know you lightly snore when you are passed out."

Kara Queen immediately launches herself at Purity hitting her hard in the face to shut her up. It works; she managed to break her nose. Kara is back in the Overgirl outfit too. As soon as Overgirl came back Pestilence wasted no time in back handing her. Catching her off guard.

Supergirl quickly notices her hearing is off like it has been in the past. She can barely hear Winn in her ear, "Winn... I've got-" before she can say anything more Purity blasts her again into Alex's bedroom door frame. She curls up on her side, clamping her hands tightly over her ears. Closing her eyes shut tight, she whimpers as the World Killer drawers closer to her and Kara rolls onto her back and digs her heels into the floor boards.

It takes her a moment to realize she has stopped but she also notices she can't hear anything. Pulling her hands away from her ears she sees blood and rolls to her hands and knees but does so slowly as she feels her balance is off. Feeling disoriented.

"Before you make another move... know that I'm ready to snap the neck of this human," Reign warns Overgirl, her forearm sitting comfortably across her neck.

Kara immediately hits Reign's arm with her heat vision causing Reign to let go, Alex scrambles away only to be grabbed by Pestilence. Kara Queen hits her with the heat vision as well, and Alex slips from her arms and scrambles away. She manages to get away as the World Killers concentrate on the Kryptonians.

Supergirl staggers to her feet and watches as Reign charges into Overgirl, slamming her into a wall and giving her a knee to the gut before punching her in the chin.

"You have guts... I'll give you that much!" Reign hisses before throwing Overgirl out through the front door.

Supergirl hits Pestilence in the back with heat vision when her attention is turned to her twin. Sending her out the front. Looking at Purity she dives into her, tackling her to the front deck but gets flipped off and slams into a tree. "Winn... I hope you can hear me..." she groans as Pestilence stalks up to her with her nails extended. She clears her throat, hoping she's got a voice coming out.

"All three World Killers are here-" Pestilence lifts Kara off the ground but she manages to slam her forehead into hers. Pulling her in to slam her knee into her before punching her in the chin to send her into a tree. Looking around she spots Purity looking for Alex and charges into her, but she heard her coming and uses Supergirl's momentum against her to throw her into a boulder.

"J'onn and Mon El are on their way! Try to hold on Kara!" He yelled anguished.

Kara Queen tries to rise, seeing Pestilence coming towards her. She is hurt, she can tell, as blood is gushing from her nose. She puts her hand up to it to try to stem the bleeding. She gets up and blasts Pestilence with her freeze breath. That does stop Pestilence.

Alex attempts to get away again, running as quickly as possible away.

Reign grabs onto Overgirls shoulder and turns her to face her to get punched in the cheek. She watches as the twin super staggers back into a tree and takes advantage, slamming her fist into Overgirls ribs, again, and again until she feels bones give in.

She grins to herself, "you won't win this war," she says with venom. In the corner of her eye she sees Purity go flying into the water. Taking Overgirl by the collar of her suit she tosses her to Pestilence.

"Don't!" Supergirl yells, she can feel her chest heaving and her heart racing. She knows Alex has gotten away but she remembers she has to try to talk them down, this fighting is a losing fight. "Please Sam... you are in there and I know you can beat this! I know you can take control! This isn't you!" She looks at Pestilence.

"You're a doctor and you took up your profession to help! Not to make people sick! This isn't you! I know it isn't either of you!" Reign watches as her comrades' eyes flicker and she growls in frustration. Pestilence looks down at Overgirl, "too bad it wasn't to help you..." she slashes her across the face before standing tall.

Overgirl cries out from the venom in her nail, crumpling to the ground very quickly. The venom of Pestilence already burning into her skin, blood and body.

Reign super flies to Supergirl and grabs her neck, squeezing tightly in anger and lifting her off the ground, both hovering. "I'm sick and tired of your talking!" She spits and wraps both hands around her neck, squeezing much tighter over her voice box.

Supergirl's face turns red quickly as she feels Reign slam her into the ground. Making the forest floor vibrate all around them. Kara tries to say something but she can't even manage a whisper as the veins in her face become more prominent. Her lungs are begging for air as she tries to kick, squirm, anything, but nothing works.

They hear a sonic boom which is caused by Mon El and J'onn Jonzz. They fire kryptonite bullets at all three world Killers with an AR rifle, along with shooting darts at all three of them. Knowing kryptonite can harm them they all three flew away.

Mon El helps Supergirl, while J'onn assists Overgirl. Both Kryptonians were in bad shape. "We have to get them back to the DEO now."

"Hold on!" Alex told them scrambling to help. "Kara - Supergirl can't breathe! Let me get to the hospital and grab some oxygen and a mask."

* * *

What do you think? Like the drama? Tell us!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. Rescue Me

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Supergirl doesn't hear the shots, all she sees is Reign taking off in a hurry. Gasping for air with a damaged wind pipe and voice box she starts wheezing and straining to get oxygen into her.

"Okay, in the meantime I will breathe oxygen into her." Mon-el says.

J'onn scoops Overgirl into his arms, "very well, I'll take your sister to the DEO, she needs treatment ASAP," he wastes no more time before taking off as fast as he can.

Mon El grabbed her up and started blowing breaths into her mouth. "Breathe Kara! Take the air!" He tells her frantically watching Alex peel out in a stolen car.

Supergirl takes the air he gives her, each one being taken a little bit through her bruised and swollen wind pipe. She watches his eyes as she wants to grab for her neck but knows it'll hurt more than help.

In about ten minutes that same car peeled back sliding on gravel by the cabin when braked. Alex ran up to Mon El and Kara and immediately placed an oxygen mask over her face. She turned on the tank. Kara was getting fresh oxygen, though still hard for her to breathe she was no longer in danger of suffocating for the trip back.

Supergirl wants to grab Alex, fearful for her twins' sister of the World Killers coming back for her.

"Clear out in case they come back." He told her picking up Kara and turning to fly.

"I will and I'll hold onto all the luggage." She told him as he nodded and launched into the air.

Once the mask is on she feels relief and struggles less, watching the sky propel into view as she knows the ground is leaving her. No hearing the wind whip by her ears, his heart beating, any words he might be muttering, nothing. Instead she feels herself drifting off with the oxygen being provided and falling asleep in his arms.

J'onn cradles Overgirls fragile and broken form, "you're going to be alright Kara Queen. I promise, please stay awake." He looks down at her as he flies as fast as he can through the sky. "I'm sorry you had to deal with three on two... the odds were not in your favour," he comments grimly.

"I can't stay awake...pain too much." She starts to drift unconscious in his arms

Mon El is holding his girl's head trying to keep it steady while flying as fast as he can.

J'onn feels real fear for the young Kryptonian in his arms as he speeds off and finally reaches the DEO. He flies into the med bay, "Kara Queen was poisoned by Pestilence and she has a few broken ribs," he informs Dr. Hamilton as he sets her onto a stretcher.

Hamilton and her team go to work on the unconscious Kryptonian. The cure is administered and J'onn watches as her cape is detached, and turns away to give her privacy as they go to a zipper down her side. Lifting her arms and having the top slip off effortlessly.

Mon El flies in right after J'onn holding his Kryptonian. "She has damaged ears," points at the dry blood, "and her windpipe was crushed by Reign. She couldn't breathe and that is why she has the mask on."

Lillian took control of Supergirl, as Mon El placed her on a stretcher as well.

They tended both the Kryptonians, Kara Danvers's suit also being unzipped and pulled off of her. Lillian immediately placed Supergirl under the solar lamps. She started cleaning up her ears and checking how bad the damage was. She also kept the oxygen mask on Supergirl.

"Alex is still up there." Mon El told J'on.

J'onn pales, "I'll go and get her... you need to stay here with Kara and update her sister on her condition." He hurries out of the med bay and takes off to see to the twin Alex.

Kara Queen has her ribs taped so they mend properly, the antidote will work quickly. Oliver is asleep on a bed next to hers, gauze wrapped around his waist as his stomach is still healing.

The lamps are helping both the Kryptonians.

J'onn returns to the twin Alex's house in 25 minutes, "Alex? We need to talk," he calls out as he puts his hands into his pockets.

She stumbles out of a closet, still holding the kryptonite.

J'onn holds his hands up, "I mean you no harm, I promise," he approaches her slowly.

"I remember you, but I didn't know you were an alien too! You have the voice of the Director."

J'onn shape shifts back into his human form, "sorry... it's been a while," he lowers his hands. "Your sister will be alright... would you mind telling me your story of how you wound up here?" He gestures to the house

"I came with Kara and Oliver. They had to flee during a death sentence. I was unfortunately guilty for helping them."

J'onn takes a seat and clasps his hands together, "how was it you helped them?"

"Oliver had been lynched several times."

"I treated Oliver when Kara asked me to help him."

He nods, "how many attacks had there been? Your a doctor as well?"

"Yes I am a doctor. At least three that I know of."

"And Kara is sentenced for a kryptonite firing squad."

Sitting back in his chair, "how bad was it for Oliver?" He asks cautiously, he knows both Alex's for snapping. He rubs his face at the news of Kara Queen's fate.

"Bad. They both came to the conclusion they would die by execution if they stayed. Kara was willing to accept her fate, but Oliver wanted to leave."

J'onn mulls this all over, "you became a target... how do you feel about your sister and Oliver?" He glances around the house.

"I think she is accepting of it because she feels she doesn't belong anywhere. She kept saying that before all this happened. I was a rebel. Kara and I have not been close for years. My general- Winn Schott hates her and wants them both dead. Especially her though..."

He leans forward and watches her closely, "how do you feel about them now? Are you resentful towards them for all that's happened... are you only staying here with them because you have to or have you bonded?"

"We have not bonded. We have been living as a family unit, but no not bonded. Why?" She started to bristle at the third degree questions.

J'onn nods and wets his lips in curiosity, "I have seen the way your sister looks at her twin and yours... there is jealousy over their bond. Though for you it's a largely different upbringing. Do you wish to stay here? Or do you wish to move to a more populated area?"

"I like it here in Canada. But can you take their luggage? I know Kara has been trying to get it back."

He gives a firm nod, "I'll get you set up with proper papers and ID... do you want your name back?" He stands up. "I am sorry about what happened to you... Kara Danvers opened my eyes yesterday about your family."

"Yes I want my name back."

J'onn pulls out a package from his back pocket, "I thought as much... here is your new information with your _real_ name," he smiles. "Don't hesitate to call... it's a scary world out there and I'll be here to help you."

"Thank you Director. I will call if I need any help. I survived Nazis. I am sure I will be fine." She shook his hand and handed him two suitcases full of clothes. "All their possessions including his bow and quiver. I will leave this place and find an apartment somewhere. I do like this area."

J'onn sighs as he takes the luggage, "I'll assign a detail to watch over you. After what you just witnessed, I'm sure even you're a little nervous about those ladies." He smiles at her, "take care Alex, I'll be in touch," he walks to the door and takes flight. She watches him go.

Kara Danvers starts dreaming about her fight with Reign, feeling her vice grip of strength squeezing her throat. On the sun bed she begins to breath faster in reaction, but her voice hasn't yet recovered. Being under the sun lamps for about an hour. She stares up into Reigns angry eyes that are boring into hers. Trying to pry her arms away, lifting her kness to meet the under side of her thighs, not high enough for her to knock her off balance.

Kara whimpers a little in her sleep, balling her hands into fists. In her dream she can feel her lungs burning, begging for air, wanting to push her off, she suddenly thinks to use her heat vision. Her eyes begin to glow while asleep. The urgency causing her to let off a small heat vision blast into the sun bed, her mouth open but no scream comes out as she sits up abruptly.

Hitting her head on the top of it, causing sparks to go off and the unit to crack, she can't hear anything and feels her heart racing as the mask snaps off her face, closing her eyes she falls off the bed and immediately covers her eyes with a palm each. Panting and panicking she scrambles to slam her back into her bed.

"Easy Kara! It's me Mon El." He quickly embraced her, squeezing her tightly. Trying to calm her. He rubbed her back soothing her, feeling through her medical gown how sweat soaked she was. He held her face against his chest calming her.

Dr. Luthor came over to assist if needed.

"Let's get you on the other sun bed sweetie." Mon El picked her up and placed her on their last sunbed.

Kara calmed down and held onto him tightly, hearing a buzzing noise in her ears and then nothing again. She allowed him to lift her as she wasn't sure she would be steady on her feet as it is.

Luthor re-attached the monitors and an assistant started swabbing her down to remove the excess perspiration.

Mon El stepped away for her privacy as they started cleaning her up.

Lillian monitored her vitals and chose to give her a tranquilizer she injected it directly into Kara's arm as she no longer had the IV when she tore it out falling. Kara noticed it was a kryptonite needle. "This will decrease your elevated vitals Kara. Slight burn from the kryptonite I am sorry."

She looks at the needle and winced, shaking her head and opening her mouth to protest only nothing coming out. Touching her neck she frowns and rubs it self consciously.

"Your injuries are healing," she tells her slowly so she can read lips. "But we have to wait for your accelerated healing to bring back your hearing." She told her. "This is our last Sun bed, be kind to it so we can heal you." She commented. "Are you hungry? I can get you a protein. Shake. Due to your throat injury you are on a liquid diet till you heal." She has since been changed into a clean gown.

Kara rubs her face in frustration, but does her best to read her lips. She nods in the end and looks around, moving her lips slowly 'where's Alex?' And sees Mon-El to the side and smiles at him. Grateful for his timely intervention.

"She is tracking the world killers making sure you and your twin are not ambushed again. Lena is trying to come up with a chemical way to separate human from world killer. That has not happened yet. Ever since my daughter had Reign in her lab she is obsessed with trying to bring back Sam. I have given her suggestions but nothing is working." Her nurse came back in with a protein vitamin shake for Kara. It was in a huge cup.

"Drink up I will order more if you want it." She looks at the alien thoughtfully, "it is designed to be filling like a diet drink. Makes you satisfied." She smiles then leaves her to Mon El.

Kara rubs at the side of her head, taking the cup gratefully and chugs it down.

"You know I don't think I will ever get used to her being nice." He told her slowly so she could read his lips. He sat down beside her again. "I love you sweet girl." He mouthed kissing her softly on her lips.

Alex stepped in as she saw the two kissing. "Oh am I interrupting?" She smirked at the two.

Kara grabs onto the collar of his suit, prolonging the kiss and deepening it.

"Not at all." He told her pulling out of the kiss. He looks at Alex. "Mouth words slowly. She is reading lips. She still has no voice so she is mouthing back slowly for us to read hers."

Supergirl looks confused and looks over at where his attention went and she starts blushing.

She nodded sitting by Kara. "I will leave you to talk or read lips I should say." He waved and blew a kiss to her walking out.

"Hi!" She said with enthusiasm.

Kara scrunched up her face at her enthusiasm. 'Not funny' she mouths.

"I am just trying to make you feel better." She told her slowly. Making sure her covers were on her in the new sun bed. "I hear you just destroyed _another_ sun bed. You know they are expensive right?" She teased.

Kara looks around and makes a gesture to write, feeling so frustrated with this gap of communication.

Alex puts up an index finger and leaves for a few moments. She comes back with pad and paper. She hands it to her.

'Thank you, I hate not hearing... I can't pick up on anything.' She pauses, 'I...' she stops herself and hands it over.

Alex reads it and nods. "Can I do something? Get you anything? She wrote down, and handed it back to her.

Kara rests her chin in her left hand before writing down 'how many more close calls do you think I'll get through?' And she stares at her after watching her read it.

"As soon as the world killers are defeated you are going on a long vacation Missy." She hands it back to her. She lets out a slow breath and nods, then wraps her arms around her, giving her a firm hug.

"You rest. The tranquilizer will help you to sleep." She wrote. She tightly hugged her back. And kissed her cheek. "Love you." She mouthed.

Kara mouths back "love you too" and watches her go before lying back. Making a personal note to pull Mon-El aside when she gets up next.

Kara Queen awakened quickly, at first startling as she didn't recognize her surroundings. She saw the monitors around her and then realized after feeling the hard sun bed that she was at the DEO.

Kara Danvers glances over and tries to sit up but feels the affects of the tranquilizer starting to hit. She manages to lift her hand to her.

"Rao!" Kara exclaimed furiously. "Not the med bay _again_!"

Supergirl would be giggling at her reaction if she could, resting her head back.

Angry she rose up only to be reminded of the pain in her ribs. She hissed, lying back down in defeat.

Supergirl waves her hand up and down lazily to tell her to ease up. Feeling her eye lids growing heavy.

She looks around and spots Kara and Oliver in the bay with her.

Giving her a thumbs up before finally dropping off in time for J'onn to come in with the bags.

"J'onn? You flew me back didn't you?"

J'onn smiles at her, "I did, and I'm happy to see you're awake. Alex is safe, and our Alex just informed me of the fact your twin broke a sun bed and can't talk or hear yet..." he brings the bags to her bedside.

"Thank you for going back to get our stuff. Where's Alex?" She looks around for her sister. "She didn't want to come back with you did she?" She looked saddened.

J'onn stands at her bedside, "for now she'll stay in Canada, but I have her set up with protection."

She tried to move again, only to feel the sharp pain in her ribs. She hissed again. "Rao why aren't I healing like normal!" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Because of the poison." Hamilton informed her handing her a tray of food.

He places a hand onto her shoulder firmly, and looks up at the doctor.

Kara tore into it realizing she was very hungry.

"Easy, you might get nauseous from the after effects of the poison." Kara nodded slowing her eating.

"I am hurt that she hates me that much." Kara told J'onn. Tears welling in her eyes.

She sees Kara again and her husband. "How are they doing doctor?" She asked Hamilton.

"She doesn't hate you, that much is clear. She likes it where she is and it's her first chance at starting anew... I gave her ID, she's getting her real name on this planet," he smiles at her. "When the threat is gone you'll have the chance to reconnect, right now I feel it is best she gets familiar with our world without the threat of coming under attack again. Your husband has woken up briefly, and your twin is recovering, her hearing and voice is still gone but she can breath on her own."

"This sucks! I am knocked out and my sister bails on me! You can't tell me she doesn't like me. I know for a while fact she doesn't want to be around me." She looks at him sad. She finished her tray and set it aside.

J'onn turns to face her properly, "if she did hate you, would she have helped you and your husband?"

"She only did it for Oliver. Had it been me needing the expertise she would have let me suffer or even die."

Taking a seat on the side of the bed, "I honestly don't believe that. He was the Fuehrer... the most hated person on your planet," he looks at her seriously.

"Where are the world killers? I refuse to be ambushed again. No the general hates me even more than him because he is afraid of me."

Placing a hand onto her forearm, "I have a feeling that she would have let him suffer... but because she cares for you she helped."

"The entire time we were together she talked more to him than me. But you can think what you want." She rose up through the pain and slowly proceeded to the bathroom, closing the door. She came back out in a DEO uniform. "We need to be ready for them to attack again." She told him checking on her twin.

She saw she was sleeping, and she knew when she awakened she would be healed thanks to the sun bed. She then went over to Oliver, saw he was asleep, but held his hand in case he might awaken.

J'onn watches her and leaves to return with an envelope, he sets it down on her bed, and then walked out.

"Did I say you could discharge yourself?" The doctor asked sternly.

"Give me a break doctor; someone has to be on their feet if the world killers show."

"Mmm... sounds like my wife," Oliver mumbles groggily. Opening his eyes slowly, "hello beautiful... are you okay?" He asks as his mind comes out of the sleep fog.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You are human and was poisoned."

He sits up a tad, wincing, "I asked you first..." Oliver grimaces as he shifts just a tad more to make himself comfortable.

"I am okay. We were attacked a second time which landed both my twin and I in here. I was poisoned too."

Oliver's face pales at this news, "are you sure you're okay?" He takes her hand and curses to himself. "I'll be more prepared next time... I'm sorry," he recalls the kryptonite and bites his bottom lip.

"I am healing and I am up so my twin can rest. One of us needs to be on their feet if there is another attack."

He grips his bed rail with his free hand, "how's Alex?" Glancing around the room he notices she isn't there.

Hamilton eyed her but understood the concern for caution, so allowed her to be discharged.

"She stayed Oliver, she doesn't want to be around us, or specifically ME."

She slowly sat on his bed, breathing out heavily 'stupid ribs'. She muttered to herself.

Oliver looks at her surprised, "what do you mean? Why wouldn't she want to be around you?" He tries to sit up more but is forced back down. Pulling at his gown he looks at his gauze wrapped around him and growls to himself. "I shouldn't have held you back..."

"You should have stayed away from Pestilence. She could have killed you Oliver."

Looking up at her he touches her sides, "you shouldn't be that close to my bed... I asked for red sun emitters," he blushes. "In case I could get to be with you again." He waves it off, "I'm not going to stand by while you fight them."

"What do you mean? I see no red sun emitters around."

He points to the underside of the bed, "hidden."

"You are in no shape to be with me Mister." She tapped him on the nose. "Get some rest while I get a handle on where the killers are." She kisses him, and hisses from the pain getting up and walking out.

Kara Queen looks into when Oliver will be released.

Dr. Hamilton takes the dressings off Oliver's waist and reaches the open wound. "It's bruising nicely and the stitches are holding him properly... no getting up for a couple of hours and then I'll test him on his feet. You're a fast healer," she smiles at him as she puts a simple 4x4 piece of gauze with Fucidin and another medicine.

Kara sees an envelope addressed to her on her bed. She sits down on the bed and opens it.

"I would say he can be released as soon as he can walk properly, but no exercise till after we know the wound is sealed."

Inside the envelope is a SIN card, an official government ID with her name on it, birth certificate, a write up on her background as well as a gift card to bikini bay. Sh saw a letter too.

To:

Kara Zor-El Queen, I am sorry about how things changed between us. Your twin, our Kara opened my eyes to the truth. You and your husband are both refugees on our Earth now and should be treated with respect like all the others have. I apologize for wishing to put you into cuffs, I was not aware of your situation on your Earth and thought you were here temporarily. I was confused and angry that you had been on our planet without informing us of what had happened with you both. Having you out in the public eye concerned me due to who our Kara is. However, you are now officially a member of Earth 38 and I will assist you in obtaining employment and Kara Danvers or myself will help with finding you your own look. I do not see you in a blouse, dress pants or cardigans. Again, I am sorry for what transpired between us. I have documents made for your husband when he is ready.

\- J'onn

Kara Queen looked around the medical bay. "Dr. Hamilton, where should I store our stuff? We have no home right now."

Dr. Hamilton looks up, "talk to the Director; he's in charge of the both of you. He made a mention that he will go over living arrangements with you in person... sorry it's just been busy," she puts the clipboard back and pauses at her office door.

"Okay. Umm Dr Hamilton I am sorry I discharged myself but we can't both be flat on our backs if attacked again. My ribs are healing. Thank you." She paused then added,"I hope you understand the real danger we are both in."

"The World Killers mean to kill both of us. They especially don't like my twin," She explained, and started to head out. "I will talk to the Director. Please let me know when you have released my husband. I will leave our bags here in your office if you don't mind?" She told her placing both hers and Oliver's luggage in her office. "I will go talk to him now about living arrangements." She told her quickly leaving the office.

She stops in her tracks and steps out of her office to catch her, "I understand... it isn't easy handling two Kryptonians but now the stakes are higher. I see that, given what they did to the both of you." She steps aside for the luggage, "that's fine, times are hard on everyone, stress levels are high and we're all on our toes," she places a hand onto her shoulder. "I'm happy you are here to have our Kara's back, thank you," she smiles.

"Thank you doctor." Kara goes to J'onn about housing. She sees him in his office. "Director can I talk to you?"

J'onn is on the phone with the President and holds up his index finger, "I am aware of your stance on the situation. However, given the circumstances and giving it hard thought I stand by my decision and I shall ask you to consider something about Kara Queen," he sits up ready to end the call. "She isn't Kara Danvers, but if we need a Super in another city... we have Superman in his own city doing his own thing but Supergirl can't be in two places at once. Please," he glances up, "consider what I've said... thank you." He hangs up and stands up, gesturing for her to enter, "how are you feeling?"

"Thank you for the nice letter and all the credentials. Also the gift card. I was wondering if we, Oliver and I can stay somewhere here in the DEO? I don't mind telling you I feel safer here with those World Killers on the loose." She sighed looking down. "I still have fractures that haven't healed completely, but I am taped so I should be fine."

He smiled at her, "that's fine with me. I know that even though you saw Kara Danvers fight with them... it still doesn't prepare you for what can happen in a fight. For these reasons, yes you may take up living quarters here at the DEO until the threat is over." He walks around the desk and opens his hands, "may I see how it looks? And I've learned the hard way that the store is expensive... knowing Dr. Livingston suggested a beach for the Danvers girls after it's all over. I thought you'd want to join, and wanted to give a small gift."

"I appreciate that. Yes I believe Oliver and I will go on that vacation. Thank you for letting us stay till the threat is over. Why do you want to see my injury? All you can see is the heavy taping around the ribs." She explained. "I am sure they'll heal fine- eventually." She changed the subject. "I left my luggage in Hamilton's office. When you have our place assigned I will move it." She thought for a moment. "Can I ask what you were talking about me for on the phone?"

J'onn leans against the desk, "I was talking with the President of the United States and she didn't approve of your staying here. But I insisted and stood by the decision," he smiles, "after all I had Winn make all three of you IDs and I'm not going to have that be wasted time."

"Why didn't she approve of me?" Kara asked trying not to be hurt, but still showing it anyway. Kara shook her head, she hated that she was more sensitive now then she used to be. She knew she had her twin to thank for that.

Folding his arms across his chest, "the same reason I originally didn't want you here. However I've been to your world, I've seen how badly you've come back to us. Also knowing your history together and just like with other alien refugees... sending you back would be a death sentence." He steps over and touches her left bicep, "I know that if you stay here you'll do so much good, just like Supergirl."

She looks down. "I am trying. I know I was bad in the past. I can't stand what I was. If I dwell on it for too long, I feel so overwhelmed that I feel I should just end it and be executed. I can't handle the guilt." She admitted sadly.

J'onn wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug, "I'm sorry... I know the last time you were here I didn't make it easier on you. I chose to take the leadership role over a..." he closes his eyes and presses his lips together firmly. "Over the role I should have and looked out for the well being of you both more. I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you for your apology but I understand your concern about me. I was a Nazi for Rao's sake. I was so despicable. I mean I tried to take my twin's life! Rao if we hadn't been stopped by Luthor I would have taken her and killed her! I was just so evil and ruthless." She started to weep, tears were running out of her eyes and she quickly turned away to hide her face. She realized she was a very broken person.

He turns her to him and presses the back of her head so her face goes into his chest. "I meant in regards to killing or not killing Dr. Wells... though seeing how you are now," he rubs her back. "I know you care a lot about our Kara just as we do. She is special and so are you."

She sniffed, trying to stop the crying. She pulled away shaking her head. "I am not special. Kara Danvers is the beautiful soul. I am the ugly evil step sister." She backed away, feeling very much as described. "I have to go." She speeds out of his office.

Kara realizes she is about to have a breakdown from everything...

He shakes his head, "you're far from being the evil step sister, you have changed much-" he sighs and takes off after her.

He sees her jump onto the balcony and takes to the air. J'onn follows after her, "it isn't safe for you to be out there on your own!" He knows she can hear him.

She super speed flies away, so he cannot catch her.

* * *

Kara Danvers eyes flutter open and she stretches on the sun bed, "mmmm..." her eyes shoot open wide. "It's all back," she grins from ear to ear and sits up feeling her neck and touching her ears. "Dr. Luthor! I'm better!" She calls out excitedly.

"Good… let me check you out. Give you a quick exam." She holds her throat and asks Supergirl to swallow. Feels no blockage. Then checks her ears. Makes a clicking noise with pen and ear scope. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

Kara nods excitedly, as much as she wants to play a prank and ask what? "Yes, you clicked your pen next to my ear."

"Ok. This will be a little harder. I am going into my office and whisper a number. If you can hear that I will declare you healthy." She walks into her office and turns her back to her and whispers 2018.

She then looks at her out the door. "What was the number?"

Kara grins like a giddy child, "2018!" Ready to jump off the bed and fly into her suit in excitement.

"Yes and you are discharged." Lillian told her smiling.

Jumping out of bed, "yes!" She says clearly pumped. "It feels _so_ good to hear _everything_ again!"

"I just heard my Princess is out" Mon El greeted. As she finished changing. "Time for food. Let's get you to the cafeteria sweetie." He took her by the arm and happily led her to the cafeteria.

* * *

J'onn is still searching for Kara Queen and taps his ear device, "Winn? I need you to scan the city for a Kryptonian signature. Trying to find Kara Queen."

"Okay boss."

Kara Queen realizes she is having a melt down feeling guilty about what she had done on X, her crimes against humanity, and after super speeding away she has soared into the mountains of Southern California.

Once again she is not sure where she is. She lands in a high tree and looks around. 'I really need to keep a map...' she growled looking around the mountainous region.

'Once again I am hopelessly lost..." She growled again. "Ow!" She reacted to the pain in her mending ribs. "Hmm , I thought I was healing.' She growled again.

Okay then Winn got one in the mountains.

"We have a Kryptonian in the mountains." Winn told J'onn. "Coordinates North 060 by 075."

J'onn sighs heavily and takes off, "we're going to need a tracker on her if she keeps this up," he mutters.

"J'onn ! There are two non human which put squarely alien signatures near her!"

Kara who was still standing in a tall tree did not see the World Killers coming as they super sped flew right at her.

Purity and Reign knocked her out of a very tall 40 ft or so pine tree.

J'onn flies as fast as he can, "I'll get there... I just hope I get there in time."

Double teaming her, they slammed into her knocking her off her branch. She tried to come out of the fall flying, but Purity screams her sonic yell disrupting her flight and lands heavily to the ground. She cried out in agony, as her back feels broken along with her newly re- broken ribs.

"Ha ha, got her!" Purity laughed, and looked at Reign for approval of the take down.

Kara Zor El Queen is in a Kara sized crater, buried in leaves, pine needles and dirt.

J'onn is a minute away from reaching her and knows that every second counts. He is worried he won't get there in time.

She tries to rise, when the two land over her.

They each other grab an arm, nearly pulling them out of their sockets, and wrench her out of the ground, causing her to scream out in pain, as they quickly fly off with her.

Kara tried to struggle in their steel grip to no avail.

J'onn appears before the two, "release her now!" He commands.

They both heat vision him causing him to fly away.

After he finishes crashing he grunts and lies there for a moment, winded and burnt. Sitting up, "I think it may be time... you make a suit for me Agent Schott," he grunts as he takes to the sky.

He can no longer see them.

* * *

Please review! We want to know your thoughts!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Eclipse

I'm sorry that it took so long to post, I have had a lot keeping me busy and suddenly realized I was due!  
Collaborated with: LVEZZ WARNING: KaraMel Intimacy.

* * *

"What are you doing with me?"Kara cried out still in pain. "Where are you taking me?" She sobbed, she tried to hold it in but was in way too much pain. She fought to stay conscious, fearing for her life. "Please put me down." She sobbed , and felt pitiful reduced to begging.

"You can imagine our surprise when we heard there was two of you... but of course you are not in your Super suit," Reign grins. "You were an awful long way away from home... twice now..." Purity comments and watches her with a smug grin.

She hangs bloodied and broken between them. Each with an arm flying her to their World Killer base. "Please, your fight is with Kara Danvers, I am a different Kara, cant you give mercy?" She tries once more to struggle out of their grip.

Reign shares a look of curiosity with Purity, "then where are you from?" She asks with no intent of letting her go. "Could you tell us where she is?" She smiles mischievously.

"I don't know where she is... Please you are really hurting my arms. Where are you taking me? She pleaded.

"You'll see soon enough," Purity flashes her a grin, "we have a new purpose for you..."

"Rao...!" She cried out feeling the incredible pain getting even worse. She looked down and saw they were flying high. There was no way she would survive the fall.

* * *

Kara Danvers finished eating a pile of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes with two cartons of orange juice. After that she dragged Mon-El out to her loft for private time, once there she gently pushed him backwards towards the bedroom.

"You know... I haven't had the chance to thank you... for saving me," she unclasps her cape and his too as she says it. "I remember watching," she looks into his eyes, "you pleading for me while giving me breaths to keep me going." She gives him a deep and slightly aggressive kiss of need, "thank you," she whispers before pulling her top off and looking into his eyes.

He immediately grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her into him, her breasts crushing into his chest as his tongue quests for hers pushing through her teeth and kissing her deeply. He pulls away for a moment to unzip the valor suit and send it flying to the floor, his cape previously removed by her.

He pushed her back on the bed removing her skirt, tights and boots. Last she had was her panties and bra, and he still had a speedo on.

Kara pulls him down and kisses him again, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. Her tongue slipping into his mouth, She moans at the feel of his body pressing into hers.

He started to feel the elastic of her panties. He really wanted them off, but he had to give her time to agree.

She smiles happily against his lips and reaches down to his Speedo and lowers her legs to tug his own. Sucking on his lower lip.

He removes her panties and sees his beautiful girl underneath him, he then kissed her soft up one leg and down the other as he inched closely to her core. He kissed her on her folds then proceeded to rub her pearl while kissing her on her hard flat abdomen.

"You are so beautiful..." He says between kisses. He uses his super speed to rub the pearl hard bringing her to rapid climax. While bringing her to climax he started kissing on her breasts sucking on the hardened buds enjoying her.

Kara groans happily at the feel of his lips on her legs and groans when he gets to her core. Resting her head back she lifts her legs around him as he began to rub, "I love you, she moans having missed this time with him. Finally making time for herself, she feels her heart start racing and her body become flush from the rising heat he brings out of her. Panting a little after her climax she looks down at him and grabs onto his arms. Rolling so he's beneath her she shifts her hair so it drapes on one side and doesn't get in the way. Straddling his hips to tease him, she happily rubs herself along his length as she leans down to kiss him.

"I love you so much it hurts!" He laughs groaning when he feels her hard core against his swelling length.

Kara grins as she looks at him, "I'm pretty sure that's why we'll be tying the knot later," she giggles and continues to tease him for a moment longer. Her hands on his chest, feeling how hard and hot he is and listening to his heart beating. She toys with a nipple before she lifts herself off of him enough to feel him stand so she can slide down onto him. Releasing a happy sigh and moan as she nestles on him.

He groans and starts to ride her slow at first then rapidly becoming faster and soon they started grinding in super speed.

The pressure built quickly and he yelled out in ecstasy as he felt the explosive climax at the end, causing her to orgasm as well.

Kara trembles on him as she screams out at her own orgasm as it rushes through her. She lies down on him, holding him and resting her head on his chest. She gave him a kiss on his chest before looking down at the two of them together.

"I think a shower is in order. What do you think Princess?"

Kara grins happily and kisses him with passion, "Mmmm... round three for me?" She whispers against his lips. "And I really like the name."

"Ah you want more of this former Prince?" He asked her reaching down and kissing her deeply on the lips.

She sucks on his bottom lip, "You are my Prince," she kisses him deeply in return and has her muscles tighten on his length. Her breasts pressing into his chest.

He caresses her breasts as he feels her ride his length again.

* * *

As the World Killers start to descend still holding Kara by the arms she used what little strength she had and heat visioned both sets of arms holding her. They immediately drop her and she falls underneath them.

She tries to gather strength to fly and managed to keep from hitting the desert ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reign asks with curiosity. Sounding like a cat about to toy with its prey.

She sees her flying close she tries to super speed away. Her energy is rapidly dwindling and she can't stay ahead of Reign. "Rao!" She cried out in too much pain to stay a flight. She felt herself losing altitude and heading right back into the ground again. She tried for a controlled landing.

Her controlled landing became a controlled crash as she fell upon landing skidding in the desert dust. Covered in red dust she attempts to get up only to see Reign land before her. She looked up into the black masked face. She saw the burn marks she inflicted on Reign' s arm. She knew she was caught and as good as dead. She bowed her head, ready for the inevitable.

Purity lands behind her, "The chase is over already?" She taunts.

Kara holds her broken ribs, intense pain shooting through her. She knelt, head bowed breathing heavy and perspiring. She knew she was not well and regretted running off in an emotional mess.

Purity looks at Reign, "If we plan to use her against Supergirl we can't have her get any worse," she pouts, "or she'll die before our plan comes into action."

Reign growls and picks her up, holding her bridal style. "If you hadn't hurt yourself before we got to you I'd be throwing you over my shoulder. But in this case we need you alive, unless you want to die?" She asks.

She gasps in pain then groans. She shakes her head trying to keep the tears of pain repressed, but they spill out anyway

Rolling her eyes Reign takes off into the sky with her and super speeds to their hide out. She gets there in a matter of minutes and puts her on the ground for Purity to chain her up.

She feels the shackles lock on her wrists and she sees it is very strong metal. "Please help me..." Kara begged her. "My ribs are broken and I am in allot of pain. Can you give me something for the pain?" She whimpers to her.

Purity groans, "this hostage is being a drag..." She turns away from her and watches as Pestilence walks out from a hallway. "Why would we want to do that? We want you dead in the end after all to stop meddling with our plans," Pestilence comments.

"What are your plans? World domination?" She bit out. "And if you need to keep me alive, don't you want to keep me from going into shock? I will if the pain persists. You are half Kryptonian, you know constant pain is not good for us."

Reign goes through the contents of a spot in the wall, hidden and it gives a faint glow. Walking back she pulls out a small vial and tosses it to Pestilence who opens it and hands it to her, "Pain killer," neglecting to tell her it'll also knock her out for a while. "Actually we plan to cleanse the world of sin."

"But not everyone here is a sinner, not only that but I am sure you have all sinned. Shouldn't you cleanse yourself?" She asked while Pestilence handed her the glowing vial.

"Drink it." She tells her looking down at Kara. She looked at the vial, knowing she needed the pain killer, she drank it down.

She immediately felt a numbness. Her ribs still hurt but not the intense inflamed agony she had felt a few minutes ago. "Thank you." She told then now feeling her body become heavy, leaden. "What did you give me?" She looked up at Pestilence with alarm. "I thought it was a pain killer?" She couldn't sit up against the cave wall anymore. She slumped lying on her side, she cried out as her broken ribs shifted. She rolled onto her back to help relieve the pressure.

"It's pain killer, it'll help mend and it'll knock you out so when you wake up you won't be complaining," Reign mocks her with the last part.

Her vision started to blur as she could tell she was losing consciousness. Her last image was of Pestilence peering down over her.

* * *

Kara and Mon El finished their love making in the shower. Both a warm soapy surprise for each other. Mon El enjoyed Kara's careful scrubbing of his body, she enjoyed feeling his chiseled muscles and flat toned abs. Once she finished with him he rubbed her down as well. Making sure to thoroughly wash her down.

Kara kisses him on the tip of his nose, "we need to do this a little more often," she smiles. "I missed our time together -" she turns to look into the apartment. "I think I can hear my cell phone," she frowns and kisses him one more time before stepping out to grab a house coat. Not daring to go out nude with all of her windows, she picks up her phone. "Hello?"

"Kara! Thank God you're safe! I texted you multiple times and now finally calling you!" Her sister was frantic on the other end

"Whoa... sorry," she rubs at her forehead, "I was in the shower... with Mon-El," to give extra reason for being distracted.

"And before that just ...busy I assume? No matter. I am calling to tell both you and Mon-El get to the DEO Now! "There's been another attack and J'onn wants both of you here safe!"

Her eyes snap at being alert and she picks up on something in the sky. "Sorry... I..." She hears Mon-El just turning off the water when she sees the eclipse starting. "Ale...x," her head starts buzzing and before she can say anything more she collapses.

"Shit Kara!" He picks up her phone. "Alex she just collapsed... hold on she is coming to again..." He raises her face to him and sees her eyes flutter open. "What? What just happened Kar?" He asked alarmed.

"What's going on!" Alex yelled over the phone.

"Are you alright? You fainted for a few minutes!"

She blinks at him, vision blurry for a few moments, "I saw them... the World Killers and Kara Queen!"

"What? How?"

She sits up and then stands, "the dreams I've been having... I saw them there when..." She looks at the sky, "when I looked at that!"

"An eclipse of the sun. Okay let's get dressed and get to the DEO."

Kara nods and takes the phone, "I'll be right over," and hangs up. Super speeding into her suit and taking off with Mon-El when he's ready.

Alex told her to hurry and then told J'onn what just happened. She saw the sun as well.

Lena was there, still trying to explain her reasoning for keeping her research secret to the Director when she realized this was being engineered by the World Killers.

"How do you know?" Alex asked tersely.

"They have spiritual, mystical powers with their cult. Apparently they did this to get to Supergirl." Soon Kara and Mon El fly into the DEO through the balcony window.

"Kara what did you see when you blacked out?" Lena asked her quickly.

"I was in these dark woods, really dark and there was mist on the ground and then I saw the three World Killers and a glimpse of Kara Queen," she answers, "I have seen these woods in my dreams but never... like this."

"You saw the dream passage. Sam told me about it. It's where she is when Reign is in her body. It's this weird dream passage that is real and holds the minds of the repressed identity of the World Killers. If you saw your twin then we know she is at their fortress and they have repressed her as well."

"They are _not_ turning her into a World Killer are they?" Alex asked alarmed.

"I am not sure. If Kara saw her that means her consciousness is in that passage which means the body of Kara Queen is unconscious." Lena tried to explain

"We need to get to that passage and free Kara and Sam," Mon El told them all. "Let me see if Brainy can help." He has them follow him to the ship.

Kara runs a hand through her hair at the idea of her twin turning into a World Killer. "Take a little time for Kara Danvers and this happens," she mutters to herself.

"Why is this affecting me?"

"Hey, this is _not_ your fault! Apparently there was an altercation and caused your twin to feel guilt. She flew off and got caught. This is not on you." Alex told her firmly.

"The eclipse was set in motion to bring you to them. We can put you in that same unconscious state and send you back. It will be painful." Brainiac 5 told her.

"Of course it will..." Alex grumbled. "I am going with her."

"So am I." Lena told them all. Alex shook her head. "I know Sam's DNA more than anyone here. If anyone can reach her it's me!" Lena argued.

Kara holds up her hands, "I'd rather do this alone than risk _anyone_ else."

"Are we doing this? If so time is of the essence. It all has to be done during the eclipse they set in motion." Brainiac 5 told them all.

"No Kara I am going. You may not have your powers in that mind tunnel thingy!" Alex told her fiercely.

Sighing she looks at both ladies, she knows that neither will budge, "okay... let's do this."

"If you can get Sam to take Reign's body long enough to give us a signal where their fortress is we can get to the actual World Killers." Brainy told them all.

Walking to the beds, Kara turns to Mon-El, "A quick word, please?"

"Yes Kara?" He stood listening to her.

Looking at Alex and Lena then back at him, "if things get risky, pull them out but you _have_ to leave me in. We need that location. Promise me that if things get bad you'll keep me in there."

"Umm Kara I don't want to lose you..."

She cups his face and looks into his eyes, "You're not going to lose me, powers or no when I come out I will heal much faster than either of them when it's all over."

His expression was pained. He nodded. "I promise."J'onn waited tensely for Supergirl to lie back down on the couch. Brainiac put the sensor on her forehead as he had for the others. "Be careful. And quick. You don't have allot of time."

The women nodded and soon went under.

Kara gasps as she awakes next to Alex and Lena, "We're here..." She stands up with them and shudders. "Welcome to my nightmares."

"Let's see if you have your powers." She grabs 3 branches breaking them off. Handing one to Lena, but poking her in the stomach with it first, then handing one to Kara. "Powers?"

Kara presses the pointy part into her hand and winced, "blood... fun."

"Uh huh no powers." They walk for a bit with Kara complaining she was weak, and doesn't like all the walking.

"It's called exercise."Alex told her.

"Why would people do it?" She mumbles.

"For their health Kara."

As she is walking she comments. "I feel weak, not as bad as kryptonite poisoning but still."

"Are we ever going to get past that? We have to concentrate on finding Sam." Lena implored her.

Supergirl turned to the Luthor and spat. "Hey, I said you could come. I did _not_ say it would be sunshine and rainbows!"

The Luthor rolled her eyes as Alex came over to her.

"Can I ask you why you didn't at least tell me about Sam? She's my friend too and she came to me first."

"Like I was supposed to hand over all my research to a clandestine operation that doesn't exist?" Alex looked a little guilty at that. "And as far as Sam goes, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Alex looked at Lena sort of understanding that. They walked a little ways and saw the dead form of Pestilence in the dream tunnel.

"It's too late for her now." Alex told them all.

They continued on through a doorway with the World Killers symbol, Kara opened it then closed it again.

They then saw Sam and Julia frantically writing something on boulders with rocks.

Lena ran up to Sam. "What are you doing?" She asked gently. Sam saw the three women and wailed. "Reign killed all of you too!" She shook violently scared of all the people Reign had killed.

"Shh no no we're not dead! We came in here through a dream state to try to help you."

Sam seemed more in control after hearing that.

"You need to embody Reign so we can find the fortress." Lena explained. "You must remember who you are. Then once you come to the realization of you being Sam, you can take over Reign."

All three start telling her to think of Ruby, mentioning her name over and over until Sam is able to focus enough that Sam is in Reign's body and sees she is with the other two World Killers.

She quickly sees the crystals she needs to get the system activated to alert their ship. As soon as the fortress coordinates are discovered, they are quickly pulled out of there. The World Killers overpower Sam and cause Reign to show up again. Once the girls woke up they geared up ready to fight the World Killers and rescue Kara Queen.

"Maybe you should rest..." Brainiac told them all. He had seen where their minds had taken hits and abuse; their bodies were spasming there in the lab on the couches.

"No time..." Alex replied heading over to follow Supergirl, J'onn and the Legionnaires. Winn caught her and gives her a package. It's a cool new super suit.

* * *

Yes... stepping into the official storyline of the show. We have made our own tweaks in up coming chapters, rest assured. Hope you like where it is going.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. And Then There Was 1

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

The group lands before the World Killers and see Kara Queen on the side. Supergirl glares at the three women, "What did you do to her?" She asks angrily.

"Nothing. She was hurt and we gave her a pain killer."Reign stated.

Supergirl charges into Reign instantly, grabbing at her arms and starting to punch her. Reign grabs a hold of her and throws her through a wall. She gets up and swings her fists left and right at Reign, but she blocks each one before giving an uppercut that knocks her onto her back again.

Alex steps up from behind wielding her new gun and shoots Reign. A warp of red flames it seems blast and wrap around her, she gets knocked back. Kara looks up at her, "I've got this, check up on the others!"

Imra and Mon-El are fighting Pestilence, both getting winded doing so.

Alex looks down at her new gun, grinning like a kid in a toy store while sliding the hammer back. "Thank you Winn," she takes off to help J'onn fight with Purity to even the odds. Imra and Mon-El are fighting with Pestilence, she throws Imra to the ground for Mon-El and Pestilence to take to the air and Imra to follow. The punches and throwing of one another to work to get the upper hand continues.

Oliver is currently testing his walking with Dr. Hamilton when she overhears her phone in the office. He forces himself to walk out of there to the railing overlooking the computer HQ. Techs and agents are scrambling about, he turns around to see Dr. Hamilton is still on the phone and spots his uniform sitting on a chair next to his wife's bed with a note. Curious he picks up the note and he grows serious. He hurries into the bathroom to find a weapons case and an ear piece left behind by Winn. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Back at the fight Purity throws J'onn into the rock wall and advances on him as Alex pulls out her gun with hesitation. "Julia!" She gets her attention as Purity turns to face her.

Kara is locked in a heat vision battle with Reign and is shaking from the strain, She knows the eclipse is nearly complete and is on the losing end of the fight. Finally the two heat visions come close to her face and vanish in a small burst. She staggers back looking scared for the first time knowing she is as strong as her older sister now.

Supergirl looks up at Reign to see her grinning wickedly and obviously relishing in the moment. "The Eclipse is full... no more powers!"

Alex is staring at Purity, "Julia I know you're in there... you've gotta rise up and help us," she says with a tinge of uncertainty but watches as Purity keeps her gaze on her. Purity takes a deep breath and releases her sonic voice and Alex fires, the force and volume of the impact knocks them both onto their backs.

Supergirl throws her left fist and Reign easily catches it and squeezes. Kara staggers back and feels her hand is on the verge of breaking before Reign releases and finally punches her in the chest. She feels her ribs getting bruised and fractured from the force. Kara goes flying back into the main room and lands with a thud, her lower back getting bruised on impact.

Alex looks up in time to see Reign stalk towards her and looks about for her gun as she knows Kara is in trouble. Reign delivers a solid kick to Kara's abdomen causing an immediate grunt, heavy bruising across her stomach as she rolls and hits some crystal sized black rocks with a thud. Her spine is throbbing and every shuddering breath is an effort.

Seeing she's put Supergirl out Reign turns her sights on Alex who just found her gun and uses her special magnetic glove to pull it towards her. However as she pulls it around Reign shoves the arm away, effectively taking away the option of her only weapon.

Oliver stands on the balcony as Dr. Hamilton comes running out of the med bay after him. "Sorry Doc... they need me," he lifts up his bow as he is brought on board the Legion ship and it takes off after getting more supplies for the big battle and picking Oliver up.

Purity super speeds and picks Alex up. "No you don't! No shooting my Sister!" She raises her over her head, then looks at Reign. "Catch!" She yells at her, throwing her through the air.

She is about to hit the cave wall when Reign grabs her right before impact. "You dare to shoot me human! I just took out Supergirl _again_ you think _you_ can stop me?" She laughs crazily.

"Sam I know you're in there _fight_!" She groaned out broken in Reign's hands.

She calls to Purity, "Want to play?" She asked cruelly.

Purity nodded. "Catch!" And threw Alex back to her. This time Alex felt something pull as Purity almost missed her and grabbed her by the leg last minute.

"Uhhh!" Alex yelled as she held her up by her leg. "Kara where are you?" She cried out knowing her knee was wrenched.

"Oops," Purity said now holding her up by an arm, effectively breaking it.

Kara tries to get up, her arms shaking and her breathing ragged. She collapses and clutches at her stomach, "Alex..." She whimpers and groans, "I can't," she grips the cold hard ground.

Oliver sees what's going on below, "I'm going down there _now_!" Taking his new bow Oliver pulls out three arrows and immediately shoots Pestilence and jumps down. He shoots both Purity and Reign at the same time with the same type of arrow, lead lined kryptonite arrows and two seconds after going into the world killer's the tail explodes with kryptonite gas.

Running over he catches Alex before she hits the ground and whips out her kryptonite sword and holds it as a shield before them. "Sorry I'm late!" He comments as he watches all three struggle.

The gas emanated the entire cave causing both Kara's to cough. Kara Queen had just started to come around but starts to choke on the kryptonite gas. "What in Rao?" She looks around and sees arrows flying. "Oliver!" She cried out trying to free herself from the shackles to no avail. She uses heat vision to try to break the Thangaran metal. She was not at full strength, she knew and could feel her ribs had not mended right. She accepted that as she tried to melt through the metal links.

Kara tries to get up again, "Julie! You have to fight this! Please help us!" She begs, "You have good in you, you have a good heart! Help us!"

Purity looks around at each of them and her eyes start flashing from world killer to Julie.

Pestilence smacked down Mon-El in the air and he flew right back up and pounded her in the face multiple times. J'onn had been thrown into a wall and was concussed. He fell helpless to the cave floor.

Julia saw Pestilence fly from a beat down Imra and Mon-El and stood by Reign's side. "End the human!" She commanded her.

Purity stood for a moment her eyes still flickering. She looks over at Supergirl listening to her.

Supergirl gets to her knees, her face turning pale with the effort. "Only a World Killer can kill a World Killer," she gasps and has Reign storm up to her.

"Why can't you shut up?" Reign says angrily and grabs her throat to lift her off her feet.

Pestilence takes on Purity when she sees her falter. They start fighting, Purity screams at Reign to make her drop Kara, and then screams at Pestilence. Pestilence tries to silence her sonic screams by stabbing her with her poisoned nail.

Both World Killers crumple into each other. Falling to the ground. Reign gets up, ready to end Kara for _good_ when she is thrown back by a last sonic scream from Purity, who finally dies from Pestilence poison.

Mon El calls to the ship and gets them teleported out. They all see strange lights flow from the dead World Killers to become infused into Reign upon rising one more time. The lights streamed into her green for Pestilence and white for Purity. The two Kara's, Oliver, Alex Imra J'onn and Mon El were all teleported out of the desert fortress as it started crumbling on top of them.

Oliver lifts up Alex in his arms and carefully sets her onto an examination bed.

Supergirl walks unsteadily to her bed side, allowing the other's to take the remaining beds. Supergirl moves to the bed next to Alex and lies down slowly, "Rao... I swear she's going to kill me next time if I'm not careful."

Brainy steps over to Alex and initiates a scan to start on her and Kara Danvers. "Is anyone else hurt?" He asks and gestures for everyone else to lie down whom is.

Kara Queen is barely conscious as she was teleported on the deck of the ship, she had been brought to a sun bed straight away by an agent.

"Both Kryptonians, the Martian and Alex. Anyone else need medical attention?" He looks around the room. Everyone said they were fine, and the ship speeds back to the DEO.

* * *

Yeah we stressed but in the end it was fun doing this. Please tell us your thoughts! And thank you for continuing to read!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	9. Kryptonian Down

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Once back at the DEO the two Kryptonians are placed on sun beds, the eclipse has ended and Alex has surgery on her torn ligaments of her knee and broken arm with seperated shoulder.

J'onn is set onto his own bed, "Kara Queen are you awake?" He asks softly while Dr. Hamilton sets to work on him while Dr. Luthor tends to both ladies.

Kara Queen woke up, Her heat vision hitting the ceiling of the DEO as her last action was attempting to free herself of the chains.

She screams in pain and is disoriented as some plaster rains down on the attending medical staff. Kara tries to jump off but Oliver beats her to it, "Easy there sweetie, you're safe, two World Killers are dead!" He says happily.

Her eyes are still glowing and she is shaking.

He looks down at her concerned, "You really should stop taking off like that," he strokes her hair back. "Everyone here cares about you and with you taking off, you're getting hurt."

She holds up her hands and sees no shackles. She looks around and sees she is in the DEO again. She puts her arm over her eyes and starts to sob.

Oliver rubs her shoulder. "Hey it's okay...You're going to be okay sweetie."

Supergirl looks at Alex in her own bed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." she says feeling drained. She shakes her head at Dr. Luthor, "Alex first... I'll be fine, please."

"Dr Hamilton is taking care of Alex. I have you and your twin." She signaled for her medical team to pull the curtains and change out Kara.

After getting her out of her sweaty and damaged suit, she examined her in a fresh medical gown. "You will heal with the bed, but you need rest." She opened the gown to tape her ribs. "I am setting them so they will mend properly." She finished taping them, realizing Kara could feel everything. "You don't have your powers right now, so we need to make sure when they come back you will heal right." She put a sheet over the hurt Kryptonian. "Rest, try to sleep. That is the best thing for you right now." She waited for Kara to nod, then went over to her twin.

She walked over to the other Kara. "What happened? Did you lose control of your heat vision?"

"No I was attempting to break free of the chains in the cave. When I woke up I thought I was still there and was working on the chains again." Kara told her embarrassed.

She signalled to her team and a curtain was pulled around her as she too was being changed out of a very dirty ripped DEO uniform. Oliver was allowed to stay as he was her husband. After changing her out Dr. Luthor proceeded to examine her. "Your ribs are not set properly. And they have been re-broken." Kara hissed from the pain.

"I am aware." She bit out. The doctor looked at her closely.

"Some of this isn't going to re-heal properly. Kara I need to do surgery right now before they mend completely wrong."

She looks at Oliver. "Just stop the pain please!" She cried out unable to bear it anymore. Lillian set up red sun emitters to soften her skin so she could perform the necessary surgery.

She used a kryptonite needle to start an IV and get the necessary pain killers into her. She ordered the surgical center to be prepped. Number one surgical center was already in use for Alex. Kara was going into the second one.

"I'm sorry Oliver, you will have to wait for her in the observation room." She is wheeled into surgery.

Oliver checked on the other Kara. He sees her eyes are closed and she is resting on the sun bed with a sheet over her and her head nestled in a pillow.

"I'm sorry I didn't come down sooner to help, they were afraid of sending me because I was still hurt," Oliver watches her.

"It's okay, you were hurt and needed to heal." She told him fiddling with a tie on her gown by her side.

"Thank you for helping. Your arrows helped a lot," She told him honestly. "I just kept getting beat down. Rao I cannot take much more of this!" She looked at him. "How is my twin?" She asked concerned, "she got taken out quickly."

"It's not okay, I should have gotten there sooner," Oliver smiles a little, "That was Winn with the arrows... he's pretty brilliant. I wish you could sit out the next fight... you and Alex," he comments and runs his hand over his face. "Yeah she's in surgery now."

"Surgery?" She asked alarmed. "What happened?"

He takes a seat, "Her ribs broke more and have to be reset or they won't mend properly," he places his hands onto his knees. Oliver moves to stand up, "I should let you rest, sorry."

"No it's okay, I wanted to know. Thank you and Alex? She is in surgery too? Do you know what happened to her?" She asked worriedly.

He nods, looking very solemn, "Yeah she got tossed around back and forth..." He cringed. "Broken arm... and I don't want to go into detail."

"I want to know! Don't keep anything from me Oliver!" She gets a little cross with him.

He holds up his hands, "Okay her knee was wrenched as well and that's all I know. I just didn't want you to worry more than you are and add stress your plate," he says and grabs the back of his head in frustration. "If I had jumped down sooner her injuries would have been not as bad," he growls to himself.

"You can't blame yourself for our misfortunes. It took a World Killer to kill one. We are down to one." She told him tiredly. "We will get through this." She sighed starting to nod off.

Oliver walks over to her and smiles, he can't get over the fact that she's a twin to his wife. But even with this, there is something different about her and figures it has to do with her personality. He hasn't spent much time with her but from what he's seen, "You are so selfless... I haven't seen someone like you in so long. I hope to continue working alongside you," he gives her shoulder a light squeeze before leaving her to go into the observation room.

* * *

Winn is typing away on his computer and grins as he looks at the time. Picking up his phone he dials Lena, he knows how hard she's been working, the iffy rift between her and Kara and honestly what Kara said when she last returned struck him. About her finally getting to be Kara Danvers and he realized no one has had a break since the third world killer came out. He waits for Lena to pick up and walks to the locker room since his shift is almost over. Humming away with excitement over his new plans.

"Hello?"

"Hello my sexy, sultry, brilliant lady!" He says with a kick to his step as he reaches his locker.

"Hey Winslow, what's up?" She looked up from her work.

"I have made us dinner plans! And don't say you can't do it because a comment Kara made at the start of the Eclipse had me thinking... we've all been working really hard for weeks. It's time for us to have some US time!" He opens his locker and drums his free hand fingers on his thigh to a beat in his head.

"Well now that Reign is not in my lab I have some time. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm taking us to the Keg, right now it's their lobster special with steaks and-"

He hears a strange but familiar sound coming from behind his set of lockers. "What's going on in here...?" He trails off to see men coming through in a different uniform and sees General Schott step through. "Whoa! You are not allowed to be here!" He lowers the phone.

General Schott motions for the people to proceed until Winn steps in front. "Move aside... _Winn_ , I'm here for Kara Queen," he states simply and out of annoyance.

Giving him a confused look, "Uhhh you do realize she's been here for over a month... right? You just show up now?" He says with hand gestures forgetting that Lena can hear all that is going on.

General Schott steps up to Winn and gets into his face when the men part but don't leave the room. "Meaning? It took me some time to get our people to get another machine set up to come here. Everything takes _time_ , Now tell me where she is," he says in his voice of authority. "If you do not, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands with the individual from our own Earth."

Trying to puff out his own chest but winding up taking a couple of steps back and looking nervous. None of the girls are in any condition to fight, "You know what?" His voice a little high, he clears his throat. "No," he says a little more firmly. "You're not-"

General Schott punches him in the left cheek causing Winn to grunt and to stagger back before holding up his hands. "If we do not find Kara Queen, then we'll take your Kara until ours returns to our Earth to pay for her crimes! Go and search!" General Schott commands.

Winn holds his arms out to block them from leaving, " _No_!" His voice shaking out of being terrified and angry. "you can't just go bursting into another Earth and take someone!" He looks around at the people there, "I bet I know why you took so long and it wasn't technical difficulties!"

General Schott walks up to him again, rolling up his sleeves, "give me one good reason to not beat up my own twin who looks to be a sniveling weasel!"

Standing his ground, he fights to not shake at what he knows will happen if he fails. "They didn't want to give you access to our world did they?" He says as defiantly as he can muster.

The men glance at their general but he doesn't flinch. "It's you who won't let it go... isn't it? Someone escaped punishment... left from your grasp and while everyone else is moving on you won't let go of the past so your going out of _your_ way to get it done!" His body is shaking as he steps closer to the General.

"You threatened... you pointed a gun!" Raising his hands on the air, "I don't know! But you are the only one not letting go of the past and if you keep going on this path," he points to the door behind him. "And go after _our_ Kara, who is our Earths _protector_!" He sees a blink, "That's right! She is our hero, and coming after her is the wrong thing and you know it!" He steps into his twin's face now.

"She is here... she isn't out shopping... she isn't gardening or baby sitting or anything that involves her mingling with those she hurt! She can't hurt them anymore so leave _her_ alone!" He says breathing heavily and still shaking.

General Schott watches his twin's eyes, he swallows and motions to the men while holding up the new device and turning it on. "You're not a wimp after all," he comments, "you're right..." he says out of anger, but steps back as the men file out. Turning he walks back through and they're all gone.

Lifting his phone he sees he's still on the line with Lena, "You still there?" He asks quietly.

"What? What happened?" She asked shaken after hearing all that.

"I just stopped a kidnapping... and my twin is an ass with a good right hook... now I need an ice pack!" Winn touches his cheek, "Oww..."

"How? You know what? I am heading over there now." She hangs up.

Within fifteen minutes Winn gets a call from the DEO command center that Lena is there for him. Winn goes to the command area with an frozen jelly pack to his cheek, "I have a feeling dinner is off," he mumbles.

"What happened?" Lena asked concerned.

Winn pulls the ice away, "General Schott wanted their Kara and threatened to take ours so... I poked holes in his story and sent him back."

"Is he coming back?" Lena asked concerned.

Winn puts the ice pack back on, "I doubt it, if you want to see the footage I can pull it up on the computer," he offers. "I'm just glad our downed Kryptonians didn't see my twin."

"He hit you?" She asked putting a hand to his face.

"Yup, left cheek... it's already swelling," he watches her eyes.

"So did I hear right? You shamed him into leaving?"

He nods, "yeah... fought him with words like a Danvers."

"How is everyone?"

He frowns, "Alex and Queen had to have surgery, Kara taped up and J'onn... well they'll all be okay. Just need lots of rest," he pulls the pack away to stretch his cheek and see how it feels. "I take it a bruise isn't sexy."

"Are you sure he is not coming back? You need to warn someone."

"Already done," he taps on the keyboard and shows her the footage.

She looks at it.

"I set up the system to scan for portals in the future and an alarm will sound, we're covered," he watches her reaction to the footage.

"Okay just let someone know. They need to know about the threat."

"I told the techs, and when the others are up they'll be informed."

"Okay, do you still want food? Or do you want to order in?" Lena asked.

Winn glances at the time, "We could still eat out if you're not bothered by this mug," he points his thumb at himself.

"No worries. Why should I be bothered? You chased your twin off." She laughed.

"This is true, but just making sure," he reaches up to touch her face. "As I've heard... in a video game... a guy is meant to compliment the woman."

"Ah you're sweet Winslow." She walked with him as they headed out of the DEO.

The legion ship and Imra and Brainy are getting ready to leave.

After dinner, of which Winn gets some looks from people but he just treated them like any other look for him being a nerd. He offered to walk Lena home, with Reign being out and about he doesn't trust her to make a move on the woman who held the host captive for weeks.

Approaching her building, he smiles at her, "I had a really nice night. It was nice to get out with you for a change," he takes her hand gently. "I don't want to be too forward, but I really enjoy spending time with you," he smiles as he sees the city lights reflected in her eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something more when his phone gives off an alarm. Pulling it out of his pocket, "well that's not my World Killer alarm it's..." his eyes go wide, "my app! I mean my program!" He grins at her excitedly. "I have a program set up to alert me when something Kryptonian pops up, you know as like a warning from that old cult group," he taps away. "And this is a rock! But they're classifying it as an alien rock found in a box... look at those markings! It's... an eBay listing!" He nearly jumps out of his shoes in excitement. "Let's go to your lab and look into this further!"

"Okay!" She exclaimed just as excited.

They hurry into her building and into her personal lab where he pulls up the listing on a much larger screen. "It's here in National City... those are Kryptonian markings! And... is it just me or do they also look like World Killer on them?" He looks at her concerned suddenly.

"Look! It's a buy in now. Get it."

Winn sees the listing is more than he makes in a year.

She grabs the phone changes the user ID to hers and buys it.

"We have it. I will tell them I want to meet to pick it up." She contacts the seller.

"You aren't going alone!" He warns her, not with something so potentially dangerous.

"Okay you want to bring Supergirl? She might be interested in this."

He shakes his head and then nods and gets flustered. "She's hurt still. Let's ask Oliver to cover us. What if it's nothing? But then if it's something Kara will get upset for me not telling her... but I could just bum her out... frig... yes we'll call him but only as back-up."

Lena agreed to meet, Winn is with her, and Oliver is in the wings watching. They met in a public place and the guy is right where he said he would be.

"So I had no idea it would be the famous Lena Luthor picking up my rock." The guy told her.

She smirked. "$30,000 right?"

"Yes all in cash."

"Before I hand over more money than you make in a year. Tell me where you got this rock."

He handed it over for her to examine. It was a shard but definitely had a Kryptonian signature on

it according to Winn's readings. "Friend was a stupid alien cult member. He took a piece off a bigger rock."

She looked at Winn sharply. "Where is the rest of the rock?"

"It got melted down in a failed experiment."

"Do you know what this experiment was?" She asked now curious.

"Only something about making a World Killer... whatever that is."

"Okay," she hands over the cash and waits for him to count it quickly.

"It's all there. This is a legitimate business deal."

She handed Winn the shard piece. Once both parties were satisfied they went their separate ways without incident. He immediately starts examining it. "We need to show this to our resident Kryptonian." They met back up with Oliver and headed back to the DEO.

* * *

What did you think of the Winn vs Winn? And in general of everything that took place? Please review! We love hearing from our readers! ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	10. Reunions

Collaborated with: LVEZ

* * *

Once in the DEO they all three went to the med bay where _both_ Kryptonians were still recovering. Both on Sun beds trying to get better faster.

Oliver smiles at his wife, "These two _nerds_ may have found something useful!" He says happily.

"Hey!" Winn says while puffing out his chest, "I am a _proud_ nerd," he smiles at him as Oliver claps him on the back. Looking at Supergirl, "Lena just bought this rock off a guy on eBay who had a buddy in the Rao cult." Winn told Supergirl.

She sat up and looked at it in curiosity. "Can I see it?" He handed it to her. As soon as her finger tips made contact she feels something surge through it and into her. Her eyes start to charge up and she feels something reaching out to her from within the rock.

Winn looks at her confused and concerned, "Kara... are you okay?"

Supergirl pulls her hand away and covers her eyes as she feels they're ready to let loose. Jumping off the sun bed they can see that her hands are glowing red from the intensity.

"I can't stop it!" She takes off at super speed knowing where the training room is and goes there blindly. Once inside she is drops her hands to have the heat vision continue and hit the objects in the room. Keeping her vision moving so as to not go through the ceiling, floor or walls. She clamps sore hands onto her eyes again while on her knees, taking deep breaths.

Kara Queen takes off after her. "KARA!" She screamed after her- she followed her into the training room and grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her tight. "It's okay, I am here shhh calm down." She holds her shoulders and puts her hands over Supergirl's eyes

She waited for her to calm down. "Hey," she looked at her with the glowing eyes. "What happened?" She hugged her tight again and pulled her hair out of her face.

Supergirl slowly lowers her hands and looks at her, "that rock... it has darkness in it... it overwhelmed my powers. I couldn't control," she takes slow shaky breaths.

"It supposedly makes a World Killer according to Winn. I was about to advise you _not_ to touch it."

Supergirl looks into her eyes, "I can't believe I nearly became one... Rao!" She stands up and holds her palm to her forehead.

"I was too late and too groggy to speak... But my sedation went away the minute I saw how you reacted." She pressed her side on her ribs. "I think I pulled something..." She commented grimacing. "Are you alright now?"

Supergirl looks at her concerned, "you need to get back onto that sun bed. You shouldn't have chased after me; I don't want you getting hurt further."

"Dr. Hamilton is going to be mad at me..." She sighed. "Don't worry about it. You were more important. So, are you ready to go back? They need to check you for any affects of that rock." She stated, "And you were definitely affected!"

Supergirl nods, "yeah," she tries to look confident.

"Come on, I pulled something and you need checked." They walked back supporting each other. "We are quite the pair don't you think? Both injured , both always finding trouble." She sighed.

They walked back in where Luthor quickly pulled Supergirl to a diagnostic chair, and Hamilton had Overgirl lie on the exam table the minute she saw her holding her side.

"Let's check you over, unzip, everyone else whose not a patient, out," Dr. Hamilton says and looks at Kara Queen sternly. "You _must_ stop taking off, every time you do, you get hurt!" She scolds her as she pulls away the suit and pulls away the taping.

"Kara- Supergirl needed my help." She argued. "Ow!" She groaned knowing she tore something. "I'm sorry... I don't wish more pain for myself but she needed me." She bit out.

Dr. Hamilton watches her, "I'm sorry, but I need to be sure that your ribs will set properly." She feels around and grabs fresh tape. "Supergirl can handle herself," she adds as she wraps it around tightly, "while I appreciate you being here to help her with the World Killers. Just like you, she is capable."

"Ahh! Too tight!" She glared at her. "Did you tighten it deliberately?" She pouted. "I already know you don't like me." She looked saddened. "And yes Supergirl - my twin needed me to calm her down." She informed her.

Dr. Hamilton loosens it a bit. "Sorry, you really hurt yourself in going after Supergirl," she looks at her seriously. "I don't have a problem with you personally, what I don't like is my patients taking off, getting worked up and returning beat up. It would be nice to have our top people not getting hurt so badly, to wind up on top so they can enjoy the victories rather than be laid up."

"You know I don't ask to get hurt!" She shot back. "Both Kara and I are pretty much indestructible so how we both keep getting hurt is beyond me!" She growls. Then added. "But world killers can hurt us and that's why we are in here." She sighed, defeated.

"We don't like being laid up believe me." Then she recalled, "And Alex? She is constantly getting hurt!"

Dr. Hamilton sighs and places a hand onto her shoulder, "I know... I don't like seeing either of you getting hurt by them. Almost every time Kara Danvers goes to fight them she comes back hurt. This last time you got extra hurt because you got upset," she double checks the tape and zips her back up before turning the sun bed on. Pulling a pillow out for her to get comfy. "One of the problems is... both of you are used to being indestructible."

Kara grabs up the pants to her suit and starts putting them on. Hissing through the pain of her ribs.

"To get your butts kicked is hurting the pride for her, but she stays optimistic, and so are you." She helps her with the rest of her suit. "No more taking off, you need your rest if you're going up against a World Killer with the power of three."

Dr. Luthor continued to analyze Kara Danvers. "That rock tried to change you Kara."

Kara looks down, troubled, and wets her lips. "Yeah... I know. It was in the process of changing me into a World Killer."

"I am having Lena study it, but what we know right now is it has powerful transformation properties and is Kryptonian. Have you ever heard of a rock like this? As soon as we know more we will tell you. It looks like something to make a Kryptonian into a World Killer. Fascinating stuff!"

"No, if I had I wouldn't have touched it," she says and slumps a bit in her chair.

"And dangerous." Lena walked in with Winn. "Kara I think I can reverse the World Killer in Sam with this!" She tells her excitedly. "But it isn't enough stone. Once melted down it won't affect her with this minute amount. But Winn is monitoring space for this rock's signature. There is a big body of it about 5 light years away!"

Kara moves to stand up, waiting to get detached from the machines. "You found more?" She asks, starting to get excited.

"Back to the sun bed." Lillian told her sternly.

"Mother there is no time! The next fight could be the last if we can separate the two!" Lena said excited.

"Five light years away! How is she going to get that rock? Or some of it anyway?"

Kara looks at Lillian, "please, unhook me, I'm fine," she says and looks at the two. "You are quite the team!"

Winn wraps his arm around Lena's lower back and smiles at her. "Yes we are!" He says proudly.

"J'onn's ship." Mon El told them all striding into the room with his suit on. "He said you and I can use it to mine more of the black rock." Mon El told them proudly. "He needs to stay for his Father." He explained.

"I am coming too!" Alex tried to get up, but realized she was too injured.

"You are staying put." Lillian told her sternly, disconnecting Kara.

"He said we could leave as soon as you are cleared." Mon El told her brightly.

Kara rushes to Alex's side, "no-no-no!" Holding her hand, "you're not going anywhere, I need my kick ass big sister back," she smiles.

"You really aren't cleared you know." Lillian told her, arms crossed. "Supergirl. You are still hurt."

"Mom we really need that rock for Sam." Lena argued.

"And what if Supergirl faints in space?" She looked back at her daughter.

Lena bit her lower lip. "I hadn't thought of that." She admitted.

"The rock is too important!" Kara Queen heard and walked over to them all.

"Now you are arguing for her to go?" Lillian sucked in breath trying not to lose her temper. "Get back on your bed now!"

Supergirl sighs. "This is our biggest chance..." she looks at Lillian. "Before all of this only a World Killer could kill another and I very nearly became one."

"No! You aren't my doctor- at least right now."

"No but I am." Hamilton strode up behind her. Kara Queen closed her eyes, silently groaning.

"I can see I am being ganged up on." Luthor spoke sharply.

"Mom, Mon-El will be with her. Kara will be fine." Lena implored.

Lillian nodded, releasing Kara.

Hamilton grabbed her Kryptonian by the arm. "You are staying here." She informed her.

Overgirl allowed to be pulled away from her twin. "Good luck Supergirl." She smiled being drug back to her sun bed. She sighed laying back down. "Happy?" She bit out to Hamilton.

Supergirl steps over to Lena, "thank you!" She takes her hands, "I'll be careful," she says honestly before looking at Winn. "Thank you!" She looks at Overgirl, "I'll be back soon," she takes Mon-El's hand. "The sooner we leave the better."

Dr. Hamilton sighs, "please, _please_ stay down and get your rest!" She groaned to Overgirl.

"I wish I could go too." Overgirl tells them. She looks at Hamilton. "But I need to listen to doctor's orders for a change." She sighed.

Supergirl hurries with Mon-El to J'onn's ship, "there and back again... a hobbits tale by Bilbo Baggins," She grins where J'onn is waiting and hands the keys off to Mon-El.

"Mon El you are the only one who can touch that rock. Understood?" Lena told them both.

"Understood." Mon El agreed.

Lena and Winn both followed to see them off.

"Are you sure you can fly it?" Lena asked Mon El.

"It's not nearly as complicated as the Legion ship." He explained.

They quickly got in, and after a short pre-flight immediately took off.

Thanks to J'onn's ship they head for the coordinates of where the large mass was found. Five light years away.

"How are you really feeling Kara? I am worried about you. You have taken _quite_ the beating lately!" Mon El told her concerned. "Hopefully as soon as we get that rock Samantha will be free of Reign. We are expending allot of time and fuel to do this- but then hopefully we can defeat Reign. I am worried about you." He told her again.

Kara looks at him and can see the worry etched in his features, she looks away to have eyes ahead. "I'll feel better when all of this is over and can put it all behind me." Resting her chin on her fist as her right elbow rests on the car door, "I feel like everyone is worrying about me lately," she turns her head a bit to look at him.

"With good reason Kara! You cannot defeat Reign. This is a proven fact!"

"There's that boost of confidence I needed," she adds softly.

"Oh come on Kara! She has used you as a punching bag for entirely too long!" Mon El told her nearly raising his voice. "You know I want you. You know you are the reason I stayed. I don't want to lose you before you become my princess."

Now she turns to him, "I am well aware of how many times I've come to nearly being killed by her Mon-El! Not you, not Imra, not anyone else! I am Earth's protector; ever since I defeated Kal I have had that weight on my shoulders. And every time I'm in front of her I know it could be my last because I know I failed Earth... it's why you came into the past because I failed!"

She balls up her fists and takes a deep breath. "I had this talk with Dr. Livingston already... about the World Killers being my end and during every fight I wonder... I'm TRYING to stay positive that we'll find a way around getting my ass kicked again. _Everyone_ is worried about me," her voice shakes a little. "I know," she turns away from him. "I have known for a long while now that I'm not invincible... ever since Non... no before that," she shakes her head. "Fighting with Reign is terrifying, but when I'm with you _we_ are handling her, just barely and I need to stay positive or-" she stops herself. "I just need to."

"Blasting me is not going to help. Fine we only have three light years to go if you want to do it in silence. Ah! Fortunately J'onn's radio converts with the ship. And his love for music- lots of downloads." He switched on the radio and started the drive downloads. "Hmm Bon Jovi..." He selects a great song.

"You can't be serious!" She throws her hands up, "you talk like I haven't noticed I've been a punching bag and expect me not to get angry?" She asks incredulously.

"Kara I am sure it makes you angry being a punching bag. I just hope this works." He turned up Bon Jovi.

Supergirl turns the music off and turns to face him fully. Crossing her arms across her chest. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I don't want to fight. I am aware it has been tough for you." He turned the radio back on. "We don't need to talk." He sighed and looked at her. "You just need to realize you are going to get yourself killed if we can't stop her." He said finally. "This is a last ditch attempt and you know it."

Supergirl looks at him seriously, "I know you're aware of what I've been through. You were there when Reign put me into a coma... you were there when we finally struck her with a blow... you were there when we apprehended Purity and then when we got our asses kicked." She swallows. "You've been there for every fight and I keep hoping... and wondering if I'm going to lose one of you because I'm not strong enough, because I'm not fast enough or I can't react in time and that scares me more."

"Stop over thinking it Kara we will succeed!" He told her confidently.

Putting her hands together, she swallows. "Then please don't talk to me like you don't know of what hasn't been on my mind... okay? I know you are worried." She looked at his eyes. "I know you're doing everything you can for me," she turns to face forward again. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Fine we agree not to over think! And just know I love you. Never forget that and know I will _always_ worry about you!"

Supergirl groans, "are we there yet?"

"That's all you have to say?"

Supergirl glances at him, "I love you too..." she rests her head against the window. Not wanting to fight anymore, feeling she's said her piece and anything more will make him angry and then her angry again. She closes her eyes and tries to get a little more comfy.

"Get some sleep Princess. We still have 3 more light years." He turned down the radio.

Supergirl almost giggles, "could you make up your mind?" She mumbles and partially curls up. Reaching down she sees if she can get the seat to lie back and rolls her eyes. "You need to upgrade the ship J'onn," before curling up again.

"Get some sleep sweet Princess. We will be there soon."

Kara nods and finds herself drifting off, it's been some time since she's had proper sleep and she knows she won't get it there. Too much stress the last few months, and it's only been getting worse. Yes, she's been intimate with Mon-El, but deep down after the fun is had she's been wondering about the next call.

* * *

Soon it seemed they finally touched down, seeing a small city under a dome, on top of the meteorite that Winn had tracked down for the strange black rock that had World Killer powers.

Kara looks at the city in awe. "What... is this place?" Sitting up she opens her door. "How far is the rock?" she turns to look at him and marvels at the familiar looking architecture.

"It's not too far from here..." He sees some legless robots that Kara recognized right away.

The robots surround them, and a voice calls them off. Mon El looked around and heard his Kara quietly say more in disbelief- 'Mother'.

Mon El watched the two hug, shocked at seeing each other, and feeling out of place in such a shocking homecoming.

He heard the two of them describe how they survived, and the guilt her Mother felt for putting her in the pod and ending up in the emptiness. That empty zone that the Fort Rozz was in as well known as the Phantom Zone. He listened how she explained her pod somehow when being released, drug Fort Rozz down with her.

"Fort Rozz is my deepest shame..." Alura admitted sadly. She took them both into her house; Kara immediately recognized the house still similarly decorated. "Your Father re-purposed his scientific work to make this shield for Argo."

Kara's Mother explained. Looking at Mon El for the first time. "I recognize you- Prince of Daxam."

Mon El nodded. "Like Krypton, Daxam no longer exists. I am just Mon-El now."

Alura looked at her daughter. Then back at him. "You are welcome here" she told him warmly.

"Thank you." He answered humbled.

Kara smiles between Mon-El and her Mother but also looks uncomfortable due to recalling why they're there in the first place, "Mon-El and I have come here seeking help... actually. He and his group called the Legion of Heroes have been aiding me in fighting a group, but physically I cannot defeat them. And the one is a very close friend of mine... she is a World Killer and there's rock here that we traced and believe we can save her," she takes her Mother's hands.

"That is the Harum el stone Kara. It's what your father used to make this shield."

She smiles and looks at her mother, "I hope you can spare some... we don't need much."

"I am not sure we can Kara... I can call the Council and they can make that decision."

Kara nods, "thank you, I really appreciate it."

They immediately call a session so Kara as still dressed as Supergirl can address them. A little while later Kara and her Mother stood with Council. Kara explained how she was the protector of Earth and the World Killer she could not defeat and was sure to destroy Earth. No one wanted to give it up, but 2 sought to help Earth and one was undecided. It came down to her as the tie breaker. She agreed and Kara was given a large piece of the rock.

While busy saying goodbyes to her Mom and friends they readied themselves to leave. As Kara and her Mom along with Mon El walked to the field where the ship was, they saw nothing but scorched ground with the World Killer symbol.

"What... who took your ship?" Alura asked shocked.

"You were right Kara. Those weren't accidental attacks earlier." Mon El admitted. They had gone on a brief sight seeing trip while waiting for Council to convene and a few convenient accidents happened to Kara.

Kara runs her fingers through her hair, "in this case... I really wish I wasn't right," She looks at the scorched grass. "You need to contact the Legion," she looks up at Mon-El.

"I have been trying. I can't get thru the gravitational force shield." He is alarmed. "There has to be a way we can contact Earth she is coming!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"There might be." Alura told them leading them through the back way of Selena' s home.

* * *

WHAM! That's right WHAM! What a reunion... that was special. Loved that moment... anyways! What did you think of our version?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	11. The Final Countdown

Collaborated with: LVEZ

* * *

"But how do we get in Kara?" Alura asked concerned.

"Simple if you had a yellow sun. Your daughter could plow her way through this wall." Mon El commented, "but here she is not Super."

Kara runs her fingers over the tiles of the wall, "well... there must be a secret entrance right?" She glances back, "movies on Earth do give good ideas," she says hopeful.

Mon El smirks at that.

"Movies?" Alura asked puzzled.

Moving along the wall, she feels around with pressure until she notices one jiggles, pressing onto it they watch as it slides in. "It was either going to be out here or a book on a shelf," she shrugs but smiles proudly. "I'll explain movies later," she comments as a doorway and stairs going down appear.

"What has Selena been doing?" Alura asked in awe.

"Apparently planning on going to Earth." Mon El stopped at the huge portal similar to the one seen on Slavers Moon.

"She said she was working on some sort of teleport device, but couldn't get it to work." Alura started looking at a book. "I don't recognize this..."

Mon El thinks it is familiar. He looks at Kara as she looks at it.

Kara walks over and takes a look, "I do..." she comments on some of the translation. They waited for her to explain. "She talks about making a World Killer. She is going to get Reign to destroy Earth and turn it into a planet for Krypton."

"There has to be a way to tell Earth!" Mon El gasped. "How do we get back there?"

"We could use the portal, but you have to have one on Earth." Alura explained.

Both Kara and Mon El look at each other. "Winn!" They both said at the same time very aware there was a portal with the DEO.

"But we need to talk with Winn to get this one running." Mon El said.

"Here are Kryptonian holographic crystals." Alura offered.

Kara, using her Mother's hologram at the DEO. Back at the DEO he picks up on a noise in the hologram room and inspects it. "Well... nothing unusual," Winn comments and turns to see the Alura hologram and jumps.

"Winn?" Alura says which confuses him.

Looking at his tablet, "what... is... going... on-"

"Winn! It's me Kara! I'm using my Mother's hologram as we have an emergency!" It says and he presses a couple of buttons.

"Your Mother?" He looks at her skeptical. "How would she be alive? According to my tracker the ship is on its way back to Earth so-"

"WINN! My father made a failsafe to protect Argo, they didn't know if it would work or not and that's why I was sent away. A lot of Kryptonians including my Mother survived! But there's a cult here, the ones responsible for making Reign, they stole the ship and are on their way to Earth! They mean to recreate Krypton!" Alura says urgently.

Winn's eyes widen with all the news, " _ALEX! J'ONN!_ " He screams.

Alex heard over the Mic and comes rushing in. "What is it?" She asks breathlessly. She sees the hologram. "Okay, why are you over here?' She looked back at the dais the figure usually is on.

Winn watches as J'onn comes rushing in after. "We've got trouble... according to this hologram, which is being controlled by Kara. She says that Argo, a piece of Krypton survived along with the group that made Reign and that group took the ship and is coming to Earth," he summarises.

Alex saw it was too ridiculous not to be real. "What is going on?"

"And they have a portal there and want to use it to come back here." Winn added

Mon El connected thru the hologram to Winn to get the portal working, as he was doing this the alarms go off the dark Kryptonians start attacking the base.

Alex still hurt, but came when called, at least grabbed her gun.

Overgirl jumped out of bed intending to fight as well.

Mon El and Winn quickly tried to get the portal up, but Mon El was struggling on his end as their portal had long been out of use. Winn tried talking him thru as best as he could. But was stopped by one of the Sisters. She knocked him out even with a personal shield he had made for himself.

Kara looked at her Mother- the hologram could not turn on the DEO portal. "Let me see if I can get us another view," Kara says and starts working the consol. Mading her holo walk out in the hall and get one of the Sisters attention. The sister thought Alura beat them to the DEO and Alura lined up the hologram to the controls. She set it up for the sister to attack- her fist went straight thru the holo and subsequently turned on the DEO portal.

Mon El finally re-wired theirs and got it working.

She sees Overgirl fighting with another dark sister both locked in a heat vision battle.

Kara Danvers heard the dark sister demand the blood of the two dead World Killers.

"They must need that to complete Reign' s total transformation from her human side..." Alura told her daughter.

Supergirl rushes through and punches out the dark woman, looking back at her mother.

They charged through the portal. Both Alura and Mon El following Supergirl as they all jumped through. Supergirl knocked away the one sister and she regrouped with the others. She saw Overgirl getting worn down by the dark Kryptonian.

"Kara be careful!" She called out to her just as she felt herself blasted by the other's heat vision and thrown into a wall. She groaned falling into a broken form, curling up in agony from just re- breaking the previously fractured rib cage. "Oh Rao!" She cried out, knowing it would be harder to help her twin now...

"They got what they came for!" Alex screamed to Kara. "They have the blood of the other two World Killers!" She followed them up to the Med Bay and tried to stop the three Sisters of Jaru. She fired kryptonite bullets on the high Priestess Selena, and watched as she dug it out of her back.

Kara saw they had two blood vials in their hands preparing to leave. Supergirl rushes to Alex, "No!" Panic and taking off she tackles the one with the vials. They immediately teleport away, Kara unable to stop them.

They started clean up knowing the high Priestess got what she wanted. Kara Queen attempts to get up. She sees her husband had just helped with the battle.

Supergirl watches as Mon-El and Alura come along with Overgirl, "What's next? How do I stop them?" She looks at Alex.

Alex shakes her head. "I don't know. Why are they here?" She asked looking at Alura.

"They want to terra form Earth and turn it into a new Krypton." Alura replied sadly looking at her daughter.

Alex falls back down from her injuries, finally succumbing to their severity. "She just dug out that bullet like it was nothing Kara!" She exclaimed weakly.

"Let's get you both back to the infirmary." J'onn told both Kara and Alex.

Supergirl helps Alex by picking her up.

Oliver could tell his wife was bad, she could usually hide pain well and she was biting back tears of serious pain, most of her weight on him.

"Easy there." He hugs her closely, "I'm not going to lose you," she looks at Kara Queen, Oliver decides to lift his wife into his arms, "leave the rest to us, please," he says as he brings his wife to the infirmary. She finally cried out from the ribs shifting.

"This is not good... We are down two heroes and one of them a super." Mon El sighed.

"I'm alright, I still have my gun..." Alex stated nearly unconscious being helped by her sister.

Oliver could see his wife was in agony from the re-fractured ribs.

Supergirl sets Alex onto a bed, "Rest... I'll keep you filled in on our plans once we have them." She kisses the top of her head.

The two heroes were back in the infirmary. Alex had gone unconscious, and Overgirl barely hanging on from slipping into it.

Oliver places his wife onto a sun bed and when Dr. Hamilton took over he goes back to the meet spot. "So... what's going on?"

Supergirl joins the group. "Where are they? Where's the new HQ?"

"They have the World Killer blood. They will separate Reign from Sam." Lena informed them all.

She had walked in to see what the damage was. Knowing both Alex and Overgirl were hurt.

Kara looked at Hamilton. "Tape me up tight. I have to help with this fight!" She told Hamilton, trying to bite out the words through the pain.

Dr. Hamilton shakes her head firmly, "Absolutely not! Taped ribs or not, you won't last in another fight!"

She is desperately trying to keep aware knowing her twin needed her skill set. "I have to help her!" She bit out, once again unzipping her top so Hamilton could get better access to her ribs. Oliver quickly runs over and helped her off with her top while assisting Hamilton to help calm her down. "I have to! Just give me a shot of adrenaline or something I can heal _after_ we save Earth!"

Kara looked at her twin hanging on for her. Clad in her sports bra Kara sees the mangled ribs and new blood showing through the elastic tape of her twin Overgirl.

She desperately holds out a hand towards her twin. "I will help you Supergirl. We have come this far, we will see it to the end."

Supergirl comes to her bedside and takes her hand, "till the end," she looks at Dr. Hamilton, "if she doesn't help me and I fail... there won't be an Earth to fight for."

Alura looks over to her daughter, then down to Overgirl and back to her daughter.

Hamilton nodded, desperately trying to get the other Kryptonian well enough to be able fight...

"This is going to hurt Kara..." She told her cutting off the old mangled tape and after cleaning up the wound putting a gauze dressing on the damaged rib cage and taping it incredibly tight. Oliver felt bad when she let out a guttural scream of pain.

She then injected her with a numbing agent and adrenaline like she asked for." You will stay here until Supergirl needs you."

"Kara... her name is Kara also? Why does she look like you?" Alura asked disconcerted.

Supergirl looks at Alura. "Sorry Mom, this is Kara Queen, she's my twin from another dimension. We saved her and welcomed her to our Earth."

"Another dimension? There is another Krypton?"

"They were all destroyed." Mon El told her Mother. "But we all have different dimensions of ourselves. It's kind of confusing." Mon El offered sitting away to give Kara Queen privacy.

"So she is my daughter in a different universe?" She asked overwhelmed. They both nodded.

Hamilton assisted Overgirl with her top, and instructed her to rest on the sun bed till she was needed.

* * *

The sisters of Juru started to prepare the ritual to bring Reign to them.

Soon she appeared... he recognized the high priestess from the hologram,bows her head to her as the priestess tells her she is to help terra form the Earth for new Krypton.

Reign understands her orders, and the blood of the fallen World Killers is poured onto her by Selena. Reign felt strong, finally free of her human side, and takes off to bring destruction to Earth.

Meanwhile earth quakes start, and Supergirl flies out to battle Reign.

Dr. Hamilton held into Kara's shoulders," Kara just left to confront Reign! I should have gone with her!"

Oliver is hanging by her side.

"Oliver, you of all people understand I should be there?" She implored her husband.

Oliver touches her shoulder, "I know you want to be there, so VERY badly. But I'm afraid for your condition sweetie," he moves around to face her properly. "You are in really bad shape, your ribs have barely had time to heal, you'd be a liability, possibly even a hostage for Reign to use against her."

She looks down. "But I still have my powers! Why aren't my ribs healing?" She asked the two.

"Probably because you keep re- fracturing them. You had to have them surgically set Kara Queen." Hamilton reminded her, still firmly holding her down.

Dr. Hamilton looks at Oliver exasperated.

He raises his eye brows, "don't look at me, you know how strong she is. What if she breaks one of your ribs and it punctures a lung? You could bleed out internally," he frowns. "Until we know how she is doing, you need to stay here and _heal_ up as much as you can."

Kara blew out a sigh and laid back in her pillow. "The sun bed isn't healing me." She spoke, frustrated.

Oliver looks at Dr. Hamilton, "why wouldn't it be working?"

"She won't stay on it long enough, she keeps jumping off for crisis after crisis, and her body keeps getting broken." She explained. "The sun bed cannot keep up."

Oliver lets his shoulders slump, "what am I going to do with you?" He asks looking at her.

"Kiss me?" She teased looking up at him.

He laughs out loud. "You are my _wife_ alright," he looks at Dr. Hamilton. "Can I have a moment alone with her? I promise to keep her on the bed."

"This sun bed isn't a bed you know... it's a table!" She sighs.

He turns to his wife and leans down to press his lips to hers. Reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

She takes in the kiss, hungrily using her tongue to explore his slightly salty mouth.

He moans into her mouth and extends his own tongue. Having missed being with her, the feel of her lips against his and her aggressiveness.

They make out on the hard Sun bed /table.

"I am sorry we haven't had much time together, I keep getting hurt..." She told him after their embrace.

He presses his forehead to hers, "yeah... you're bad," he teases. He looks into her eyes, "did you notice Winn's black eye?"

"Cant say that I did." She shifted slightly on the uncomfortable table. She looked back over to him.

"Is it true Mon El is waiting for Kara to call while he is busy cleaning up the DEO? If so he should have flown out to Reign with her!" She looked at him frustrated. "Honestly dear I think I was too busy holding my busted rib cage to notice Winn. I swear I am going to have misshapen ribs if I keep this up!" She pouted.

Oliver strokes her cheek with his fingers, "the next time you see him, be sure to say thanks. He took a hit for both of you." He smiles at her and looks up at the clock. "I know, but I have a feeling she'll be back soon to a sun table to rejuvenate."

"What do you mean he took a hit?"

"And not if she has to duke it out with Reign. She can't _beat_ Reign!" She moaned sadly. "She _needs_ me!"

Oliver watches her, "General Schott came for you and then Kara Danvers... but he stood in his way... took a punch... and talked him into leaving you both alone."

"I am worried for Supergirl. I think Reign is going to hurt her Oliver."

Oliver shakes his head and lightly taps her nose, "I saw it, he got into the Generals face. Pretty well telling him that it is only him that wants you and that he needs to let go of the past and that you're here." He gestures to the room, "not with those you hurt, so his people can heal, I'm paraphrasing but you have friends here," he smiles. "That's your take away, you've got friends here whom will defend you."

Tilting his head to the side, "if this goes sideways... she could get killed by Reign." She looks around for the doctor. Sees she is no where around, rises to test her sore ribs. "Which is why I am going out to wait to see if she needs me. Do you still have kryptonite arrows?" She managed to sit up on the table. Holding her ribs, she noticed the pain was not as sharp as it had been.

He holds his hands up to her shoulders. "Stay down," he says firmly. "If she dies... it's us." He continued. "She is this Earth's hero, she is doing _all_ she can to stop that woman... _without_ killing her," he sighs, "her morals."

"She is _not_ dying on my watch!" She declared adamantly getting off the table. "Grab your kryptonite arrows and come on." She stood feeling stronger and ready to fly. "We are grabbing Mon El on the way."

Oliver wraps his arms around her, "I'll grab my arrows but you have to let your ribs _finally_ heal," he is a little surprised by how protective she is over her twin.

"I will carry you when I fly to find her."

He looks to check on Alex, to see her condition.

When Hamilton comes back from her break, she sighs seeing once again she lost her patient to discharging herself.

Alex is sleeping comfortably.

He clenched his fists and turns to his wife. "Wait, please! Let's get word from Winn first of she's even found Reign!"

The Queens stop to get Oliver's quiver and then go to Command center to pick up Mon El.

They see Winn and verify she has not come in contact yet.

"Now we fly and wait." Overgirl told Mon El.

Winn goes under his desk, "here's a little something extra for you Oliver... additional arrows and you've got the rock for Reign," he holds up the pouch.

"What is this rock?" Overgirl asked. "Is it the one Kara picked up? The one we are going to try to change her back with?"

He nods firmly, "you got it!" He pointed and smiles.

"Why didn't you give it to Supergirl?" Mon El asked quickly.

"She flew out there without the rock!" He exclaimed.

Kara takes the pouch, not touching the rock. "All the more reason she needs me." She said, grabbing Mon El and Oliver heading out the balcony window.

Winn holds up his hands in defense, "Lena wasn't finished with getting it ready, Supergirl left to scout. She intended to return for it and I told her I'd send Mon-El and Oliver after her if she ran into Reign. "

"My father and I are going to try to help the changes of Earth stop on this end." J'onn told them all stepping up to the group.

They both wished each other good luck, and they launched out the window. Kara actually had Oliver hold onto her shoulders and ride her as she flew.

Holding onto her shoulders he watches how her cape ruffles in the wind. His toes in the back of her calves, trying to stay low to her for the aerodynamics. His heart is racing as he feels the wind whipping through his hair. "This is both terrifying and exciting..." he says.

"If you find yourself slipping - Grab my cape dear." She shouts to him so he can hear her through the whipping wind. "You may pull me back some, but I want to make sure you use it if needed." She advised.

Oliver smirks, "I will, don't worry," he assures her, confident he'd scramble for it.

Up ahead they see Reign and she is locked in battle with _Kara_! Both using heat vision on each other!

"I am dropping you off so you can hit her with kryptonite arrows!" She shouts

Supergirl strains under the heat vision, tapping her head set. "I could really use some back-up!" And in the corner of her eye sees one of the cloaked women rise up. "Oh no..."

"I am right here!" Overgirl said flying above and hitting Reign in the back stopping the attack on Supergirl. She both blasted her with heat vision along with punching her away from her twin.

They were locked in a battle and Overgirl took Reign in her hand and hurled her into a nearby street light, breaking the light.

The three witches tried to stop Overgirl but Mon El punched all three and kicked them away as well.

Reign uses her sonic voice to disorient Overgirl before giving her an uppercut. Supergirl tackles her and they go for a tumble into a transport truck. She twists Reign's arm behind her back but Reign swings her other elbow out and catches her in the side before using the back of her head to her nose causing Supergirl to stagger back.

Mon El suddenly staggered back from being hit with all three witches' heat vision. He fell to the street heavily.

Overgirl flew back to grab Reign off Supergirl.

She heat visioned her and knocked Reign once again off her.

Supergirl watches Overgirl take Reign and hurries to Mon-El's side while watching the witches advance as Oliver puts an arrow into two of them and the third one caught hers.

The two witches go down trying to get their arrows out of their backs, both in alot of pain. The other ran away, afraid of getting hit.

Kara Danvers sees Mon El is knocked out, and parts of him are burned. Now Reign and Overgirl were locked in that deadly heat vision battle.

Supergirl touches her head set, "Mon-El is down! I need an evac for him, he's been badly burned!" She turns and uses heat vision on Reign's back.

Reign sees she is outmatched and takes off. The twins stared at each other realizing it was a small victory but they chased her off for now.

"You okay?" Overgirl asked nearly out of breath.

Supergirl nods, "but I'm not letting her go, we have her out matched, we have to strike now..." she looks at Oliver. "Take care of Mon-El!" And she takes off with Overgirl.

"Kara! Wait! Let's re-group! Remember about charging in without a plan?" She pulls her up by her cape. "Yes, she is outmatched with the two of us. Imagine how much more with every agent of the DEO backing us?"

Supergirl sighs and looks after Reign, clenching her fists. "Okay, fine... we'll get reinforcements."

"Let's go see how Mon El is." She flies back to the DEO with her.

* * *

One chapter left! This has been one heck of a story but still alot of fun in the end. I think the first story might be my favourite... hard to say.

Let us know what you think!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	12. The Final Fight

Final Chapter!  
Collaborated with: LVEZ

* * *

When they arrived they both went straight to the infirmary to check on Mon el. Supergirl looked at him concerned, "She got the jump on me... I wish I'd have taken him with me right away," She looks at Dr. Hamilton. "How is he?"

"You both need to leave. Go to observation and I will tell you after."

They can both see she is struggling to get Mon El hooked up to the diagnostic machine. Kara Danvers can hear the faint heartbeat. Mon El is immediately changed out of his suit to a hospital gown. Kara can't see much, but she can tell it is bad.

Supergirl stands there watching. 'This is my fault...' She presses her lips together firmly and places her hands onto the window ledge, closes her eyes and lowers her head. "How can I win this... Mon-El can't fight... Alex can't fight... We need that formula from Lena. I _need_ to get Sam back," She grips the ledge and bends it. Letting out a slow breath,

"It's our mother and us vs them," she looks at her twin. "We have to include my husband. He took out two of the witches you know. The two of us can take her out, but with the DEO to back us? We will be fine Kara." She held her shoulders and squeezed.

Supergirl shakes her head, "I don't want to risk your husband's life," she looks at her. "This is my job; I know you guys volunteered to help and if this goes sideways... There won't be anything for you here." She touches her hand, "if I fail, go back to your Earth. They're hoping to make my Earth a new Krypton." She looks through at Mon-El again, her heart weighing on her. "What would you do if you lost Oliver?"

"Kara, look at me!" She pulled her to face her. "I know it doesn't look good, but you can't let your feelings knock you out of this. You know as well as I do neither Oliver and I can go back. We aren't letting Earth be a new Krypton."

Supergirl nods, "I know... I'm just... trying to plan for if we fail," she looks at her and takes a deep breath. "We need to go, we need to finish this."

Alex is awake and gets off the bed. She sees the two Kryptonians standing at the window.

Oliver walks into her room and smiles at Alex, "I knew that you couldn't stay down. What is going on? What happened to Mon El?" he asked them after changing and coming out to the observation window.

Supergirl looks at Oliver and straightens her back. "There was a fight with the 3 ladies and Reign. They hit Mon-El with heat vision times 3, Kara and I got her on the run, now we need to get ready and go after them."

"I would like to say he will be okay, but the doctors are worried Kara." Alex told her gently.

Supergirl stares off at the wall, thoughts and ideas racing through. "Where's the formula for Reign to free her from Sam?" Her eye's dart back and forth as she begins to think of how to work it all out. How to execute a new plan, but deep down an anger boils for Mon-El. Wishing she could have stopped him from getting hurt.

"Lena has it. She has been busy trying to use that rock." Oliver told her. "As soon as we got back I gave it to Winn, and now Lena is working hard on the formula."

"The Harem El rock. She said she is attempting to melt it down." Alura told her, walking up to the others.

"Kara I know you are against killing, but I think you need to re- think that." Alura told her also trying to be gentle. She rubbed her daughter's neck.

Biting her bottom lip, she feels her muscles are tight. "I can't... I don't ever kill... not even her," she closes her eyes.

"Dear I know this is allot for you to handle. I am here to help you. As you well know the sun has endowed me with powers as well." She told her continuing to rub her neck.

"Umm Alura? I am capable of killing her if she can't." Overgirl said. "I am sorry I can't call you Mom. I know I should, but you are my twin's Mom not mine."

Supergirl lowers her head and places her hands onto a nearby ledge. Groaning she tries to think of another way and hears her twin. Lifting her eyes, "you shouldn't have to do that Kara Queen."

"Someone has to end her- and if it's not you then it is me." She told her stepping back and folding her arms against her chest.

Looking at her seriously, "please... give me one chance once Reign is gone from Sam. And Mom," she turns her head, "I don't want you going, even though you have powers from the yellow sun like us... you're not used to fighting. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I am helping you daughter that is why I came." She looked over to the twin Kara Queen. "And Kara, as far as I am concerned you are my Kara whether you are from an alternate dimension or not."

She took Overgirl's hands in hers. " _We_ are all the House of El and we are all family." She took one of her hands and linked it with Supergirl's.

Alex raised her eyebrows seeing the stand of solidarity with the 3 Kryptonians. So Kara and Kara along with Mom all making a stand. Both Alex and Oliver feeling out of place.

Supergirl smiles at her Mother and then looks at Alex. "Come here Alex, you are my sister," she opens her arms wide for her.

Alex looks at her phone. "Lena just announced she melted that rock. James is bringing it over now." She steps forward.

"Oliver you are family- you are my husband." Kara Queen holds out her other hand to him.

"One big family reunion," Oliver smirks and puts his hands into his pockets and looks at Alex and then his wife.

Supergirl holds her, "you are my family," she kisses the top of her head. Looking at her Mother.

"And this Earth is our planet too." She stated.

Oliver holds his hands up, "I'm good, I'm not spoiling this."

They hear a click on the side and see Winn grinning away at his phone, "no... but I'm saving it!"

Overgirl grabs his hand, "You aren't spoiling anything!"

Winn moves his hands together and feels a small amount of guilt. Mon-El isn't there, _'he'll be fine and make it for the next one'_. "Come on, the group shot before stopping the World from ending!"

They all posed for the picture. He takes the photo of the growing family, he whistles, "it's a keeper! Now let's win this fight!" He punches the air above his head with a grin.

Supergirl looks at Alura, "Mom, I don't want you coming with us... you've never dealt with any of the World Killers and I don't want to lose you when I just got you back." She holds her shoulders. "Please, stay back here."

"Kara you need all the help you can get. You are down one Legionaire. I am helping you." She looked at her sternly. "I am helping you- I am helping _both_ my daughters." She squeezed both their hands.

"So we have the melted rock." Kara Queen takes it from James, still in its pouch. "Now we have what we need to split San from Reign." So they were getting ready to go after Reign. "I will hold on to the harem el rock." Kara Queen told Supergirl, still holding the pouch.

Supergirl nods, "okay... be careful," their ears pick up on one of Winn's alarms on the computer.

Winn slides onto his chair and zips to the keyboard. "We have a distress becon going off... by the looks of things it's them!" He pulls up a map to show them the destination.

"Wonderful. We are down Mon El and we have to use the rock to separate Reign from Sam." Alex told them all.

Oliver slips his bow onto a holster on his back, "we'll make due with what we've got." Supergirl takes Alex's arms, "I'll be careful, I promise," she takes off with her.

"I am not staying behind." Alura followed.

"Come on Oliver, we have a date to a fight." Overgirl told him grabbing him around the waist and following the others.

They followed Supergirl who was given the coordinates of the witches. It was another underground cave. Supergirl used her heat vision to blast an opening for them. Lowering through the hole she sets Alex down before taking the lead upon seeing the angered women.

"This looks very familiar..." Alex told her setting down on the ground with Kara. "Wow, okay now we deal with the witches again." Alex told her ready to shoot kryptonite bullets into them.

Just then Reign came out of the depths of the cave. Kara could see it was a fiery maelstrom that she emerged from. Reign glares while the three witches take off after the companions.

Oliver is quick with his bow and nails one with a kryptonite arrow before she reaches him.

Supergirl charges into Reign and commences with a fight before taking off through the ceiling into the sky out of sight.

J'onn clashes with another witch and Alex nails the last one with four bullets taking her out.

Overgirl takes off after Reign and Supergirl. She spots them fighting mid air.

Supergirl lands a few punches on Reign, but is hit in return, both of them spiralling in the air. Finally they hit the roof again, smashing into much of the rock and crystal on the way down before hitting the ground in a heap. Reign reacts faster, seeing Supergirl taking longer she wraps her arm around her neck and pulls.

"I've waited long to do this!" Reign spits in anger, "you've interfered and lost for the final time!" She squeezes while unleashing her sonic voice on her companions and makes sure she is watching.

Getting hit with Reign's sonic voice, Alex flies into the cave wall hitting her head hard and going unconscious. Glaring she unleashes her heat vision into Overgirl's chest before turning to Supergirl, whom she was still holding in a strangle hold.

Hit by the remaining witch's heat vision, Alura too flew back and into a wall, she was dazed, but stayed on her feet.

Overgirl too unleashed her heat vision, and in full anger threw bolts at her from her hands. The Sorceress had come out.

Supergirl gasps, holding her throat before getting blasted in the chest. She falls to her back and chokes out a gasp and winces, "ow... Overgirl... the rock!" She looks at her before standing up on shaking legs.

She blasted Reign into the fiery pit she had come from, grabbing onto her and Kara Danvers. The three Kryptonians all three connected and Overgirl put the rock in all their hands together.

All three felt their heat vision release as a huge blast happened, throwing them all away from each other.

Supergirl watches as Sam is launched from Reign's body and feels the familiar hot sensation she got from earlier and bites back a scream before the blast.

Now Sam was clear of Reign, she lay on the cave floor in a crumpled heap. Overgirl bit back the pain, and literally threw Reign back in the fiery pit again. The rock still with her, she threw the rock into the pit with a struggling Reign.

Supergirl lies there for a moment, eyes closed, chest rising and falling very slowly.

"Supergirl! Heat vision now!" Overgirl told her, shooting lasers from her eyes, and lightning from her hands into Reign.

Supergirl jerks, startled as though awakened and jumps to using her heat vision. Her hands shaking as she does so. Her jaw clenched in anger, she really doesn't want to do this. Against every bone in her body before she stops, "I can't!" Tears brim her eyes.

Overgirl pushes her away, disgusted; she growls then screams at the top of her lungs. It hurts allot, and she feels as if she is going to blow apart. Shaking and straining, she is about to fall when Alura helps her up and also fires on Reign. The fiery tempest supercharged with Reign in it and envelopes her in a swirling mass of fire.

Supergirl watches as Oliver puts several arrows into Reign. Every kryptonite arrow he has, he'd managed to take cover earlier and ran to Alex's side.

The three Kryptonians watched as Reign started to scream as she dissolved into a kind of magma in which black smoke came out of her and the rock. The smoke went straight up in the air and then misted away.

J'onn helped Alex up but saw she was still very dazed. "I don't feel so good..." She told him and then crumpled to the floor.

Alura helped Sam up then checked on her dazed daughter.

Supergirl stood there with shaking fists, having watched them kill Reign. She presses her lips together tightly as Oliver runs to his wife to see to her.

Overgirl collapsed, she is still in pain and trying to control her heat vision.

Oliver rubs her back, "deep breaths sweetie... deep breaths..."

"Be careful!" Alura told him, "She can't control her powers!"

Rubbing her shoulders, "I'm right here... listen to my voice, listen to my heart... calm," Oliver says in a soft voice.

Overgirl's eyes opened and her heat vision unleashed! Oliver barely had time to duck.

"Kara! Help me calm her." Alura asked quickly.

Supergirl hurried to Overgirl on instinct and uses her cape as a shield. "Kara!" She calls out as she reaches her. "I'm here," she says in as steady a voice she can manage.

She places a hand onto each side of her face and keeps herself out of the heat vision but slowly moves herself over. Trusting her instincts that Kara Queen's need to protect will come in. Overgirl sees Supergirl and closes her eyes to _try_ to control the heat burning behind her eye lids.

Supergirl looks deeply at her, "you are so much stronger than me... Kara... you can handle more than I can..." She says softly.

She screams again unleashing lightning in her hands she is careful not to hit her twin.

Alura looks at Kara Danvers, she is surprised by the lightning coming out of Kara Queen's hands.

Kara Queen lays back on the stone floor. She stops hyperventilating, and turns over on her side. The energy seems to have dissipated.

"Please, take care of the others, I'll handle Kara Queen," Supergirl tells her mother urgently. Her Mother nodded, and checked on Sam. Supergirl moves her left hand to her spine and starts stroking. "Shhhh... I'm not going anywhere Kara, I'm right here and I'm not afraid."

J'onn continued to minister to Alex, calling for an evac team.

Oliver watches on the side, watches Kara Danvers work with his wife. He turns away to walk over to Alex, "is she going to be okay?" He asks J'onn.

"She has a concussion. I think she may have re-broken some bones."

"I am going to just lie here and wait for the pain to go away." Overgirl groaned out, now completely exhausted from nearly solar flaring.

The evac team showed, and started administering to Sam and Alex. They stood by to see if Supergirl needed them.

Supergirl frowns, "I'm sorry... I let you down and at the same time you saved everyone." She continues to rub her back, "do you want the medical team to look at you?" She looks at them and waits to hear from her, she knows that she'll get a check up as well, protocol and all.

She looked over at her twin, tried to speak, and cried out in pain again.

"Is she safe to treat?" One of the medics asked.

Supergirl bites her bottom lip, "she needs pain meds," she looks up at them, "take care of her, please!"

Another took Supergirl by the arm, "You are getting checked too." Kara saw her Mother escorted by the team, Sam and Alex were being loaded on stretchers. They placed Overgirl on a stretcher and as she was intermittently writhing in pain, they strapped her tightly down.

Overgirl started to panic, she screamed from pain and fear. "Oliver! Please help me!" She cried out. Oliver saw she was panicking from the medical aides.

Oliver hurries to her side and takes her hand, looking at the medics, "I'm staying with her."

"She stays strapped for her own safely." J'onn told them looking down at Kara on the stretcher.

She is picked up and carried away. Oliver holding her strapped hand tightly following to the side.

"I can't move..." She groaned still very much in pain.

The black mist went high up in the atmosphere and came down on the other side of the planet. Little did the twins know their energy formed an entity through the strange rock with super powers. This entity formed unto a naked Kara that managed to steal a shawl off a confused citizen of Siberia. Lost, confused, cold and naked, she found herself shivering in the shawl in front of Russian soldiers.

* * *

Overgirl was in pain and was panicking due to the straps. She couldn't understand why she couldn't move and was disoriented at best. The techs quickly loaded her in a helicopter with the others along with Oliver staying with her.

"Sweetie calm down, I'm right here. They don't want you to hurt yourself further so you're strapped down. You've blown your powers so you're susceptible to hurting yourself much easier, I'm not leaving your side. Please stay calm and let them help you," he says calmly and with a bit of firmness in the hopes it gets through to her.

She looked up at him clarity coming back. "Is everyone okay?"

He smiles down at her, "everyone is going to be fine, Alex was hurt by Reign and Supergirl is a little shaken but everyone's fine."

"I think I got rid of Reign..." her voice trailed off in a gasp of pain. "Uhh! My ribs feel worse than they did before!" She cried out writhing under the straps.

"She lost her healing ability she is feeling pain like a human right now." A tech told him administering an IV and giving her pain meds.

Oliver nods, "you and Alura killed her... Supergirl... faltered at the task, but you held strong," he smiles at her encouragingly.

A tech checks out Supergirl. "How are you feeling?' He asks.

Supergirl has her face in her hands, "I couldn't do what was asked of me... physically I'm fine."

He checks her vitals. "At least you still have your powers. Your twin didn't fare as well." He told her seeing she still had her steel skin. "You did fine Supergirl. Not everyone can kill on command."

"I've been dealing with her for months... through so many ordeals and times have gotten so stressful and dire. That when the time came I couldn't bring myself to do it!" She lifts her head sad and frustrated.

"It's okay. You are a pure soul, almost like an angel. You cannot take another's life and we think that is right for you. You can incapacitate and that's all anyone expects from you. You are an angelic warrior." He chuckles. "You can leave the dark stuff to your twin."

Supergirl looks at him and rests her chin in her right palm, "I think you put me on too high of a scale," she comments seriously.

"You and your code are highly respected here at the DEO."

They get back to the DEO and everyone is transferred to the Medical Bay. Both Supergirl and Overgirl are placed on solar beds, Overgirl went fast asleep on her pain meds.

Supergirl started replenishing her solar cells. And Alex was immediately getting treated for breaks and concussion. Alura had no need for medical care, as she checked out fine. She sat next to her daughter. "I am glad you were not hurt my daughter." She placed her hand on top of Kara's.

Supergirl gives a small sigh. "We've been dealing with her for months... I wasn't used to being overmatched," she gives a small smile. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in the final blow."

She looked over at the other Kara and saw Oliver still at her side.

"I told you I would help you. I am strong. Where do you think you get it from?" She smiled down at her daughter.

She holds her mother's hand firmly, "I hope after all my time as being Supergirl that I haven't developed a God Complex..." She looks up at her and smiles a little. "I'm so happy to have you again... It still feels like a dream. Like you could be ripped away from me again."

"I will stay until you are both recovered. Then I must go back to Argo dear. You are welcome to live with us. I hear your Mon El has recovered too." She paused. "You didn't seem comfortable with us though."

Supergirl nods, "I understand... at least I know you are alive and can visit." She glances around. "Where is Mon-El anyways?" She blushes and shakes her head, "After my brief visit there I noticed that Earth is my home." She looks at her.

"Yes you are clearly a part of this planet. I don't think my daughter has a god complex. We all know a Kryptonian has their weaknesses." She smirked. "Krypton does seem to be on the stiff side compared to Earth. And you were clearly unsettled from it my little sun."

Kara smirks, "I've gotten used to the act of flying... jumping into a fight... and need to learn to wait and not go diving in head first," she admits. "You know... Nod put me under the influence of the Black Mercy a couple of years ago." She told her.

"Ugh! A Black Mercy! Those are terrible! How did you get out of its influence?"

She presses her lips together, recalling the memories. "It was during a time when I was feeling uncertain about so much on Earth. About myself... so it took me to Krypton where I was going with you to work to follow in your footsteps. Alex," she looks over in her direction. "She was put into my mind and helped me remember and talked me into coming back... that same night she killed Astra," she looks up at her.

"To protect our dear friend, a Green Martian who'd become like a father figure to the both of us in the end. But before Astra passed, I got to see and talk to her..." She looks down, "she died as family and not as my enemy."

"I am sad that my Sister and I never agreed on anything. Looking back though, now I can appreciate and understand her side of things. I see allot of Astra in your twin Kara. She has that very same reckless abandon that my beloved Sister had."

"Mon El is on the ship. The Legionaires got back in time to help. They were helping with all the natural disasters around Earth. Our Kal El was in a country called Madagascar? Fixing a huge rift in your Earth." She immediately reacted.

She watched as a nurse tightly taped her ribs again. Fortunately she was still unconscious from the strong pain medicine, so didn't feel the tight binding around her middle. She had already been changed into a gown opened in front for easy access. The straps had long been removed, and she was on the way to recovery on the solar bed.

Kara looks back at her Mother, "I changed Astra in the end, she was no longer set on changing Earth like she was with Krypton. She tried to get me to join her... I physically fought with her and she could hold her own," she smiles proudly.

"Your friend Winn told me both portals are working again. We will have to make sure no one accesses ours. Otherwise you will have more Kryptonians show up." She paused for thought. "And that would not be good for your Earth. I have noticed these people have fears of aliens."

She looked at her daughter. "I wish I could stay, but this is not my planet and after what the Sisters of Jaru did here, I am embarrassed to even consider staying."

Kara sits up on her bed, but doesn't leave it, "I will come and visit you," she looks at her. "We still have to catch up but there's work to be done on both sides," she smiles a little.

"I will say flying was fun." She conceded patting her daughter on the arm.

Kara giggles, "I was wondering if you'd take a liking to it as well."

"I am sorry for my part in everything, if I had thought your father would be successful saving us I never would have sent you away with Kal." She looked at her amused.

"Of course Kara flying gives a feeling of freedom like no other! I will definitely miss that."

She shakes her head, "I don't blame you... I did at the start but I've come to understand and I've grown... at least I hope I have," she smirks. "I'd have to ask Alex or Mon-El... they know me best."

She looks at her quizzically. "Maybe that is why you weren't comfortable. You got so used to flying and couldn't in our city." She sighed. "We live on an asteroid. Not the best place to try to habituate." She looked at her daughter concerned.

"Kara I am worried. We may have to disconnect the portal to keep people from trying to escape to your Earth."

Kara stands up and gives her mother a hug, "that's not it... I'm used to living here now," she pulls back. "I do physical law enforcement, and I enjoy making a difference the way I do here."

She looks sad, "If we have to do that, how will we stay in touch?" Alura asked quickly.

She watches her mother closely, "you don't know Winn, he can invent almost anything. He's a genius in my mind."

"I know this is your place now dear- I won't ask you to live with us. Well we would have to have some sort of way to know when you are coming so we can reconnect the portal. It is too dangerous to keep open."

Just then Overgirl woke up. She saw her husband still sitting by her bedside. Oliver jumped, holding her hand, "how're you feeling?"

She looked at him bleary eyed. "Uh.. numb. I feel numb and sort of floaty. Do I have my powers back?" She held her side. "Nope, still feel the aches of broken ribs. Rao did I break them _again_?" She moaned.

Alura bent down to her daughter and whispered. "Remember what I said about Astra being reckless?" She looked over at the twin and smirked.

Supergirl looks at Overgirl, "it's not that... she promised me back when she heard about my troubles. She has the strength to do what I can't," she smiles, "I admire her."

"Hmm she is still reckless as far as I am concerned."

"Oliver I am sorry. I don't know why or even how I keep breaking these damn ribs of mine. They should be healed!" She looked at him pouting. "Can we please go on that vacation we promised ourselves?" She looked around at the other injured. "I think I am entitled. And so is my twin sister."

Oliver touches her face, "she came out again... the Sorceress." He strokes her cheek. "As soon as you are better, we'll go out. I promise."

"I am better! The Sorceress is a part of me Oliver. I can't seem to get rid of it."

He smiles at her, "I'm not worried about her," he kisses her forehead. "I'm worried about you... my wife... my love."

* * *

Days pass and Kara Queen's powers have returned and she has fully healed. Oliver comes into her room with a bag for each of them packed and fresh clothes for her.

"I think you'll want a change from the constant leather, no matter how much you like wearing it," Oliver winks and hands her a bag from a women's clothing store. "I bought you something new."

"What did you get?" She looked in the bag. She saw beach wear. Shorts tank tops and a very revealing Bikini. She pulled out the swim wear. "Does this give you ideas Oliver?" She smiled at him.

Oliver can't hide a glint in his eye of mischief, "I won't lie."

It was a beautiful floral print of red and black palm trees. The little gold clasps holding the bare material in place were quite pretty too.

"Did you give me a cover up to go with it?" She dug deeper and saw a nice matching floral red and black palm tree cover up robe to drape over her revealing swim suit. She saw an expensive set of designer glasses and immediately put them on. "Are we finally going on vacation?" She asked. "Is my twin and Alex coming too?"

Oliver grins at the obvious excitement, seeing her eyes light up. "I do good? And yes, if that's alright."

She looked around, "Where are those two? Or is Alex still hurt?"

"We are going to the Bahamas together!" Mon El told them walking up with Kara. "We have to be back sooner, but you two can stay as long as you want."

Kara grins, happy to be in regular clothes, "Alex can't make it. She is bed ridden for a while yet."

"Alex is still in the hospital. I have been told her concuss ion keeps her admitted." Mon El admitted looking at his girlfriend's sad face.

"Poor Alex! She really was side lined by Reign this time." Kara Queen commented sad for her twin's sister.

"Too bad your Mom didn't want to enjoy the beach." Mon El told Kara.

"Yeah even mine was all about work." Kara Queen told them all.

Supergirl smiles and looks up at him, "she felt home sick, which I can understand."

"Can you imagine the image of our Mother in a bikini? I think that's what this is called." She showed her twin the revealing swim wear.

Mon El chuckled high fiving Oliver for his taste in clothes.

She looks at her twin and shakes her head, "she'd be in a one piece... considering what they wear on Argo... Bikinis are too revealing. Ready to enjoy your time on our Earth?"

"One piece for you then Supergirl?" Overgirl asked joking.

Supergirl blushes and moves closer to her, "I've got... something special," she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. Pulling a small bag out from behind her.

Inside of the bag is a lacy bikini but also a revealing deep red set of lingerie. "Finally I can be Kara Danvers again," she grins but keeps blushing.

Oliver holds up a set of what looks like women's makeup mirrors. "Winn made these," he extends them beyond his own arm lengths. "They're red sun emitters, two sets for each corner of the room... I had him make a set for the both of us," he smirks at Mon-El.

"Who bought that bikini for you?" Overgirl asked Supergirl smirking.

Supergirl blushes and whispers, "I looked it up online with Alex to surprise him."

"Ah so you picked it out yourself? A little daring for you isn't it?" She eyed her twin, "unless...am I rubbing off on you?"

"Now... let's get you changed and then we can take off," Supergirl laughs happily, still feeling the weight lifting off her shoulders. After meeting her twin, getting taken by Cadmus, dealing with the World Killers, then Overgirl's troubles on her Earth and finally defeating the World Killers. It's been a whirlwind of month's and she's ready for some rest and relaxation.

Supergirl shakes her head, "I just want to surprise him... or rather make his head turn?"

Overgirl grabs a pair of shorts and tank top out of her bag and heads to the nearest bathroom. "You will!" She called to her Super speeding in changing and coming right back out. "Ready!" She called holding her bag full of nice clothes for the trip and a very revealing bikini.

"We should head out- plane tickets just came through from J'onn." Mon El held up the tickets.

"Are we packed?" Kara Queen asked concerned.

"We both packed for our girls all you two need to do is change- and leave the Supersuits behind." Mon El told them. "Girls! Get changed we are flying overseas and need to get to the airport early!" Mon El admonished the two women.

Finished changing, Kara Danvers looks at Mon-El, "why couldn't we cheat and fly ourselves again?"

"Because it is a _vacation_! _No_ flying!" Mon El told her hugging her and kissing her head.

The Legion ship had left again after being help to end the world killers, and as promised, Mon El stayed behind, Kara hugs him close, wrapping her arms around his waist, "fine- fine... to be human again," she lifts her head and kisses his cheek. "I'm soooo happy you shaved."

All four of the heroes ran quickly to their waiting DEO shuttle to take them to the airport. As the SUV headed quickly to the airport the two Kryptonians could breathe again, they lived through another tragedy more fights and turmoil and were even able to celebrate this time. Not knowing the entity that they somehow caused with the weird and mystical sisters of Jaru Harem El rock.

* * *

LVEZ- The story continues with Kryptonian Tragedy - Watch for it and thanks for reading!

Thank you for continuing to read our stories! I will start posting the next story soon, I promise and I'm super excited for season 4 to start!

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
